Mutati in pejus
by Falang
Summary: Les X-men et les autres découvrent l'origine des 1ers mutants, qui, des millénaires après leur temps, semblent ressurgir du passé. CHAP 12: Crise
1. Prologue

_Hello !_

_Comme je l'ai dit pour ma récente fic sur HP, ce qui suit est un gros délire personnel qui se veut sérieux (dans l'ensemble, hein ?… alors riez pas trop fort si vous trouvez que ça prête franchement à rire !)._

_Si tout le monde sait que les X-men ne m'appartiennent pas (« disclamer » oblige), il faut que je prévienne justement sur ce qui suit : je ne connais réellement le monde des X-men qu'au travers des films j'ai commencé à lire les Uncanny X-men et à voir la série X-men Evolution (en anglais ! C'est le top quand on ne comprend pas vraiment !), mais j'avoue ne pas être à un niveau suffisant de connaissances pour maîtriser tout cet univers (avec HP, ça va, pas de problème, mais là plus dur)._

Donc, pour faire court (lol !), je me suis permise de me créer ma propre version de l'histoire… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, surtout ! : le Professeur X, Magnéto, Wolverine et consort restent tels qu'ils étaient… En fait, le meilleur moyen de juger des changements, c'est de lire ! Vous me direz ensuite si l'avant-goût du prologue vous plaît (j'ai même, j'avoue, la prétention de croire que vous ne vous attendrez pas à ça !… enfin, j'espère…).

Avant cela, je vous souhaite une « Bonne lecture !! »

Prologue 

Herr Professor Werner se pencha un peu plus en avant, afin d'observer ce que son guide avait découvert. A moitié recouverte par la roche millénaire, on distinguait nettement une construction symétrique. Jugeant de sa position par rapport au sol, Herr Professor supposa qu'il s'agissait du haut d'un portique.

Après une semaine de labeur, lui et son guide mirent à jour une entrée dans la montagne, sur l'île de Kérkyra, autrement appelée Corfou, en Grèce. Herr Professor retint son souffle quelques secondes. Le portique, au vu de son état d'érosion, devait remonter à deux milles ans au moins, voir plus, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins en très bon état. C'était sa forme qui choquait et passait presque pour un anachronisme : l'architecture n'avait aucune équivalence avec l'art gréco-romain, … non, on aurait dit… une architecture contemporaine. Rectangulaire, symétrique et « bétonneuse »… Ce ne pouvait être une construction antique et pourtant ça en portait l'âge…

Herr Professor pénétra lentement dans la cavité mis à jour. A l'aide de sa torche, il éclaira les parois, couvertes d'une écriture… inconnue…

************************

Argenteus s'appliqua à sculpter les derniers idéogrammes, les mains douloureuses et blanches de craie. Il faisait chaud et la sueur lui dégoulinait du front en rigoles. Assis en position instable sur l'échafaudage, la fatigue et la faim lui donnaient le vertige. Donnant un ultime coup de marteau sur son poinçon, il se laissa ensuite glisser au sol. Laissant tomber ses outils, il s'adossa à la paroi et ferma les yeux.

Il sentit qu'on lui passait un linge sur son front mouillé et il regarda qui.

« Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda Flammula, un chiffon de lin à la main.

- Bien ! répondit Argenteus dont la nausée lui retournait le ventre.

- Alors, allons-y. »

Elle partit en avant, à l'intérieur du Sanctuaire. Argenteus s'amusa à regarder ses jolies jambes bleues. Ses magnifiques cheveux dorés étaient attachés en trois grosses tresses, relevées en un chignon. Coiffure traditionnelle des Prêtresses. Attrapant son pagne d'apparat, qu'il mit sans plus de cérémonie autour de sa taille, il la suivit dans les profondeurs de la montagne, tandis qu'elle allumait une torche.

Après avoir parcouru de longs couloirs, ils débouchèrent dans l'Allée des Chambres et se dirigèrent jusqu'à la CXXII. Un seul sarcophage à l'intérieur. Flammula sortit d'une poche, qu'elle avait cousue dans sa toge, une série de tablettes en or, couvertes d'idéogrammes. Les regardant un instant avec une infinie mélancolie, elle les glissa dans un réceptacle à gauche du sarcophage.

Elle récita une prière pour la Déesse du Temps, puis Argenteus referma le sarcophage dans sa dalle de pierre, après avoir vérifié que tout le matériel fonctionnait correctement. Regardant Flammula, il remarqua qu'elle pleurait doucement, sans bruit et le visage impassible. Il la prit dans ses bras mais elle ne répondit pas à son étreinte. Il entoura son dos avec sa queue fourchue, la pressant plus fortement contre lui et enfin elle se laissa bercer dans ses bras, sanglotant toujours.

Ils sortirent de la Chambre CXXII et enclenchèrent le mécanisme de fermeture, plongeant le sarcophage et son occupant dans des ténèbres millénaires.

************************

Herr Professor extrapola l'idée que cette construction avait dû être un édifice mortuaire. Cette supposition lui était plus que fortement suggérée par un couloir que lui et son guide traversèrent, et où s'alignaient contre les murs des centaines de « cercueils » de verre. Y dormaient des momies, qu'on avait habillées somptueusement d'étoffes fabuleuses, de pierreries et de bijoux.

Prenant soin de marquer son parcourt pour éviter de se perdre dans ce dédale, Herr Professor Werner exultait. Quelle découverte ! Désormais la célébrité porterait son nom !

Ils arrivèrent alors dans un nouveau couloir, bordés de part et d'autres de portes, où étaient sculptés d'étranges personnages : des Femmes-Oiseaux, des Hommes-Lézards, des êtres mi-singe mi-diable… Herr Professor s'arrêta net devant une porte, surmontée du chiffre romain CXXII, où était distinctement représentée une enfant. Elle était drapée dans une courte toge aux motifs de fleurs et le sculpteur lui avait fait quelques écailles sur ses jambes, le dos de ses mains et sur les lignes de son visage. Herr Professor la trouva si jolie que pendant un instant il la regarda sans plus penser à rien, simplement subjugué. Avec une émotion mal contenue, il lui effleura la joue avec tendresse.

Aussitôt, la porte se mit à trembler, remuant la poussière. Le guide tomba à terre et y resta, terrifié. Herr Professor, lui, ne cessait de répéter : « C'est magnifique ! extraordinaire !… »

Puis, la porte se souleva d'un seul coup, découvrant une chambre, où milieu de laquelle trônait un sarcophage de pierres, où étaient encore gravés ces mystérieux idéogrammes. Herr Professor les regarda de plus près, tandis que le guide, remis de ses frayeurs, tenait la torche. Les idéogrammes avaient des formes humanoïdes et végétales, sculptés avec netteté.

Reculant, Herr Professor cogna son pied contre une sorte de boîte oblongue, qui, basculant, se fracassa au sol, libérant des petites tablettes de métal carrées. En frottant une avec son pouce, Herr Professor eut un haut-le-corps : de l'or…

************************

« Sur ces tablettes, je grave les mots et les émotions qui me submergent. Demain la Cité ne sera plus ce qui fait sa splendeur légendaire aura sombré au fond de la Méditerranée. Les navires romains et grecs nous entourent. Leurs fantassins et cavaliers ont déjà pris pied à l'ouest de l'Ile. Hier, nous avons dynamité les ponts qui reliaient notre ville à elle, afin de les retarder dans leur avancée. Mais de ce fait, nous avons aussi coupé la route aux réfugiés, qui affluent de toute l'Ile. Leurs plaintes nous déchirent la nuit, nous rappelant notre sort inexorable.

» Jusqu'à maintenant, nous avons repoussé l'offensive maritime, mais nous ne pourrons plus tenir… Je pense que le Grand Initié a pris la bonne décision, mais cela est dur à admettre… »

Sapientia leva le regard de ses tablettes. Un bruit d'explosion retentit au loin, mais elle ne tourna pas la tête. Attentivement, elle fixait la flamme de sa petite lampe orientale. Deux perles de larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et tombèrent sur sa main. Réagissant, elle reprit ses notes.

« Le temps nous jugera sur notre valeur, mais déjà je pense que nous avons gagné. Notre peuple survivra même à sa destruction imminente. Plusieurs d'entre nous ont déjà gagné les Terres d'Afrique. Cette nuit, un bateau quittera la Cité du port Est, la zone la moins surveillé par les Romains et les Grecs. Je confierai ma fille à la faveur des eaux mes illustres serviteurs Argenteus et Flammula se chargeront d'elle dans la traversée. Ils seront, avec une trentaine des nôtres, les derniers émigrants. J'ai choisi de rester dans la Cité, car tel est le devoir d'une Grande Prêtresse. »

Onyx remua dans son sommeil en poussant un petit cri. Sapientia se précipita à son berceau, mais sa fille dormait profondément à présent. Elle la regarda avec amour, et deux autres larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, mouillant ses joues. Sa fille de deux ans lui ressemblait déjà beaucoup : la peau bleu océan, la couleur impériale les cheveux rouge sang, flamboyant comme une flamme. De petites écailles foncées apparaissaient sur ses jambes, ses bras et son visage, en un tracé symétrique.

La Cité aurait duré encore longtemps qu'Onyx aurait pu devenir une Grande Prêtresse à son tour. L'Océan, le Sang, le Feu et l'Etre de l'Eau. Des symboles d'importance chez son peuple. Mais demain, la Cité ne sera plus, sa mère disparaîtra et elle, elle sera en route pour des terres hostiles mais avec l'espoir de renouveau.

Sapientia soupira et revint s'asseoir devant son pupitre, reprenant ses tablettes.

« Je divague et ne dis pas l'essentiel. La déchéance m'a atteinte, mes pouvoirs m'abandonnent. Voilà pourquoi je ne peux partir avec ma fille. Le navire quittera la Cité sans moi : il portera l'espoir de tout un peuple, espérant à renaître dans le futur.

» Mais, pour l'heure, l'annihilation est là. Nous mourrons par la lance des Grecs et des Romains, ou par notre propre bras. Quand la Cité sera engloutie demain, se noieront avec elle tous ces navires de guerre qui sont venus nous exterminer… »

Sapientia termina son écriture, puis elle confia les tablettes à Flammula, qui venait d'arriver. En ayant des derniers pleurs pour sa fille Onyx, elle la remit aux bras puissants et protecteurs d'Argenteus, Garde de la Tour et novice du Grand Initié.

Le bateau quitta le petit port d'attache de l'Est et, grâce aux pouvoirs d'illusion de Lumina, se faufila entre les vaisseaux ennemis sans être repéré.

************************

Herr Professor regarda une dernière fois l'enfant qu'il avait prise dans ses bras pour la réconforter. La fillette ouvrait ses grands yeux jaunes avec un air effrayé et implorant. Le vieil homme sentit son cœur craquer mais la raison prit le dessus.

« Je ne peux plus m'occuper de toi… Il faut que tu aies des parents qui t'aiment… »

La petite fille jeta un coup d'œil vers le couple qui l'attendait et qui lui firent des signes de la main.

« Mais, moi, j'veux rester avec toi !

- Et moi, j'aimerai bien que tu restes, mais ce n'est pas possible. »

Doucement, il confia la gamine aux bras de son nouveau père. Elle pleurait sans retenue. En vain, l'homme et la femme cherchèrent à la réconforter. Herr Professor ne dit rien, car il n'aurait su que dire.

Trois ans auparavant, il découvrait un lieu qui aurait pu le rendre éternellement célèbre mais il s'était tut. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ses découvertes, car elles n'auraient pas été bonnes à dire dans les temps qui courent.

Avec son guide, il avait forcé le sarcophage de pierres, mettant à jour un cocon de verre, relié par des tuyaux à une machinerie cachée dessous. La surface étant couverte de poussière sableuse, Herr Professor avait gratté de ses oncles la croûte fragile. Ce qu'il avait alors vu en dessous le bouleversa. Plongée dans un liquide oxygéné, intubée et perforée, il y avait la petite fille sculptée sur la porte. Depuis plus de deux milles ans, elle dormait dans son cocon de verre.

D'avoir retiré la dalle fermant le sarcophage, Herr Professor avait déclenché un mécanisme qui en moins de deux heures avait réveillé l'enfant endormie. Tout d'abord, le cocon s'était vidé de son liquide, puis s'était ouvert en deux, libérant la petite fille à l'air libre. Elle avait battu des paupières. Puis avait poussé un gémissement quand le tube qui lui obstruait la bouche et le nez fut expulsé. Les perfusions tombèrent aussi, provoquant de petites hémorragies. Avec plus de calme qu'il n'aurait imaginé, Herr Professor entreprit de stopper le sang coulant librement des plaies, puis dégotant un vieux linge sale dans son sac à dos, il en avait enveloppé la petite, tremblante.

Elle était bleue, le corps partiellement recouvert d'écailles violet foncé et des cheveux rouges et lisses. Rentrant chez lui, il intima le silence au guide sur tout ce qu'ils avaient vu, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier n'ayant pas envi d'être pris pour fou. Abandonnant l'édifice sans danger –personne n'y venait jamais car on disait l'endroit maudit-, Herr Professor avait discrètement ramené la fille chez lui. Emportant les tablettes et quelques clichés, il était rentré en Allemagne sans tarder, poussé par une envie de partir irrépressible.

Durant trois ans, il avait commencé à trouver la signification des idéogrammes. Et plus il apprenait, plus il se taisait sur son voyage à Corfou. Mais les rumeurs avaient quand même commencé et Herr Professor ne pouvait plus garder la petite merveille pour lui-même. C'est pourquoi il la confiait à présent à des inconnus qu'il avait payé pour ça. Il craignait pour le bonheur de la petite, mais il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle grandisse comme une mutante moderne que comme un échantillon du passé sous les yeux des gouvernements.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui effleura la joue, comme il avait effleuré son image sculptée auparavant.

« Désormais, Onyx, lui dit Herr Professor. Tu t'appelles _Raven Darkholme_. »

************************

Mystique se réveilla en sursaut. Trop de rêves. Trop de souvenirs oubliés. Ses parents d'adoption. L'école et les enfants méchants. Si elle avait su plus tôt quel pouvait être son pouvoir, elle se serait façonnée l'image d'une jolie petite fille « normale ». Mais c'était absurde. Elle était telle qu'elle était, rien n'y changerait. Elle-même avait dit à ce Diablo « qu'on devrait avoir le choix », la possibilité de vivre normalement en tant que mutant. _Diablo…_

Elle se souvint alors du professeur Werner, sa gentillesse… Mystique n'avait jamais su qui était ses parents, d'où elle venait… Mais elle avait bien l'intention de le découvrir.

_Désormais, tu t'appelles Raven Darkholme…_ Désormais, elle savait qu'elle s'était appelée _Onyx_…

************************

« … les Romains nous appellent « Mutati in pejus », c'est-à-dire « Mauvaise Altération »… Ils nous comparent déjà à leurs monstres mythologiques. Mais j'espère que dans le futur, nous ne demeurons pas un mythe et que nous serons toujours là… »

Sapientia regarda la Cité au loin, par l'ouverture de sa chambre. Elle flambait déjà. Argenteus se présenta avec Flammula, disant qu'il était temps. Soupirant, Sapientia gravit ces derniers mots :

« … Je témoigne, de mon écrit, moi, la Grande Prêtresse Sapientia, à la veille de la mort de la Cité d'Atlantide. »

Alors ? Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? J'ai changé un peu le texte de base que je vous avais envoyé, car je me suis rendu qu'il manquait quelque chose.

Donc, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, soyez gentils, une petite review (même toute petite !). Et merci de m'avoir lue !


	2. Chap 01: Cauchemars

Coucou à tous ! J'espère que le prologue vous a suffisamment intrigués pour vous avoir encore plus nombreux à me lire par la suite. Si vous avez des remarques à me dire, sur mon style ou sur un point obscur de l'histoire, n'hésitez pas surtout à m'en faire la remarque ! Je suis ouverte aux suppositions ! Comme je disais, je m'efforce d'être fidèle à l'univers des X-men, mais je ne maîtrise pas tout. Donc, si je dis quelque chose d'incohérent sur tel ou tel sujet, vous pouvez m'en faire la remarque.

_De plus, si vous souhaitez que j'introduise tel ou tel élément dans mon histoire, vous pouvez me faire part de vos envies. Je les exaucerai peut-être.. Loo-Felagund avait exprimé l'envie que Diablo et Malicia soient les enfants de Mystique. Concernant Malicia, ce n'était pas une priorité au départ, mais ce sera chose faite d'ici quelques chapitres !_

_Au fait, j'avais oublié de préciser que mon histoire se passe après le film X-men 2._

**_Reviews :_**

**Matteic : ** Je vais te titiller avec pas mal de mutants à queue fourchue dans cette histoire ! Mais, concernant les familles à rallonge, là, je plaide innocente !! J'admets que concernant Severus Rogue, je me suis lâchée en lui inventant une « tonne » de parents. Mais pas avec Diablo, ni Mystique ! Je me limiterai à ce qu'on en sait dans les comics. Le seul personnage que j'ai inventé jusqu'à maintenant dans leur entourage est la mère de Mystique, la Prêtresse Sapientia. Le mutant Argenteus, qui t'avait fait tilter dans le prologue, n'a aucun lien familial avec Diablo ! A part ça, que tu sois restée sur ta faim n'est effectivement pas étonnant ! Comme tu dis, c'est le propre des premiers chapitres. Celui qui vient introduit les X-men et.. par conséquent Diablo..

**Loo-Felagund : **Donc, voici la suite ! Pour Diablo, dès le départ, je voulais qu'il soit le fils de Mystique. Concernant Malicia, je ne savais pas trop. Je crois en effet qu'elle est la fille adoptive de Mystique dans les comics, mais qu'ils en ont carrément fait sa fille de sang dans la série X-men Evolution. Non ? Donc, du coup, je ne sais pas. Je vais m'arranger pour qu'elle soit la s½ur de Diablo, mais je ne sais donc pas trop encore comment. Tu peux me souffler une idée si tu veux ! Et merci pour tes compliments !!

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 1 : Cauchemars 

Tout tournait. Le monde n'avait plus rien de cohérent. Diablo tenta à nouveau de fermer les yeux puis de les rouvrir, mais les objets autour de lui continuaient à bouger. Les murs semblaient onduler comme un miroir déformant. Un bourdonnement régulier retentissait dans la pièce Kurt en avait les tympans martelés. C'était les battements de son propre c½ur.

Diablo se savait être dans une chambre. Allongé sur un lit, il peinait à ne pas avoir le vertige, même dans cette position. Se prenant la tête à deux mains, il referma les yeux mais le malaise n'en fut que pire : des images d'horreur lui envahissaient la tête, lui projetant des flashs sur des cadavres en putréfaction piétinés dans les rues, des femmes lacérées vivantes, des éclaboussures de sang.. Avec une folle panique, il rouvrit encore les yeux.

La respiration sifflante, ses gestes étaient plus nerveux et son visage se couvrait d'une sueur froide. D'une main, il essuya son front chaud puis tenta de se redresser. Appuyé sur un coude, il entraperçut, sur un meuble, une statue sombre à forme assise.

Soudain, Diablo eut l'impression que la pièce commençait à tourner lentement, tout en continuant à se déformer, s'étirer ou se fondre, fenêtres devenant murs et vive versa. Distinctement, il entendait des feulements, des glapissements.. Une femme cria, lui vrillant les oreilles. Se prenant la tête à deux mains, il se mit à crier aussi, tandis qu'une douleur sourde lui engourdissait le cerveau.

Puis, le silence se fit total. Diablo se tut et tenta de faire le point, mais la pièce continuait sa valse infernale. Pris de nausée, Kurt se débattit avec brusquerie avec les draps, tentant de quitter le lit, quand il sentit la présence de quelqu'un, allongé à ses côtés. Avec lenteur, il tourna la tête et hurla quand il vit..

********************

Tornade fut la première à pénétrer dans la chambre, mais la stupeur la figea sur le seuil. Diablo se démenait dans son lit, le visage convulsé par la terreur, les mains plaquée sur les oreilles et hurlant. Il dormait encore mais semblait pris de folie, les muscles tendus et poussant, entre deux hurlements, des cris incohérents où il tentait vainement de dire quelque chose.

Tornade comprit le mot « Hilfe ! ». « Aide ! », il demandait de l'aide !

Scott et Logan surgirent aux côtés d'Ororo, qui aussitôt réagit enfin. Elle quitta précipitamment la pièce pour rejoindre celle du Professeur Xavier. A ce moment, Diablo s'arc-bouta et glissa à terre. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent auprès de lui, tandis qu'une masse d'élèves se pressait à la porte.

Diablo continuait à hurler des phrases incompréhensibles, toujours au piège de son cauchemar. Logan le souleva dans ses bras tant bien que mal et le reposa sur son lit. Puis, aidé de Scott, il tenta sans succès de l'immobiliser. Ils crurent qu'il se réveillait enfin quand il ouvrit les yeux en cessant aussitôt de crier. Mais son regard était vide, ailleurs. A nouveau il se débattit, mais Logan le tenait fermement contre son matelas.

« Hé ! Elfe ! Réveille-toi ! »

Mais Diablo semblait ne rien entendre, déconnecté de la réalité. Le regard fou, on aurait dit qu'il voyait des choses horribles mais invisibles pour les autres. Il se mit à gémir et son visage exprima une grande terreur.

Malicia fit timidement un pas dans la chambre.

« Oh ! Mon Dieu ! »

La jeune femme recula vivement, une main sur la bouche. Avec douceur, Bobby « Iceberg » Drake la prit dans ses bras, où elle se blottit, traumatisée. Derrière eux, Jubilé regardait la scène avec une fascination terrorisée. _Qu'arrivait-il à l'Elfe ? _Les autres élèves murmuraient entre eux, certains affolés.

Scott passa sa main sur le front et les joues de Diablo, qui s'était mis à trembler et à claquer des dents.

« Logan ! Son visage est brûlant ! Il a de la fièvre ! Il faut à tout prix qu'il se réveille ou l'on va devoir lui administrer un calmant ! »

Wolverine ne put qu'acquiescer, tenant toujours son ami, ses mains puissantes refermées sur ses bras. Diablo, lui, avait cessé de se débattre. Il se mit à sangloter et ses tremblements devinrent plus forts. Convulsivement, il parlait en allemand, des plaintes que ses amis n'avaient pas besoin de comprendre pour savoir qu'il souffrait. _Mais de quoi ?_

Tornade revint alors dans la chambre, une seringue hypodermique à la main. Elle sentit des larmes venir à ses yeux quand elle vit la souffrance défigurant le visage de leur ami. La tête retombée sur le côté, il pleurait dans le giron de Logan, qui s'était assis sur le bord du lit. Scott lui tint le bras pendant que Tornade lui injectait un calmant. Sursautant sous la piqûre, Diablo tourna son regard vers la jeune femme qui lui sourit avec tendresse. D'une main, elle lui caressa doucement le visage, essuyant les traînées laissées par les larmes.

Le corps, complètement détendu à présent, Logan et Scott le lâchèrent. Cyclope se redressa, perplexe et inquiet. Logan resta assis, soutenant toujours la tête de Diablo contre lui. Visiblement conscient à présent, Kurt ne cessa pas pour autant de trembler. Il se remit à gémir et les larmes roulèrent de ses yeux. Une émotion trop forte semblait vouloir le submerger.

« Calme-toi ! lui murmurait Tornade. C'est fini maintenant..

- Ororo..

- Chut ! Ne dis rien ! Reste calme.. »

Avec méthode, elle entreprit de lui prendre le pouls - _trop rapide_ -, sa température - _élevée _-, puis de l'ausculter avec un stéthoscope. Sa respiration était forte et difficile.

Les élèves, soudain, s'écartèrent pour laisser entrer le Professeur Xavier, dont le visage exprimait l'incertitude et l'effroi.

« Vite ! dit-il. Amenez-le à l'infirmerie ! Sa fièvre est, à mon avis, passagère mais son état m'inquiète !

- Vous savez de quoi il rêvait, professeur ? demanda Scott.

- Je n'ai capté que des bribes d'images, mais le peu que j'ai vu était atroce. Et je pense que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait de tels cauchemars !

- Oui, il m'en avait parlé, intervint Malicia. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle : les adultes attentifs, Bobby soucieux, les élèves curieux.

« On en reparlera plus tard, Malicia, lui dit le Professeur Xavier. Maintenant, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de tous les élèves. Allez tous vous recoucher à présent. »

Tandis que les jeunes gens obtempéraient, Malicia, Bobby et Jubilé fermant la marche, Logan souleva dans ses bras Diablo. Ce dernier venait de sombrer dans un sommeil maladif, abattu par le calmant. Wolverine fut étonné par l'extrême légèreté de son ami. Il pouvait même sentir les os de son dos.

Suivi de Tornade et Scott, il prit l'ascenseur pour descendre à l'infirmerie, où il déposa Kurt dans un lit. Tornade le recouvrit d'un drap de coton blanc, puis s'activa pour le soigner et le soulager au mieux. Scott et Logan la laissèrent. Un instant, ils contemplèrent l'infirmerie derrière la porte vitrée.

« Quand Jean faisait ses horribles cauchemars, son état ressemblait à celui de Kurt. »

Logan n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. _« Un-½il » lui parlait de Jean !_ Il regarda Cyclope en gardant son visage le plus impassible, ce qui lui était plutôt difficile en raison des circonstances.

« A la différence près qu'avec elle, la chambre tremblait sous les secousses de son pouvoir. Elle ne se contrôlait plus du tout. »

Logan passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux_. Heureusement que notre sautillant Elfe avait gardé un tant soit peu un « contrôle » sur son pouvoir, car sinon il aurait pu se téléporter au diable vauvert !_

Le Professeur Xavier était, lui, resté dans la chambre de Diablo. Il revoyait les images qu'il avait réussies à cerner dans l'esprit du jeune Allemand. Il y avait une chambre, puis une foule furieuse armée de haches et de torches. A nouveau la chambre, une chambre à la réalité tronquée. Une statue sombre. Se succédaient des visions de terreur, avec des femmes et des enfants pleurant, massacrés sans pitié. Cette dernière vision s'apparentait fort à une situation de guerre : les soldats étaient vêtus de courtes toges recouvertes d'armures des lances en main, à cheval, ils harponnaient les gens qui s'enfuyaient. Le sang éclaboussait tout..

Soudain, un cri dans sa tête le figea sous la surprise : //Charles !! Je répugne à l'avouer, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide !\\

_Eric.._

********************

An 2000, soit 7 ans plus tôt

« Veuillez signer ici, Mr Turner, annonça la fonctionnaire. »

Le débonnaire et ventripotent milliardaire agrippa, de ses doigts bagués d'or, un stylo-plume reluisant et appliqua sa longue signature sur la fiche administrative. La fonctionnaire, son tailleur bleu ceint avec rigueur sur sa taille, classa minutieusement le bout de papier signé dans un tiroir numéroté et alphabétisé, tandis que Mr Turner appréciait la courbe de ses jambes.

« Veuillez me suivre, lui dit-elle avec le visage plus froid qu'un iceberg. »

Avec l'allure élégante d'un phoque sur une plage, Mr Turner se laissa docilement guider le long des couloirs blancs et aseptisés du Centre pour Jeunes Mutants, à New York.

Ce lieu servait « d'orphelinat » pour les mutants mineurs, véritablement orphelins ou abandonnés par leurs familles. Rares étaient ceux qui se faisaient adopter. Quand l'un d'entre eux finalement était accueilli par une nouvelle famille, ses parents adoptifs étaient souvent des milliardaires. Ces derniers y voyaient le moyen idéal « d'épater la galerie » en montrant leur nouvelle progéniture dotée de pouvoirs fabuleux. C'était une manière comme une autre de se mettre en valeur. En transformant ces enfants en phénomènes de foire grand luxe, ils attiraient des gens chez eux.

On disait : _« Un tel a une fillette extraordinaire sautant d'arbre en arbre un tel a un garçon recouvert d'une fourrure plus douce que l'hermine.. » _Mais on disait surtout : _« Mr un tel est un homme de bien, généreux, ouvert. En accueillant un mutant, il nous prouve sa grande valeur d'âme. Il est humain. »_

Bref, adopter un jeune mutant était un pis-aller pour les milliardaires, dans le seul but de se glorifier un peu plus par cet acte. Avoir un mutant chez soi faisait parler de vous. Cela vous permettait de devenir quelqu'un d'incontournable, quelqu'un qu'il fallait rencontrer. Vous deveniez un pôle indispensable des hautes sphères et de la jet set.

Mr Turner n'avait pas d'autres ambitions que celle-ci. Déjà gros bonnet de la finance et de l'immobilier, il rêvait de faire de sa villa en Californie un lieu à la mode, dont s'enticheraient les plus grandes célébrités. Pour cela, il avait donc opté pour la « Solution Mutante » : _un mutant chez moi_, se disait-il, _et tout le monde viendra le voir, et par conséquent me voir, m'applaudir et m'acclamer comme le juste homme que je suis._

Ainsi donc, au Centre pour Jeunes Mutants, il faisait son « marché », guidé par l'aérodynamique fonctionnaire. Mr Turner avait spécifié qu'il désirait une fille, jolie de préférence - ce genre de qualités attirant toujours les convoitises -, et « non-commune ». Entendez par là qu'il voulait un spécimen de mutant physiquement hors du commun, qui le différencie totalement en apparence des humains. Il fallait que les gens _voient _au premier coup d'½il que c'est un mutant.

Bien entendu, il n'avait pas donné ces raisons sur la fiche qu'on lui avait fait remplir. Sur celle-ci, il avait décrit l'apanage de ses beaux sentiments, sa fibre paternelle compatissante à l'égard de ces pauvres mutants.. Personne n'était dupe de ce genre de tournure, mais tout le monde procédait ainsi. Et le Centre était toujours heureux de se débarrasser d'un de ses pensionnaires et ne se préoccupait pas des conditions d'accueil dans les familles d'adoption.

Alternativement, Mr Turner se penchait pour regarder derrière les petites vitres rectangulaires des portes des « cellules ». La fonctionnaire lui expliquait les spécificités des petites mutantes qui y logeaient. Certaines avaient des pouvoirs vraiment magiques, comme se transformer en chien ou faire pousser des plantes, mais Mr Turner se souciait comme d'une guigne de leurs capacités extrasensorielles. Non, lui, il voulait une fille ressemblant à un _freak_ ! Il se fichait du pouvoir qu'elle pouvait avoir ! De toute manière, il avait l'intention de demander le sérum censé annihiler n'importe quel pouvoir, car il ne voulait pas que sa _fille adoptive_ use de ses facultés contre lui !

Finalement, il dénicha la perle rare. Une fillette de 10 ans, originaire d'Europe, sans famille, mignonnette tout plein. Et surtout, un physique très _freaky_ ! La peau violet foncé, tachetée de ronds noirs, de grands yeux jaunes ourlés de vert, des oreilles longues et pointues, et surtout, clou du spectacle, une longue queue fourchue préhensile.

« Elle s'appelle Jeanne, récita la fonctionnaire. Originaire de Belgique. Parents inconnus. Elle a été trouvée, deux mois plus tôt, à Manhattan, fouillant la nuit dans les poubelles. Parle peu l'anglais. »

Mr Turner regarda attentivement la gamine, prostrée en boule sur son lit. Un joli minois. Elle serait belle plus tard.

« Cette petite est adorable ! s'exclama-t-il. Je l'adopte !

- Je dois vous prévenir que son pouvoir est..

- Qu'importe son pouvoir ! Tout à l'heure, vous m'avez parlé d'un certain sérum pouvant empêcher leurs pouvoirs de fonctionner ? Je le veux ! »

On ouvrit la porte et deux hommes en combinaisons blanches vinrent attraper la fillette, qui se débattit et chercha à mordre avec ses dents pointues

« Hou ! La Sauvageonne ! commentait Mr Turner. Petite coquine ! »

_Défoule-toi, ma mignonne.. Bientôt, je t'aurai bridée.._

********************

Retour au présent.

Le Professeur Xavier passa en premier lieu par l'infirmerie, où Ororo le rassura au sujet de Diablo : il dormait à présent d'un sommeil sans rêve, paisible et détendu la fièvre était toujours là mais avait commencé à baisser.

Puis, le Professeur se dirigea vers le Cerebro, afin de se mettre en contact avec son vieil ami Eric Lehnsherr, alias Magnéto, qui l'avait appelé à l'aide.

Eric n'était absolument pas le genre à quémander de l'aide. Il n'avait supplié l'assistance de Xavier qu'une seule fois, il y a déjà très longtemps de cela : quand un feu criminel avait ravagé sa maison, lui tuant sa femme Magda et sa fille Anya. Charles n'avait rien pu faire pour l'aider, car il était trop loin. L'appel au secours d'Eric avait été un cri du c½ur, un dernier sursaut d'espoir qui s'était consumé avec les flammes de l'incendie. En représailles, il avait décimé toute la foule autour de lui, usant de son pouvoir magnétique grandissant. C'était à partir de ce jour que les relations entre lui et Xavier s'étaient sensiblement refroidies.

En passant devant l'écran de contrôle, le Professeur Xavier fut alerté par le voyant rouge indiquant la découverte d'un nouveau mutant dans les environs. Ce « petit Cerebro miniature », qu'il avait conçu depuis peu, permettait de détecter chaque nouvelle présence mutante dans un rayon de 300 km autour de l'Etat de New York. Xavier se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il charge, demain, Ororo et Scott d'aller faire une reconnaissance auprès de ce mutant inconnu.

Il entra dans le Cerebro et se connecta à lui. Depuis, la catastrophe à Alkaly Lake, Xavier avait toujours un pincement au c½ur à chaque fois qu'il usait du Cerebro. Il n'avait cessé de rechercher Jean Grey, depuis qu'il avait ressenti, juste avant de donner un cours, la présence familière de la jeune femme. Mais, ses recherches n'avaient abouti à rien et Xavier commençait à croire qu'il n'avait fait que rêver de cette chère présence..

Mentalement, il actionna le dispositif et rechercha Magnéto. Presque aussitôt, son esprit fut connecté à celui d'Eric.

//Charles ! Je t'en prie, ne me juge pas, mon ami..\\

//Cela n'a jamais été dans mes habitudes, Eric, de juger quelqu'un avant d'entendre ce qu'il a à dire.\\

//Laisse-moi d'abord te jurer que je n'ai dans l'immédiat rien entrepris dans mon action pro-mutante, au cas où tu en douterais..\\

//J'en doute toujours, mais je te laisserai le « bénéfice du doute ».. J'espère que Pyro flamboie de toute sa vigueur sous ton aile protectrice ?\\

//Abandonne tes sarcasmes ! Pyro va bien et tu le sais ! Je ne suis pas un tortionnaire !.. C'est de Mystique, dont j'aimerai te parler !\\

//Mystique ?\\

//Elle est en proie à des cauchemars effroyables, qui la mettent dans des crises de folie furieuse et de rage démente. Souvent elle pleure, qu'elle soit endormie ou non.. Charles, elle refuse de me parler. Je pense que toi seul peut lui venir en aide grâce à ta télépathie. J'aimerai que tu sondes son esprit et que tu découvres ce qui ne va pas en elle !\\

Le Professeur Xavier tenta de réfléchir très vite, mais ce qu'il venait d'apprendre le remplissait d'incertitude. A n'en pas douter, Mystique et Diablo subissaient tous les deux des cauchemars analogues, puis refusaient d'en parler à leurs proches.. Quoique Diablo, lui, en avait parlé à Malicia. _Etrange.. Pourquoi à elle ? _Décidément, Xavier se dit que l'interroger au plus vite serait une nécessité ! Du reste, concernant la simultanéité des songes entre Mystique et Kurt, ce n'était pas qu'un simple hasard. D'autant plus que Charles n'ignorait pas le lien familial qui les unissait. Une raison supplémentaire pour supputer un mal commun à eux deux.

//D'accord, Eric.. Mais je veux que ce soit fait avec le consentement de Mystique.. En espérant que tout ceci n'est pas un piège que tu nous prépares, je suis même prêt à vous inviter dans mon école.\\

//Charles.. Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas me juger.. J'aurais pensé que tu possédais une meilleure opinion de moi, malgré tous mes travers.. Jamais je n'inventerai une histoire pareille dans le seul but de vous tendre un piège, à toi et tes précieux X-men.. Je n'ai jamais été mesquin, sache-le !\\

//Excuse-moi, Eric.. Mais je dois t'avouer que je suis troublé par ce que tu m'as raconté. Figure-toi que le jeune Kurt Wagner subit lui-aussi l'assaut de cauchemars effroyables. J'en ai capté quelques images et j'ignore encore ce que ça signifie, mais l'horreur qu'on en ressent n'est qu'un euphémisme !\\

//Tu penses que les cauchemars de Mystique et de ton Diablo seraient liés ?\\

//N'oublie pas que Mystique est quand même la mère de Kurt !.. Le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux touchés est précisément « troublant » !\\

//Charles.. Est-ce que ce Diablo sait que Mystique est sa mère ?\\

Xavier ferma les yeux et soupira.

//Non.. Je ne sais pas comment lui apprendre la chose. Je pense que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, mais à elle..\\

Eric ne répondit pas. Charles, lui, se laissa un temps entraîner par ses pensées. Il avait su que Kurt était le fils de Mystique en lisant dans l'esprit de cette dernière. C'était, très récemment, lors d'une rixe minable déclenchée par Pyro contre des supporteurs de base-ball vindicatifs. Les X-men étaient intervenus pour calmer le jeu, et Mystique, elle, avait surgi pour récupérer Pyro. A ce moment, elle s'était figée quelques secondes en revoyant Diablo à nouveau après plusieurs mois écoulés : Xavier avait alors pu lire dans son esprit qu'elle s'était assurée que Kurt était bien son fils comme elle l'avait supposé à Alkaly Lake.

//Quoiqu'il en soit, si tu me jures que tes intentions ne sont pas autres que celle d'aider Mystique, je veux bien vous recevoir et prendre soin d'elle.\\

//Charles, quelqu'un comme toi ne devrait pas avoir des doutes semblables. Je t'offre en ce moment mon esprit comme un livre ouvert, et toi tu continues de douter de mes « intentions ».. Sinon, je te remercie de ton invitation. Il faut d'abord que je persuade Mystique, puis je te recontacterai.. Au revoir, mon cher ami..\\

********************

Kurt ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait mort de fatigue et il n'avait jamais été aussi las. Péniblement, il se rendit compte qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Penchée au-dessus de lui, _diese liebe Sturm_ lui souriait. Elle lui mit une main sur le front, puis lui prit le pouls et afficha une mine satisfaite.

« Ta fièvre est tombée, Kurt.. Tu sais, tu nous as fait une belle frayeur cette nuit !

- Que.., déglutit avec difficulté Diablo. Que s'était-il passé ?

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

Kurt secoua négativement la tête. Une lourde torpeur baignait ses perceptions dans le flou le plus complet. Il parvint à se remémorer certains évènements de la nuit, mais il était encore trop fatigué pour clarifier ces souvenirs. Refermant les yeux, il sentit la main de Tornade se refermer sur la sienne.

« Repose-toi.., lui dit-elle. Nous en reparlerons avec le Professeur Xavier plus tard. »

********************

Mr Turner venait s'acquérir une magnifique demeure dans l'Etat de New York, où il venait s'installer : la Californie le connaissait, la Côte Est des Etats-Unis allait le découvrir ! Il serait célèbre sur tout le continent nord-américain ! _Je conquiers New York, et le monde entier sera bientôt à mes pieds !_

Il entra sa voiture, un 4x4 étincelant de modernité, dans le superbe garage « sur-aménagé ». Puis, il embrassa affectueusement son épouse comblée sur la joue avant de descendre du véhicule. Avec brusquerie, il ouvrit la porte arrière gauche et fit sortir brutalement une jeune femme de 17 ans.

« Sors de là-dedans, Jean !

- Je m'appelle Jeanne, répliqua la jeune mutante.

- C'est la millième fois que je te le dis, tu n'es plus en Belgique !! Je t'ai donné la nationalité américaine, donc tu as maintenant un prénom anglo-saxon ! Tu t'appelles Jean !! »

Sur ce, il administra une gifle monumentale à la jeune fille, qui valsa à terre. Mrs Turner contourna le 4x4 pour se mettre derrière elle et renifla de mépris. Puis, son mari attrapa la mutante par ses longs cheveux noirs et la poussa à l'intérieur de la maison, où elle s'étala sur le sol du salon.

« A présent que nous sommes à « Big Apple », lui dit Mr Turner. Nous avons devant nous une dernière étape avant que la renommé ne m'élise au panthéon des surhommes ! Je ne tolérai pas de vagues, tu as compris ! Donc, tu vas continuer à faire gentiment ce qu'on te dit ! De toute façon, le ménage ne t'a jamais fatiguée, car avec ta queue préhensile tu as trois bras pour le prix de deux ! Puis, tu continueras à te montrer charmante, discrète et réservée quand nous organiserons des soirées mondaines ! Est-ce clair ?!

- Très clair !!

- Bien.. Alors, maintenant, occupe-toi de nos bagages.. »

Au même instant, pendant que le Professeur Xavier se dirigeait vers Cerebro pour communiquer avec Eric, il remarqua un voyant rouge lui indiquant la présence d'un nouveau mutant non loin de New York. Demain, il chargerait Tornade et Scott de l'identifier. Il s'agissait de la jeune Jeanne, rebaptisée Jean lors de son adoption par Mr Turner sept ans plus tôt au Centre pour Jeunes Mutants.

_Vous avez remarqué, j'ai fait un effort en me renseignant sur Magnéto ! Concernant l'incendie qui a tué sa femme et sa fille, je n'ai donc rien inventé : j'ai tout trouvé dans l'encyclopédie Marvel sur les X-men !_

_Au fait, « diese liebe Sturm » veut dire « cette chère Tornade » !_

_Reviewez-moi !! Je vous attends ! et @+ Bizzzz_


	3. Chap 02: Réminiscences

On continue tout ensemble !!

**Juste un petit message concernant les reviews :** voilà, j'ose imaginer qu'il y a plus de deux personnes à me lire. C'est sans doute de la prétention de croire ça, mais s'il y a un 3ème ou 4ème (voir 5, 6, 7ème…) lecteur dans les parages, ce serait tellement gentil de sa part de me dire ce qu'il pense de mon histoire !!! Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez : dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas, des suggestions à faire, des conseils, des envies que vous aimeriez que je concrétise (je le ferai dans la mesure du possible…) Seule condition : soyez pas trop méchants quand même si c'est si nul que ça !! « Si vous plaaaîîîîîtttttt ! » (en même temps, c'est peut-être parce que c'est nul que je n'ai pas plus de reviews… Bouhou !!)

**Réponses à mes 2 seules et fidèles revieweuses (les filles, je vous aime !) :**

Matteic : Niark ! niark ! niark ! c'est qui la bêbête qui titille et titille toujours plus ? Vive Kurt ! (bon… ok… faut que je me calme… vite ! Douche froide !!) Enfin, merci de me faire confiance !! Je vais essayer d'être à la hauteur ! A part ça, ch'uis pas encore allée lire la fic en anglais que tu me conseillais (29 chaps !! faut que je prépare psychologiquement à lire tout ça !)

Loo-Felagund : Merci pour toutes tes suggestions ! Ca m'a aidée à m'en sortir ! Tu jugeras toi-même du résultat : je pense que j'ai assez bien goupillé la chose !! Et puis, tu vas être contente : j'ai exhaussé tes souhaits concernant… tu sais qui ! A toi de voir donc, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise autant que le précédent !!

Chapitre 2 : Réminiscences

_Jeanne regarda le militaire, qui hurlait après sa sœur en lui maintenant le canon d'un revolver sur la tempe._

_Ils étaient dans Central Park, la nuit. Jeanne tenait encore contre elle ce qu'elle et sa sœur avaient réussi à voler cette journée : quelques victuailles. Elle tremblait de froid et de peur, ses pieds mal chaussés trempés par la neige, sa robe déchirée. Mais, du haut de ses cinq ans, elle tentait d'avoir l'air aussi résistante que sa grande sœur. Elle la regarda : elle était droite, le visage fermé et résigné ; elle semblait ne pas se rendre compte qu'un homme vitupérant la visait de son arme._

_Autour d'eux, il devait y avoir quatre ou cinq autres militaires, dont un officier. Mais Jeanne n'aurait su dire leur nombre exact car elle était éblouie par les lumières qu'ils projetaient vers elles. Soudain, l'officier prit la parole, mais Jeanne ne comprenait pas encore l'anglais. Sa sœur répondit sur le ton de la lassitude et l'homme soupira bruyamment d'énervement._

_//Jeanne…\\_

_La petite fille sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de sa sœur dans sa tête. Elle leva les yeux pour la regarder, mais elle était toujours immobile._

_//Jeanne, écoute-moi attentivement… Je vais créer une diversion et toi, tu t'enfuiras aussi vite que tu peux. Tu as bien entendu ? Tu couras très vite. Cache-toi dans les ténèbres, là où ils ne pourront pas te trouver…\\_

_//Et toi ?\\_

_Sa sœur ne répondit pas, mais se jeta contre le militaire toujours hurlant, qui, déstabilisé, tira en l'air. Aussitôt, la confusion régna parmi les hommes armés, qui se précipitèrent pour la maintenir. Telle une Furie, elle griffait, se débattait et donnait les coups les plus divers. Jeanne, quant à elle, en profita pour se faufiler entre deux jambes et commença à courir de toutes ses forces, les tympans bourdonnant. Un militaire la vit s'enfuir et se mit à la poursuivre. Mais très vite Jeanne parvint à se glisser dans un fourré, où sans peine elle devint invisible, se dissimulant très facilement dans le noir._

Anxieusement, elle regarda sa sœur qui criait des invectives envers les militaires. Deux d'entre eux réussirent à l'immobiliser par les bras. Avec effroi, Jeanne vit l'officier sortir son arme. Lentement, il pointa son revolver sur la tête de la jeune femme et, sans sommation, il tira.

Jeanne se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda sa chambre. Puis, elle observa, à travers le vasistas, les étoiles de la nuit, scintillantes. Elle s'adossa au dos de son lit et ramena ses genoux contre elle. Sans bruit, elle pleura…

********************

«Elfe… Tu as une tête à faire fuir ! s'exclama Wolverine.»

Diablo eut un pauvre sourire en guise de réponse et passa son chemin, saluant à peine les élèves qui s'enquéraient de sa santé. Tournant dans un couloir, il s'aperçut dans la vitre d'une fenêtre. Logan n'exagérait pas : les traits tirés, les yeux cernés, les paupières lourdes, les cheveux en broussailles et l'air mort. Sûr qu'il avait une tête à faire peur ! _Kaputt, mein Freund... Tu es complètement kaputt…_

Riant jaune de sa propre image, il alla frapper à la porte du professeur Xavier.

«Ah ! Kurt ! Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.»

Ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier d'avantage, épuisé au dernier degré par sa précédente nuit : sans cauchemar mais sans sommeil non plus, puisqu'il s'était évertué à rester éveillé. Désormais, il redoutait la venue de la nuit et ses cortèges de mauvais songes. Si seulement, il avait su ce que tout cela signifiait…

«Nous parlerons de la signification de ces cauchemars en temps utile, Kurt. Ne t'inquiète pas…»

Diablo sursauta, toujours quelque peu déstabilisé quand le professeur le surprenait dans ses pensées.

«J'ai parlé avec Malicia à l'instant, continua le professeur. Elle m'a confirmé le fait que tu t'étais confié à elle… Kurt, je trouve très bien que tu ais parlé de ça avec quelqu'un. Mais, … je crains que Malicia ne soit pas la personne indiquée pour t'aider. Je ne dis pas ça pour que tu te confies exclusivement à moi, non ! Tu peux parler à qui tu veux.

- Alors, pourquoi pas Malicia, Herr Professor ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Parce que j'ai découvert, dans ma conversation avec elle, qu'elle aussi a besoin de se confier, sur quelque chose que malheureusement elle a cachée. Comprends ceci, Kurt : Malicia ne pourra pas t'aider car, en quelque sorte, elle subit la même chose que toi en ce moment…»

Diablo, qui jusqu'à maintenant avait gardé les yeux baissés, les leva pour fixer intensément le professeur. Ce dernier avait contourné son bureau et se trouvait près de lui à présent.

«Vous voulez dire que… Malicia fait les mêmes cauchemars que moi…

- Pas exactement. Je ne sais pas encore ce que ça signifie… J'ai essayé de parler avec elle, mais il y a manifestement quelque chose qu'elle nous cache. Je ne sais pas encore si c'est lié aux cauchemars… Dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu allé vers elle en premier ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas… Je veux dire… Je crois que j'ai eu besoin de lui parler, mais je ne saurai dire pourquoi. C'est même indéfinissable. On s'entend bien, on rigole facilement ensemble… Bobby n'aime pas trop d'ailleurs, mais il se trompe à notre sujet… Car avec Malicia, j'ai l'impression d'être avec une âme sœur… Vous me comprenez ?… Ce n'est ni de l'amour ni de la franche camaraderie, c'est autre chose.

- Elle s'est confiée à toi, comme toi avec elle ?

- Oui… Souvent elle parle de sa tristesse de ne pouvoir toucher Bobby sans lui faire mal. Elle me parle de ce genre de chose… Mais jamais elle ne m'a dit qu'elle faisait des cauchemars équivalent aux miens. Pensez-vous, Herr Professor, qu'il y ait… un lien ?

- Avec toi ? Il est possible aussi que ses mauvais rêves n'aient aucun rapport avec les tiens. Tu vois, je t'avoue mon ignorance sur le sujet… J'aurais évidemment besoin pour comprendre que vous me parliez plus, tous les deux, mais je ne veux pas vous brusquer… Je sais que ça peut être difficile de se confier.»

Kurt hocha tristement de la tête. Il revoyait les images défiler. Cette chambre infernale… Rien que le fait d'y penser lui donnait la nausée ! La personne allongée à ses côtés… Il ne voulait pas se rappeler son visage, car… cette personne, dans son rêve, baignait dans son sang, une dague fichée dans le ventre. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette image revenait sans cesse, pourquoi il rêvait d'_elle_, morte à ses côtés.

_Puis, il y avait ces visions d'horreur, qui le projetait dans le charnier d'une guerre antique. Bousculé, renversé, piétiné, il était traîné à terre par une foule affolée. Péniblement, il se relevait et devait suivre le mouvement pour éviter de tomber à nouveau à terre. Dans sa course, il devait enjamber les corps des malheureux, étouffés par la bousculade._

_De nombreux enfants, trop fragiles, qui avaient été emportés par le flot, étaient tombés, pour ne plus se relever, et avaient été foulés aux pieds par la foule. Cette dernière ne réfléchissait plus, seule la peur guidait ses pas._

_Soudain elle débouchait sur une place, où un peloton d'archers l'attendait pour lui assener une volée de flèches. Avec violence et force cris, les gens touchés s'abattaient sur ceux de derrière. Une femme, une flèche enfoncée dans son front, tombait lourdement sur Diablo, qui, par les bras, tentait en vain de la retenir tandis que le sang, giclant de la plaie, lui éclaboussait le visage. Haletant, Diablo parvenait à la déposer à terre sans s'effondrer à son tour, puis s'enfuyait dans la confusion crée par l'attaque des archers._

_Il se retrouvait dans une venelle, où s'amoncelaient des cadavres. Aveuglé, la figure dégoulinante du sang de la femme, il trébuchait sur des jambes, des corps, avant de s'étaler parmi eux. Avec dégoût et panique, il tentait de se remettre debout, mais une main l'agrippait. Une jeune adolescente le retenait par le poignet en gémissant, les yeux agrandis par la terreur et les joues creusées par les larmes. Diablo la regardait avec une peur grandissante et remarquait qu'elle avait une horrible entaille au travers du ventre, et les jambes coupées net sous les genoux. Hurlant, Kurt retirait sa main de la prise glaciale de la fille, dont la tête s'affaissait en avant, morte. Il reprenait sa course, ne retenant plus ses cris._

_Il débouchait dans une grande artère. Un soldat à cheval le renversait en passant au galop, le faisant rouler contre le mur. Meurtri, la peau arrachée par le frottement contre la chaux, Diablo se retrouvait à nouveau au sol, parmi les morts. Impuissant, il observait le chevalier continuer sa course et empaler de sa lance un homme fuyant devant lui. Kurt pensa alors à se téléporter, mais se rendit compte qu'il en était incapable._

_Brusquement, la terre se mit à trembler. Dans un mugissement effroyable, elle se craquela et ouvrit de profonds fossés dans la ville. Maintenant, population et soldats partageaient la même terreur face à la colère de la terre. Kurt vit avec horreur l'eau surgir des excavations, dans un dégorgement bouillonnant. Son cri fut interrompu par les eaux, qui l'entraînèrent dans leur déversement, engloutissant la ville. Partout retentissaient des hurlements de mort…_

_~ Kurt !_

_Désespérément, Diablo cherchait à atteindre la surface, mais, inexorablement, il s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément. Bientôt les ténèbres furent totales. Il sentait un étrange apaisement l'envahir, tandis que ses poumons se gorgeaient d'eau et qu'il étouffait…_

_~ Kurt !!_

_Mais, il se retrouvait alors dans la chambre aux murs mouvants. Face à lui, une statue sombre trônait sur un meuble. Et à ses côtés, agonisait…_

«KURT !!!»

Diablo faillit se renverser en arrière en revenant à la réalité. Logan le retenait par les bras, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude. Kurt se rendit alors compte qu'il était à moitié assis, à moitié allongé à terre, au milieu du bureau du professeur. Ce dernier se tenait derrière Wolverine, penché en avant sur son fauteuil et extrêmement soucieux.

«Kurt ! lui dit-il. M'entends-tu ?»

Diablo hocha nerveusement la tête. Logan l'aida à se relever et à s'installer dans un fauteuil. Vaguement, il écouta le professeur lui raconter que soudain il avait basculé en avant sur le sol avant d'être pris de convulsions. Puis qu'il avait été sourd aux appels et qu'il s'était mis à crier et crier encore, toujours plus fort. Wolverine avait surgi à ce moment-là.

Confus, Kurt constata qu'une fois encore il avait ameuté tout le monde : plusieurs élèves se pressaient à la porte, dont Malicia qui le regarda avec un gentil sourire triste. Tornade dut derechef écarter les curieux pour entrer dans la pièce.

Diablo l'entendit discuter avec le professeur, qui acquiesça, puis elle s'adressa à Logan, qui, sur ce, l'aida à se mettre debout. Ses jambes fléchirent et lâchèrent sous lui, mais Wolverine le rattrapa au vol et l'aida à marcher.

«On te conduit à ta chambre, l'informa Ororo. Tu as besoin de dormir.»

Diablo voulut s'en défendre, mais n'en eut pas la force. Avant de quitter la pièce, il se tourna vers le professeur.

«Herr Professor… Vous avez vu ?

- Oui, Kurt… J'ai vu…»

********************

Au volant de sa superbe Ford bleu métal, Scott se sentait habituellement l'esprit clair et déchargé de ses habituelles bêtes sombres. Mais ayant à ses côtés une Tornade particulièrement crispée et émotive, il était à son tour contrarié, ce qui, à son corps défendant, se répercutait sur sa conduite. Par trois fois, il avait pilé à un feu rouge il accélérait, décélérait, faisait crisser ses pneus. Ororo ne disait rien, mais se tenait fermement à sa ceinture de sécurité et à la poignée de la porte, tout en jetant un coup d'œil craintif au conducteur.

Elle avait veillé Diablo toute la matinée et le début de l'après-midi, après l'avoir «forcé» à s'endormir. Totalement paniqué, il n'avait pas lâché sa main pendant que le somnifère faisait effet. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait chantonné une vieille berceuse africaine de son enfance, en lui caressant avec douceur les cheveux. Il s'était détendu et avait finalement fermé les yeux. Peu après, il s'était endormi. Longtemps, elle le couva du regard. _Un enfant… Il n'est encore qu'un enfant…_ Mais, en ayant cette pensée, elle sentit ses sentiments basculer ; elle dut bien admettre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un élan purement maternel qui la poussait vers le jeune allemand…

Ce fut donc dans un état second qu'elle partit avec Scott. A la demande du professeur, ils devaient se rendre à la propriété du milliardaire Conrad J. Turner, magnat de la finance et promoteur réputé de la côte Ouest des Etats-Unis. Résidait chez lui un mutant une jeune fille d'après ce que put en savoir le professeur grâce au Cerebro. Il n'avait pas pu, par contre, découvrir son pouvoir.

L'homme habitait une demeure luxueuse, pas très loin du Manoir de Xavier, dans l'Etat de New York. Dans un créneau aléatoire, Scott gara la voiture le long de la grille d'entrée et coupa le moteur d'un coup sec.

*******************

Mystique secoua vigoureusement la tête dans le sens négatif, puis se retourna dans son lit.

Mi-exaspérée, mi-boudeuse, elle contempla le mur gris qui lui faisait face. Devant cette paroi nue aux traînées noirâtres, elle constata, pour la première fois de sa vie, qu'elle n'avait jamais connu de chambre avec une fenêtre, qui lui eût permis de regarder l'horizon. Non, de son lit, elle n'avait toujours connu que la barrière des quatre murs. Une chambre était pour elle quelque chose de sinistre, de renfermé. Certains peuvent s'évader vers des rivages imaginaires sans quitter leur lit. Mais, pour Mystique, une chambre ou un lit la ramenait toujours à la triste réalité. Des draps et un oreiller n'avaient rien de réconfortant. Ils lui rappelaient combien elle avait été seule toute sa vie.

_Depuis sa majorité, tant de choses s'étaient déroulées dans sa vie qu'elle les avait, non pas oubliés, mais retranchés dans sa mémoire : maintenant, ils revenaient en force, en choisissant le biais des rêves._

_Du temps du professeur Werner, pourtant la plus belle époque de sa vie, la chambre qu'elle occupait était déjà sans fenêtre. Sans horizon. Pour la protéger du dehors, avait dit le professeur. La protéger contre quoi ? Elle ne comprenait pas à l'époque. Elle n'avait qu'entre deux et cinq ans. Trop jeune pour comprendre. Mais paradoxalement, ses souvenirs s'étaient ancrés en elle._

_Le professeur Werner, en la privant de la vue du dehors, empêchait en réalité le dehors de la voir. Sans horizon, sans vis-à-vis, sans contact humain. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la confie à un jeune couple. Grâce à une rente annuelle, il devait désormais s'occuper d'elle comme de leur propre fille. Aujourd'hui encore, Mystique ne comprenait pas pourquoi le professeur l'avait éloignée de lui. Car c'était cela : il l'avait rejetée, c'était débarrassé d'elle brusquement. Pourquoi ? Le simple fait qu'elle fut une mutante n'expliquait pas le pourquoi._

_Bref, après l'avoir privé d'horizon, le professeur Werner l'avait privée d'avenir en la confiant à ce couple, qui eut tôt fait de la priver du reste. La chaleur humaine que lui donnait le professeur se transforma en froideur auprès de ses parents adoptifs. Son innocence d'enfant disparut du même coup face à cette fadeur de sentiment. Les joies que procurent les jeux lui furent enlevées quand on lui interdit de jouer pour ne pas faire de bruit. L'expression «être sage comme une image» fit d'elle une statue de craie, à la surface dure mais fragile. Quant à sa chambre, ce fut la seule chose qui resta à peu près identique à ce qu'elle avait connu : elle logeait au grenier, sans fenêtre. Une enfance sans affection. Elle n'était pas battue, mais jamais elle n'était touchée non plus. La seule condition qu'on lui imposait était de se faire aussi uniforme qu'une huître sur un rocher : elle devait disparaître, oublier même qu'elle fut vivante afin d'être la moins visible possible._

_La camaraderie enfantine lui inculqua la «loi de la jungle» et la «loi du talion». Ces deux notions apparurent bien sûr avec l'école : la petite mutante violette à écailles devint très vite le souffre-douleur et le bouc-émissaire des autres. Se laissant faire au départ, très vite pourtant, elle développa un sens de l'instinct et de la conservation. Elle commença par savoir se mettre hors de portée des coups, avant de rendre ces mêmes coups à son tour. Dans cet «art», elle était devenue sans pitié, aussi opiniâtre qu'habile à répondre à la violence par la violence._

_Puis, elle avait fugué, sans que personne par la suite n'entame de recherches poussées pour la retrouver. De cette terne existence dans sa famille d'adoption, il ne lui était resté que son nom sur une carte d'identit : «Raven Darkholme». Mais, assez tôt, elle fut fichée sous le pseudonyme de «Mystique». Raven la Mutante, surnommée «Kraken-girl» par les enfants nourris à «Superman», mourut du même coup._

_Récemment, grâce à un rêve énigmatique, elle s'était souvenue qu'elle s'était appelée «Onyx». Qui l'avait appelée ainsi ? Werner, ou sa vraie mère, que jamais elle ne connut ?_

_«Mystique» s'activa avec ténacité au sein de la Confrérie des Mauvais Mutants, 1ère du nom, qu'elle fonda en Allemagne, où elle avait grandi. En y réfléchissant rétrospectivement, elle jugea ses compagnons et elle-même comme de vulgaires sales gosses. Une période misérable de sa vie, passée à commettre du vandalisme de bas étage et à rester cachée dans les égouts : avec pour seul horizon, les conduits d'évacuation des eaux débouchant sur le Rhin._

_Puis, elle avait effectué un virage à 180°. Usant de son pouvoir de métamorphe, elle se façonna l'image d'une jeune et jolie humaine. Par jeu, sans doute. Jeu devenu manie. Comme pour les joueurs des casinos. Elle s'amusa à créer une vie entière à l'image qu'elle avait façonnée. Grâce à l'argent de ses vols, elle parvint à s'installer et à tromper son entourage sur sa condition, ses voisins ne voyant en elle qu'une jeune fille moderne et «normale». Puis, tout avait basculé, quand elle eut rencontré le Comte von Löwenberg…_

Refermant ses bras dans les draps, Mystique ferma les yeux pour taire ce défilement intolérable de ses souvenirs, qui se projetaient allégrement sur le mur gris. Déjà qu'elle en rêvait chaque nuit, elle ne voulait pas se les rappeler éveillée. Que ses journées au présent lui appartiennent, sans être vampirisées par des réminiscences du passé.

«Mystique ?

- Je t'ai dit non, Eric.»

Magnéto soupira, fatigué. Il regarda, pensif, la nuque de la femme, qui lui avait tourné le dos sitôt qu'il avait suggéré qu'elle se fasse aider par Xavier.

«Pour ton bien, ce serait pourtant préférable, argumenta-t-il. Pour… celui de ton fils également.

- Qu'est-ce que Kurt à avoir là-dedans ?»

Elle avait posé cette question sur un ton si froid qu'il fit frissonner Magnéto lui-même. Il n'ignorait pas comment Mystique avait dû abandonner son enfant, sous peine qu'il se fasse lyncher. Depuis qu'elle avait reconnu le jeune Kurt comme étant son fils, une culpabilité latente la dévorait. Magnéto n'avait pas réussi à la faire parler sur ce sujet. Elle se confiait parfois au Crapaud, qui, remis de ses émotions de la Statue de la Liberté, était revenu récemment auprès d'eux (Dents-de-Sabre, lui, manquait encore à l'appel). Le Crapaud avait toujours été son confident, même si son amour portait sur Eric.

«Si tu acceptais de voir Charles et de lui parler, il pourrait alors peut-être aider également Diablo, car ce dernier a en ce moment des nuits aussi troublées que les tiennes.

- Grand bien lui fasse !

- Mystique, ton ironie est mal placée. Il est ton fils !»

Avec un visage extrêmement sérieux, elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Les yeux aussi durs que la pierre, la voix plus coupante que le silex, elle parla, sans s'en rendre compte, en allemand, très vite : «S'il est mon fils, je ne mérite pas d'être sa mère. L'ayant abandonné, je vois mal ce que je pourrais faire pour lui. Je suis… peinée qu'il soit perturbé en ce moment, mais je ne vois pas de rapport avec ma propre situation.

- Tu es perturbée toi-même, répondit Eric dans la même langue. Ne dis pas le contrai…

- Je ne vois pas, disais-je, de rapport dans le fait que Charles Xavier pourrait aider Kurt en m'aidant moi. Qu'il s'occupe de mon fils, qu'il le soulage comme je n'ai jamais pu le faire. Je ne pourrai pas revenir sur le passé afin de l'aider moi-même. Lui révéler qui est sa mère ne ferait que le perturber d'avantage. Je veux au moins lui éviter ça…»

********************

«Jean est une grande timide, disait d'un sourire mielleux Mr Turner.

- Nous ne lui voulons pas de mal, répondit avec le même sourie Tornade. Juste la voir…

- Oh, oui ! La «voir» bien sûr ! Tout le monde veut la voir : elle est si exceptionnelle physiquement. Une merveille de la nature !»

Mr Turner, croyant avoir affaire en les personnes de Tornade et Scott à deux inspecteurs des relations publiques, se délectait en peignant un portrait de lui-même en grand seigneur et bon samaritain. Il avait d'abord accueilli les deux jeunes gens avec beaucoup d'obséquiosité. Dans le salon, Mrs Turner avait apporté des petits gâteaux parfumés et du thé aromatisé. Puis, il avait répondu aimablement aux questions de ses hôtes : avec conviction, il avait plaint la pauvre «Jean», qu'il avait recueillie, elle qui n'avait connu que les rues, elle qui avait découvert avec lui l'amour paternel, elle qui…

Tornade avait finalement coupé court ce déversement d'hypocrisie sucrée, en réclamant de voir la fille, restée invisible jusqu'à maintenant.

Scott, lui, se sentait troublé, pour une raison qu'il jugeait lui-même stupide : _«Jean», elle s'appelle «Jean» ! _Que la jeune mutante porte ce nom l'avait remué plus qu'il n'aurait cru. Comment pouvait-il être troublé par ce seul fait anodin ? _De nombreuses femmes s'appellent «Jean» ! _Peut-être était-ce parce que Mr et Mrs Turner lui rappelait énormément le couple petit bourgeois que formaient les propres parents de Jean Grey. La similitude l'avait marqué d'emblée.

Cédant finalement, Mr Turner se leva, peinant visiblement à soulever son énorme ventre, puis monta les escaliers menant à l'étage. Mrs Turner, elle, s'était discrètement retirée dans la cuisine, par conséquent Ororo et Cyclope se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon.

«Je n'aime pas l'idée que cette jeune mutante vive ici, murmura Tornade. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas aussi heureuse que le prétend Mr Turner. Cet homme faux est aussi sournois qu'une anguille. Il n'a fait que nous mentir...»

Redescendit alors Mr Turner, suivi de la jeune «Jean». Les deux X-men furent véritablement surpris par son apparence : à quelques détails près, la jeune fille était la réplique de Diablo au féminin. Une queue fourchue préhensile, la peau bleu/violet foncé, les oreilles pointues, les yeux jaunes. Les différences fondamentales étaient celles-ci : sa peau était tachetée de noir et elle avait cinq doigts à ses mains, et non pas trois.

Elle ne les regarda pas, dardant son regard sur un point entre ses pieds. Elle répondit par monosyllabes à Tornade. A chaque fois, Mr Turner lui tapotait l'épaule, une lueur de menace terrible dans les yeux.

«Donc, tout va bien pour toi ?

- Oui, Mrs Turner est très gentille avec moi. Et Mr Turner est comme un père pour moi.

- Nous sommes ici pour te connaître. Il n'y a vraiment rien que tu veuilles nous dire ?

- Les Turner m'ont sauvée, Madame. Ils sont mes sauveurs. Il faut que vous sachiez combien ils sont gentils avec moi.

- Oh, elle est adorable ! minauda Mr Turner. Timide, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous avais prévenus !… Allez, tu peux remonter dans ta chambre, Jean.»

Elle fit mine de s'exécuter, mais à la dernière minute, elle attrapa la main de Scott et leur souhaita au revoir. Puis, elle se précipita dans l'escalier, suivie par le regard courroucé de Mr Turner. Scott, lui, cacha discrètement dans la poche de son jeans le bout de papier qu'elle lui avait glissé dans la main.

********************

_Elle regarda ses enfants. Les jumeaux étaient complètement dissemblables, aucun ne ressemblait à l'autre. Le petit garçon tenait d'elle assurément, mais la petite fille avait tout pris de son père. Elle s'attendrit en souriant à leurs frimousses endormies. Mais le bruit de la foule haineuse lui parvint, détruisant ce moment de tendresse._

_Elle reprit sa course, atteignant un bosquet en forêt où elle se réfugia un moment. Essoufflée, elle contempla de loin l'avancée de la foule. Cette dernière élevait haut des armes rudimentaires et barbares : faux, fourches… On aurait dit un mauvais film d'épouvante à la Frankenstein._

_Elle constata que le seul moyen d'échapper au massacre était de se fondre dans la mêlée. En un tour de main, elle prit l'apparence d'une jeune paysanne. Elle paraissait tout à fait humaine. Elle regarda à nouveau ses enfants. Sa fille avait l'air d'une enfant normale, mais son fils, avec sa peau bleue et sa queue de diable, serait brûlé vif en un rien de temps._

_Elle reprit sa course, traversant la forêt. A la lisière, elle déboucha sur un ruisseau. En allant en amont, elle découvrit que le cours d'eau filait loin et vite. Une branche, prise dans ses remous, partit en tournoyant et disparut rapidement à l'horizon._

_Les bruits de haine approchaient. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle entassa branchages et mousses, confectionnant un radeau rudimentaire. Embrassant son fils nerveusement, elle le déposa sur la frêle embarcation, qui, à son grand soulagement, flottait. Avec une légère poussée, elle la dirigea vers le courant. Très vite, son enfant disparut au loin, emporté par les eaux._

_Serrant bien fort sa fille contre elle et luttant contre les larmes, elle se cacha derrière un arbre, attendant que la foule soit à son niveau avant de se glisser parmi elle discrètement._

_Une semaine plus tard, les paysans et son raciste de mari, le Comte von Löwenberg, avaient abandonné les battues pour les retrouver, elle et les jumeaux. En vain, elle fit des recherches concernant un enfant qu'on aurait retrouvé sur les berges de la rivière. Elle n'osait imaginer le pire des scénarios. Elle préférait croire que les eaux l'avaient emmené trop loin._

_Renouant le contact avec ses anciens amis de la Confrérie, elle rencontra leur nouveau leader : Magnéto. Elle ne se rappelait pas, elle devait l'admettre, comment leurs sentiments avaient peu à peu évolué jusqu'à un amour réciproque. Lui-même venait de perdre sa femme et sa fille, ce qui lui faisait un douloureux échos avec la perte de son fils. Magnéto l'emmena en Amérique. Elle dut alors abandonner sa fille à son tour, leurs activités terroristes l'interdisant d'être mère. Elle déposa son enfant, encore bébé, dans un centre d'adoption et elle n'entendit plus parler d'elle…_

Mystique se réveilla en sursaut. Eric remua à côté d'elle, mais resta endormi. Elle pleura alors en silence, infiniment triste. Elle avait abandonné ses deux enfants… Récemment, le destin lui avait permis de retrouver son fils, Kurt. A sa naissance, elle l'avait appelé Friedrich. Elle sourit en se souvenant de son visage bien rond, mais se rembrunit aussitôt : le fait de l'avoir abandonné l'empêchait d'aller à lui en tant que mère. Du reste, il ne l'accepterait pas : étant du camp adverse, elle était autant son ennemi que celui des X-men. Il nierait tout, la rejetterait et le traumatisme serait aussi grand pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Et puis… Quels droits pouvait-elle avoir sur lui ? Elle avait également abandonné sa fille. Elle, elle ne l'avait jamais retrouvée. Et pourtant au fond d'elle-même, elle avait l'impression de ressentir sa présence. Pour elle-même, elle murmura : «Marie… Marie…»

********************

_«Marie… Marie…»_

Malicia ouvrit brusquement les yeux en gémissant légèrement. La respiration rapide, elle se calma petit à petit en s'efforçant à respirer de grosses goulées d'air.

«Malicia ? Ça va ?

- Oui… Je vais bien. Désolée de t'avoir réveillée, Jubilé.»

Son amie se rallongea peu convaincue. Malicia, elle, se tourna sur le côté, un bras passé sous l'oreiller. Pendant un instant, elle avait cru voir sa mère dans son rêve. Sa vraie mère. Mais ce qu'elle avait vu ne pouvait être la réalité. Ce n'était encore qu'un cauchemar, elle en faisait si souvent en ce moment… Oui, ce qu'elle avait vu n'était qu'un rêve, rien de plus.

********************

Scott replia le bout de papier que la jeune «Jean» lui avait glissé dans la main. Assis dans son lit, les genoux repliés contre son torse, il laissa pendre son bras et contempla les ténèbres de sa chambre. A la lueur de la lune, il relit le papier, puis il le déposa sur son chevet. Enlevant précautionneusement ses lunettes, les yeux fermés, il se coucha mais resta longtemps pensif avant de s'endormir.

Le message de la jeune mutante était simple. Mais il était aussi poignant qu'un cri du cœur : «Sauvez-moi.»


	4. Chap 03: Janis

Houhou !! Deux lecteurs supplémentaires !!! Houhou !! Trop contente, moi !!

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Loo-Felagund : ** Kikou ! Donc, comme je te disais dans mon mail, nous supposerons environs 19 ans pour Malicia et Kurt, et 25 ans pour Tornade (comme ça, un couple Diablo/Tornade ne sera pas trop improbable... mais bon, je lis bien des histoires sur le couple Rogue/Harry Potter, alors plus rien ne peut étonner !! histoires que j'aime beaucoup généralement d'ailleurs…). Ah ! Et tu peux continuer à me dire que c'est bien ! ) Ça me gêne pas du tout !! lol !

**Matteic : ** Oui, je sais, j'ai très tordu l'histoire autour du trio Mystique/Kurt/Malicia… navrée, j'ai fais comme j'ai pu… Mais, d'un point de vue personnel, je trouve que ça passe quand même ! (NB : je ne me vante pas là, malgré les apparences :D) Donc comme je le disais précédemment : je donne 19 ans aux «jumeaux» concernant la chambre perso, déjà dans la série X-men Evolution, Kurt a sa propre chambre, tandis que Malicia dort avec Kitty… Sinon, je peux me rallier à ton opinion : effectivement, ça pue, le souffre…

**Diablo-Satoshi : ** Houhou !! Mer'chi ! Et un lecteur supplémentaire, un !! De plus, j'adore les gens chez qui Diablo fait parti des persos favoris ^^ !! Alors, qui peut bien être cette «Jean» ? Hum ? A voir ! En entendant, voici la suite !

**Miss-Tania : ** Review courte, concise… et qui fait tellement plaisir ! Merci beaucoup !! 2ème lecteur supplémentaire !! Contente, moi ! J'ai vu que tu avais écris une fic sur Hp et les Atlantes : faut que j'aille lire ça !!!

**Merci à tous : je vous attends encore plus nombreux aux reviews pour ce chapitre !**

**_Bonne Lecture !!_**

Chapitre 3 : Janis 

«Votre attention, mesdames et messieurs. Veuillez regagner vos places, éteindre vos cigarettes et attacher votre ceinture. L'avion se posera à l'aéroport John Fitzgerald Kennedy dans quelques minutes. Nous vous remercions d'avoir choisi notre compagnie et espérons que vous avez passé un excellent voyage…»

_Pff… «Excellent voyage» ! _grommela dans sa barbe Otto Schein. Il n'avait pas cessé de stresser depuis son départ de Berlin. Après une escale interminable à Paris à attendre un contact, il s'était envolé pour New York, l'estomac aussi noué qu'une corde de pendu. Et pour cause ! Il commençait sérieusement à croire que sa situation bringuebalante d'indic virait à l'effet «roulette russe». Déjà métier peu facile au départ, cela devenait aussi cauchemardesque que les «Dents de la Mer» : les requins étant multipliés par cent, tous de gros clients avides d'informations comme de chaire fraîche. Schein se demandait juste à quelle sauce il serait mangé, et lequel de ces clients le ferait se mettre à table.

Fébrilement, il s'assura que sa ceinture était bien attachée et pressa contre lui son attaché-case. Une menotte au poignet droit le liait à la mallette. Il remonta ses petites lunettes rondes sur son nez, puis s'épongea le front.

«N'ayez pas d'inquiétude, jeune homme.»

Il se tourna précipitamment vers sa voisine, une vieille décrépite au sourire édenté.

«_Was_ ?

- J'ai dit de ne pas vous inquiétez. Vous semblez nerveux. Détendez-vous. La première fois que j'ai pris l'avion, c'était en 1940. J'étais jeune et j'avais aussi peur que vous aujourd'hui. De Casablanca, on devait rejoindre le Portugal, et de là nous avons pris le bateau jusqu'en Amérique. 1940… Une époque troublée. On fuyait les nazis. Je me souviens, mon mari disait toujours…»

L'avion se posa finalement en douceur. Schein fut parmi les premiers à quitter l'appareil, bousculant tout le monde, sourd aux protestations. A la douane, il passa comme une lettre à la poste. En apparence son attaché-case ne comportait que des papiers de comptabilité. Mais ces objets sont des merveilles d'ingéniosité pour dissimuler des doubles-fonds, invisibles pour les douaniers.

S'épongeant à nouveau le front, Schein s'apprêtait à quitter la salle de contrôle, lorsqu'un homme lui barra la route. Pardessus sombre et petites lunettes noires, assortis au chapeau de parrain, des cheveux blonds cendrés et un sourire trop blanc. _Janis…_ Ainsi, il serait mangé par cette murène répugnante et visqueuse.

«Schein, susurra le dénommé Janis, tandis que deux autres hommes l'encadraient. Suis-nous.»

Ils escortèrent le pauvre Otto Schein jusqu'aux toilettes pour hommes, vidées au préalable pour la confrontation suivante. La porte se referma derrière Schein et il se retrouva face à Janis, toujours plus souriant.

«La mallette, dit celui-ci.

- Janis, ce qui a dans cette mallette a été payé au prix fort. Mon client est quelqu'un d'important. Toi-même tu n'oserais pas volé ce qui lui revient.

- Et bien, rendons donc à César ce qui est à César.»

Vif, il fit feu à bout portant sur Schein, qui s'écroula sur le dos, gémissant. Janis se mit alors à rire, son silencieux ayant toujours un petit bruit plaisant. Il continua de rire quand il se pencha au-dessus de Schein.

«Tu as toujours été lent, Otto.»

D'un geste brusque, il lui remonta sa cravate et commença à l'étrangler. Schein se débattit en vain. Son visage devint violet, tandis que ses yeux, presque sortis de leurs orbites, achevaient sa transformation en poisson en prenant une teinte vitrée. La langue pendante, il ne bougea plus. Précis, Janis fit sauter d'une balle la chaîne de la menotte et s'empara de la mallette.

«Encore une fois, je te remercie, Schein. Comme toujours, tu es ponctuel à tes rendez-vous, mais tu aurais peut-être dû jouer avec nous cette fois-ci. Plutôt que de faire les filles de l'air. Tu vois où ça t'a mené, … la débauche de tes infos… Vers l'échec de toutes celles qui voudraient s'émanciper de leur marre. A la sortie, il y a toujours un pêcheur en attente. Il est dommage, pour toi, que ce pêcheur ait été moi…»

Il enjamba le corps au visage violacé, sous lequel se formait une flaque de sang.

«Au plaisir de traiter à nouveau avec toi, Otto Schein…»

********************

Jubilé s'effaça pour laisser entrer Bobby dans la chambre. Il s'assit aux côtés de Malicia, qui garda les yeux baissés au sol. Jubilé fit signe à Kitty Pride de la suivre et toutes deux quittèrent la pièce, les laissant seuls.

«Malicia… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-le-moi.»

La jeune mutante retint un sanglot en relevant brusquement la tête. S'obstinant à ne pas le regarder, elle se tordit les mains, cherchant à ne pas fondre en larmes.

«Rien… Il n'y a rien…

- Rien ?!… Malicia ! Jubilé vient me voir, me dit que tu n'as pas arrêté de pleurer de la nuit et il n'y a rien ?!

- Ce ne sont ni tes affaires, ni celles de Jubilé.

- Laisse-moi douter de cela !

- Bobby ! Arrête ! Tu ne peux pas m'aider…»

Sa tête retomba sur sa poitrine et les larmes perlèrent sur ses genoux. Avec douceur, Bobby lui passa un bras autour des épaules, la réconfortant comme il put. Désolé de ne pouvoir la serrer d'avantage. De ne pas pouvoir poser sa tête contre la sienne. Elle aurait pleuré contre son cou. Elle aurait pu s'épancher, grâce à ce simple contact. Ouvrir enfin son cœur.

Il l'aimait. A presque 20 ans, c'était fini pour lui les bluettes sentimentales.

Fini depuis bientôt trois ans son lycée privé de Washington. Fini aussi le temps où ses parents le considéraient comme le fils prodigue. Il était désormais un X-men. Personne dans son entourage familial ne devait à présent ignorer son statut de mutant. Une charmante lettre de son frère, qui l'avait surnommé le «Freezer», lui avait demandé, sur le ton le plus naturel du monde, si le FBI l'avait fiché dans la catégorie «lasers réfrigérants» ou parmi les différentes gammes de frigos.

Malicia laissa tomber sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme, lui effleurant légèrement la peau du menton, ce qui le fit frissonner malgré lui. Il avait adoré l'embrasser la dernière fois, mais jamais ils n'avaient recommencé. Il l'aimait comme un fou, mais une réserve commune s'était néanmoins installée entre eux depuis cet accident. Mais il l'aimait de cet amour qui dure, rien n'aurait pu l'abattre. Même si le pouvoir de Malicia leur pesait souvent.

«Parle au Professeur Xavier. Si tu ne veux pas te confier à moi… Peut-être que ce qui te perturbe à un lien avec ce qui arrive à Kurt ?

- Bobby… Que vas-tu imaginer ?

- Rien ! Rien !… C'est juste, que, comme il t'avait parlé, j'ai cru que c'était lié…»

Elle ne répliqua pas et il se tut. Inconsciemment, il se mit à la bercer dans ses bras, où elle se pelotonna encore plus. Il s'abîma à nouveau dans ses pensées, lorsqu'elle s'écarta finalement de lui en s'échant ses larmes.

«Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je crois savoir que sa nuit a à nouveau été un véritable cauchemar. Il est resté couché et Tornade le veille… Tu sais, n'est-ce pas, ce qui lui arrive…»

Ce n'était pas une question. Malicia se contenta de le nier, ce dont Bobby ne crut pas un mot mais ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Pourtant, c'était vrai. Kurt était allé la voir spontanément et lui avait décrit quelques-uns de ses cauchemars, mais elle n'en savait pas plus. Elle ignorait ce qu'ils signifiaient. Quant à un lien avec elle, elle en doutait car ses propres rêves étaient d'une toute autre nature. Mais, comme pour Kurt, rien ne pouvait prévoir ce qu'ils présageaient pour elle.

********************

Diablo ouvrit à demi les yeux, lentement. Les stores tamisaient la lumière du soleil, instaurant dans la chambre une atmosphère apaisante. Kurt fut quand même aveuglé un instant. Puis, l'éclat se fit moins persistant et il put distinguer autre chose qu'un reflet blanc.

Relevant légèrement la tête de l'oreiller, il aperçut, très floue, la forme d'une statue assise, sur sa commode. Elle était sombre et ses traits indistincts. Diablo ne réussit pas à la détailler d'avantage. Mais il lui sembla que l'image ondulait , comme un reflet sur l'eau.

Il reposa sa tête et remonta les draps en frissonnant. Il savait que cette statue ou «pseudo-statue» n'était qu'une persistance de ses rêves. Car il était réveillé. Seulement, il admettait qu'il devrait à l'avenir s'habituer à ces mirages, résultante de son délire quotidien et de ses cauchemars.

Il referma les yeux, se laissant baigné dans une sensation d'apaisement : étrangement, il se sentait bien, bordé dans ses draps. Paradoxalement, il avait l'impression que tous ses muscles n'étaient plus que du coton, ce qui engourdissait ses sens. Cependant, ce n'était pas désagréable comme perception : tout était tout simplement plus indolent et alangui. Ce qui le changeait singulièrement de ses nuits toujours plus violentes dans ses songes. Après chaque cauchemar, il se réveillait invariablement en nage et dans les bras de Logan ou de Tornade. Mais pour une fois, il était juste bien.

Il releva la tête. La statue persistait à s'imposer dans son champ visuel, mais ses contours commençaient à s'effacer. Soulagé, Diablo se laissa aller sur l'oreiller, calme.

Soudain, il perçut une présence à ses côtés. Tournant son regard, il vit Ororo, endormie sur une chaise, la tête ballante contre le mur. Sur ses genoux, reposait un livre ouvert. Une de ses mains pendait le long de son corps. Ses cheveux blancs étaient retombés à moitié sur son beau visage.

La couleur de sa peau lui évoquait un mélange de caramel et de pêche, un teint d'une infinie douceur. Il sourit à cette image bien réelle et réconfortante.

Elle le veillait déjà depuis longtemps. Kurt avait honte de l'empêcher de dormir, était gêné qu'elle se sente obligée d'être auprès de lui, sur cette chaise. Mais d'un autre côté, il appréciait sa présence. Il lui semblait qu'auprès d'elle il était comme enveloppé d'un halot protecteur. Il avait moins peur dès qu'elle était près de lui. Elle générait une chaleur qui le rassérénait. Il aurait voulu demeurer près de sa flamme, toute sa vie.

Soudain, son visage devient grave, tandis que de désagréables effluves surgies de ses cauchemars envahissaient son esprit, occultant la vision ravissante que lui inspirait Ororo. _Des impressions subliminales, des taches de sang, de corps flottants entre les vagues, la chambre mouvante, et, à ses côtés, agonisant…_

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se concentrant sur le visage tranquille de Tornade. Elle dormait sans soucis, totalement abandonnée dans les bras de Morphée. Diablo se jura de protéger à jamais cette icône de beauté et de gentillesse. Et avec la vision mystique qui lui était propre, il crut un instant la voir rayonner d'une aura d'or, sa tête blanche comme couronnée d'éclairs irradiants.

Il sourit, puis se rendormit sur cette image bienfaisante.

********************

Le soleil disparut derrière un nuage, enveloppant dans les ténèbres la Baie d'Ungava au nord du Québec. L'îlot rocheux, où Magnéto cachait sa base, fut engouffré dans l'air glacial de ce début d'automne. Puis, le disque solaire reparut, déglaçant un peu cet amas de roches désertiques.

Cette île minuscule n'était rien sur les cartes, elle n'apparaissait même pas. Mais elle était suffisamment large pour abriter, sous sa surface, un bunker pourvu de tout le nécessaire : insoupçonnable et, jusqu'à maintenant, insoupçonné. Une ouverture, camouflée dans son flanc, permettait d'atteindre la surface. On pouvait même, grâce à un mécanisme, l'agrandir pour laisser entrer et sortir un petit hélicoptère.

Mystique se trouvait sur l'exiguë esplanade d'entrée et regardait les vagues onduler et se briser contre la roche. Des embruns gelés venaient fouetter son visage, le recouvrant d'une fine pellicule de froides gouttelettes. Elle craignait moins le froid que la plupart des personnes sans doute un effet de sa mutation. Elle pouvait en effet sans peine réchauffer son corps et le maintenir à la bonne température.

Mais, telle qu'elle était, là, elle laissait l'air glacial la piquer et l'engourdir. C'était assez bizarre comme sensation. A la fois douloureuse et agréable. Elle pouvait sentir son esprit se vider comme une coquille, devenir aussi serein qu'un être sans soucis.

Soudain, elle sentit que quelqu'un lui déposait un manteau sur ses épaules. Puis, elle vit le Crapaud sauter lestement sur un rocher la surplombant.

«Mortimer !… J'ai eu peur, mais ce n'est que toi.»

Il sauta au sol et se tint debout devant elle. Il la regarda de ses grands yeux, la bouche légèrement pincée. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé pathétique avec sa peau verte et granuleuse, ses cheveux filandreux en broussailles, et cette manie d'adopter pour tout et pour rien une mine boudeuse ou abattue de cocker. Il était en fait très cabot, le Crapaud.

«Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle brusquement. J'étais bien, seule.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Mais de quoi ?

- De toi. Mr Lehnsherr m'a parlé de la proposition du Professeur Xavier. Tu devrais accep…

- Oh ! Non ! Pas toi aussi ! s'exaspéra Mystique. C'est Eric qui t'a ordonné de me dire ça ?»

L'air furibond de la femme fit reculer Mortimer Toynbee, alias Crapaud.

«Non, il ne m'a rien ordonné… Il m'a juste dit qu'il avait remarqué que nous nous parlions beaucoup. Et il espérait que je pourrai te faire changer d'avis, car il semble penser que tu ne l'écoutes pas… Mystique… Je ne t'aurais pas parlé de ça, si je ne pensais pas moi-même que ce serait effectivement une bonne chose que tu vois Charles Xavier.»

Elle partit d'un rire rauque et malveillant, ce qui le fit reculer encore plus. L'éclat de ses yeux jaunes sans iris avait un aspect terrifiant. Ils étincelaient de rage.

«Mais qu'avez-vous donc, tous, à porter Xavier au pinacle comme s'il était le représentant de Dieu sur terre ?! Si vous estimez ses services aussi précieux et prépondérants, pourquoi ne vous engagez-vous pas dans les X-men ?!… Allez les voir ! Demandez-leur ! Ils doivent bien avoir besoin d'un forgeron et d'un gobeur de mouches !!

- Mystique… Je…

- Non ! Non !!»

Fébrilement, elle agrippa sa tête à deux mains, le visage convulsé. Elle continuait à crier, mais le Crapaud n'était plus tout à fait sûr que ses invectives étaient dirigées contre lui. Le manteau, dont il lui avait enveloppé les épaules, glissa à terre. Il voulut le ramasser et la recouvrir à nouveau, mais elle le repoussa, le faisant tomber à terre.

«Ungeheuer !!»  _[= monstre !]_

Sur ce, elle disparut à l'intérieur de la base.

*********************

Jeanne ramassa, satisfaite, le linge qu'elle venait de repasser une tâche en moins au programme. Elle s'apprêtait à aller le ranger dans la chambre des Turner, lorsque son énorme père adoptif fit irruption, bloquant la porte de la lingerie de sa masse.

«T'as pas encore fini, Jean ?»

_Jeanne… Je m'appelle «Jeanne», pas «Jean» !!_

«Si, si, j'ai fini, monsieur.

- Bien. Range-ça ! Vite ! Puis, va te préparer, on reçoit ce soir ! Fais-toi toute belle que nos invités puissent t'admirer !… C'est une soirée fondamentale pour moi, ne l'oublie pas !!

- Oui, je sais… Je me tiendrai bien droite, sourirai gauchement de timidité et vanterait vos admirables vertus humaines !

- C'est ironique ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Non, c'est sincère, je vous le jure !

- Mmouii… Mais, bon, allons, dépêche-toi !!»

Il libéra le passage et partit enguirlander un bon coup les cuisiniers, avant d'aller embrasser sa chère et tendre épouse se pomponnant de poudre et de crème. Jeanne fit une grimace de dégoût à cette seule pensée. Elle souleva l'énorme panier à linge, soufflant fortement sous l'effort.

Oh, je vous en prie… J'ai l'effroyable impression que cette soirée va être la goutte d'eau en trop dans le vase !… Venez me sauver, je vous en prie ! Sauvez-moi !!

********************

Cyclope ajusta sa visière, enfila un long imperméable pour camoufler son uniforme noir des X-men, puis se coiffa d'un casque de moto. Enjambant sa toute nouvelle Suzuki, il se demanda une dernière fois s'il faisait ce qu'il fallait faire.

N'aurait-il pas dû avertir le professeur et, accessoirement, les autres ? Du reste, que ferait-il une fois sur les lieux ? Frapper à la porte, dire salut et emmener la fille sans que les parents n'interviennent ? _Mais tu es ridicule, Scott ! Non seulement tu fais cavalier seul, sans te soucier de ton équipe, mais en plus en tant que leader potentiel tu agis comme un gamin ! En outre, qu'est-ce qui te pousse à aller «sauver» cette fille ? Tu ne sais rien d'elle, hormis son nom ! «Jean» !_

_Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à te prouver ? Que tu es capable de la sauver ? Mais, ouvre les yeux mon pauvre ami ! Jean est morte ! Sauver cette fille ne la ramènera pas ! Car cela ne voudra pas dire que tu aurais pu sauver ta fiancée ! Elle s'est suicidée pour nous ! Rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'en empêcher… _

Mais c'était à lui que la jeune mutante avait donné ce message de détresse : «Sauvez-moi.» Un sentiment obscure lui signifiait que ça lui était, d'une manière comme d'une autre, irrémédiablement destiné. _Je dois aller à son secours !_

Mais que savait-il d'elle ? Tornade semblait persuadée que la jeune fille n'était pas heureuse chez elle, mais depuis leur visite elle n'avait rien fait pour elle. Du côté du professeur, na da également ! Certes, il oubliait un peu vite les soucis de Diablo. Mais que pouvait-il faire lui-même ? Il n'était d'aucune aide pour leur ami.

Par contre, il avait la possibilité d'aider la jeune «Jean», il se le devait ! Mais était-elle seulement malheureuse ? Qu'est-ce qui justifiait son message d'alerte ? Du reste, l'emmener avec lui équivaudrait, aux yeux de ses parents adoptifs, à un enlèvement ! Depuis l'invasion de l'Ecole Xavier par les hommes de Stryker, révélant de ce fait au monde l'existence d'une école pro-mutante, la police saurait où le trouver désormais !

Tu déraisonnes ! Cette action de bravoure aveugle ne te ressemble pas ! C'est complètement irréfléchi ! On croirait Wolverine fonçant dans le tas avec sa finesse habituelle !

Il soupira et mit en route le moteur, qui vrombit d'allégresse. Enclenchant la vitesse, il démarra et dépassa les grilles d'entrée dans un fracas infernal.

Aussitôt qu'il eut disparu, Logan, qui s'était dissimulé derrière la Ford de Scott, se précipita jusqu'à sa propre moto.

//Ça y est, prof ! Il est finalement parti !\\

//Je sais, Logan. Suivez-le aussi vite et discrètement que possible ! La seule chose que je vous demande, c'est de l'empêcher de créer une catastrophe !\\

Wolverine enclencha la clef et fit vrombir sa moto.

//On aura tout vu, prof… Maintenant, vous me demandez de surveiller Cyclope !!… Vous ne lui auriez pas demandé, comme ça, à l'improviste, de me surveiller un coup de temps en temps ?\\

//Jamais, je le jure !\\

Logan sourit largement et démarra, filant à la suite de Cyclope, jusqu'au domicile des Turner.

********************

Le général John F. Norman, de l'US Army, regarda d'un œil suspicieux le rapport que lui transmettait un des subordonnés du laboratoire de recherche. Cette _lavette de scientifique_ tremblait de tous ses membres face au militaire foncièrement antipathique.

«Qu'est-ce c'est que ces chiffres, ces colonnes tarabiscotées et ces compte-rendus ineptes ?

- Les résultats des analyses aux différents tests, mon général.

- Et bien ! En clair, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

- Les sujets, que nous avons traités, réagissent très mal aux différents métabolismes que nous leur faisons subir. Les trois clones qui subissaient le traitement ont été retrouvés morts ce matin, dans leur cellule. Les pores de leur peau avaient… heu… «recraché» l'ensemble des substances que nous leur avions injectées ! Quant aux deux créations mutantes, nous constatons de graves dégénérescences. Elles se couvrent de pustules purulentes, des excroissances apparaissent sur leurs organes…

- Oui, oui, ok, ça va, j'ai compris ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez, bon sang ?! Je veux des résultats positifs et vite !

- Mais, nous faisons de notre mieux, mon général !! Si seulement, nous pouvions opérer sur des sujets sains ! La méthode du clonage n'est pas au point on ne peut, avec ça, qu'obtenir des aberrations ! Quant à la création scientifique de mutation, nous ne faisons tout juste qu'explorer ce domaine ! Il nous faudrait un vrai mutant sur qui appliquer nos procédures !

- Nous vous accordons déjà un budget pour grand que celui de la recherche officielle !! Ah ! Foutez-moi l'camp, incapable !!»

Le subordonné scientifique détala à toutes jambes, remportant son rapport honni. Le général Norman se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, vert de rage. _Cinq sujets d'étude perdus, dont trois morts !! Si seulement on m'avait autorisé à prendre un mutant, au hasard, dans la foule !_ Non, il devait attendre que ces inaptes de la CIA mettent la main sur la liste «Mutati». _Quel nom ridicule ! Et quel intérêt, je vous le demande ?!_

Selon les sources officieuses de l'Etat, cette liste répertoriait des mutants aux capacités génétiques si incroyables que les espérances scientifiques en seraient dépassées ! Cette liste aurait été dressée en Allemagne par un vague laborantin ayant espionné son supérieur. Ce dernier aurait découvert, lors de fouilles archéologiques, un résidu des toutes premières formes de mutations. Le laborantin espion aurait alors démontré que certains mutants actuels seraient encore pourvus de ces gènes antiques. _Mais à quoi bon ? Ce que je dirige ici ne souffre aucun retard ! Et je dois attendre cette foutue liste !_

Il remarqua brusquement que le voyant rouge de son interphone clignotait.

«Général Norman, Mr Janis de la CIA demande à vous voir. Il dit que c'est urgent.»

Quelques instants plus tard, le Maître-Espion de la célèbre «Agence» était assis face à Norman, qui frémit. William Carl Janis, dans son élégance raffiné de gangster des années 30, était répugnant. Ses cheveux cendrés étaient bien lissés en arrière, méticuleusement brossés. Toujours rasé de frais, la peau plus belle que celle d'un enfant, il avait les joues roses et les mains douces. Ses yeux gris pétillaient de malveillance derrière ses lunettes cerclées d'argent. Enfin, il affichait un sourire effrayant, allant d'une oreille à l'autre, d'une blancheur de perle. D'une beauté indéniable avec ça ! _Vraiment répugnant !_

Janis sortit une liasse de papiers d'un attaché-case, d'où pendait la moitié d'une menotte.

«Je vous présente, mon général, le fameux rapport «Mutati in pejus».

- Oohh !! Parfait, Janis ! Mais comment…

- C'est très simple. Nous avons finalement réussi à le trouver entre les mains de notre bon vieil indic, feu Otto Schein, récemment rappelé à Dieu.

- Ouais, je sais que vous ne faites pas dans la dentelle… D'autres copies de ce rapport existent-elles ?

- Indubitablement, répondit l'espion en haussant les épaules. Mais l'important n'est-il que nous ayons enfin une de ces copies ?»

Le général commença à regarder la liste : en fait un ensemble de fiches reliées entre elles, décrivant les spécificités des mutants répertoriés. Norman fut déçu : il n'y en avait en tout et pour tout que neuf.

«Ce n'est qu'un début, assura Janis. Nous sommes persuadés qu'ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux.

- Ça me fait une belle jambe !… Janis, je veux, sans perdre de temps, que vous me trouviez un de ces mutants «supra-génétiques» ! Voyez, cette femme par exemple… celle classée sous l'appellation «Onyx»…

- Oh ! Celle-l ? Je crains que sa capture pose problème. Personnellement, j'ai déjà étudié cette liste et je vous conseille cette adolescente de l'Etat de New York.

- Celle sous l'appellation «Sententia» ?

- Celle-là même. Elle se trouve à Salem Center, comté de Westchester. Elle est la fille adoptive d'un ponte de la finance. Tous les autres en liste sont organisés en groupe. Elle, elle est seule et donc plus facile à faire disparaître, sans laisser de traces qui pourraient alerter la communauté mutante. Ai-je votre autorisation de procéder ?

- Oui, ce soir-même !»


	5. Chap 04: Inattendus

**Auteur :** Flûte ! J'ai perdu un lecteur ! Où es-tu passée ma chère Miss-Tania ??? Reviens vite !! Hum ! Je me calme… N'empêche… Avouez que vous êtes plus de quatre à me lire !!

**Reviewer:** «Ach, est-ce ke vous zavez les moyens de me faire parler ?»

**Auteur :** Hein ?

**Reviewer :** C'était pour rire…

**Auteur :** Ah ! Mais vous ferez moins le malin, mon bonhomme, quand j'espacerai le temps d'attente entre deux chapitres !

**Reviewer :** M'en fous ! Ils arriveront bien un jour ou l'autre… Je suis patient !

**Auteur :** Piti ! Une review !! Je supplie à genoux !! :( «Sivoupl !!!»

_______________________

_(deux douches froides plus tard)_** Réponses aux reviews :**

**Loo-Felagund : ** J'aime quand tu me complimentes !! p Tu peux s'en problème en rajouter une couche !!! Plus sérieusement : ça me fait très plaisir, c'est encourageant !! Sinon, je t'ai déjà répondu, mais je vais le redire : non, les mutants de la liste ne sont pas apparentés (je crois savoir que ça t'a soulagée !). Je surveille toujours ta page perso pour au cas où tu posterais une histoire !! Sinon (rien à voir), as-tu reçu mon dernier e-mail, où je répondais à ta question pour les films ? Je te demande ça parce que j'ai de gros problèmes de messagerie (et avec mon ordi de manière générale…). Concernant ta question sur Jeanne pour sa mutation, je ne veux pas trop te faire mousser (car tu pourrais être déçue), mais effectivement le terme «empathie» se rapproche de ses facultés… *la suite au prochain numéro*

**Matteic : ** Argenteus mort ? Qui sait ? Des mutants de la liste, vous n'en connaissez dans l'immédiat que deux : Onyx (ou Mystique) et Sententia (la jeune Jeanne). En tout cas, tu es obnubilée par les mutants à queue fourchue (plus que moi en fait ) ) : tu en connais trois (en comptant Diablo), mais finalement je ne sais pas si je vais en introduire un quatrième… Au fait, en toute logique, tu peux lire mes reviews maintenant, même sans avoir reçu «review alerte» (je n'en ai pas reçu pour le chapitre précèdent et pourtant je peux lire les reviews qu'on m'a postées…). Comme pour Loo, je te pose la même question : as-tu reçu mon dernier mail ? (je veux pas paraître parano, mais j'ai ma messagerie outlook complètement détraquée… je reçois des messages incohérents, des pièces jointes douteuses… bref, un vrai «merdier»)

**Diablo-Satoshi : ** Tu me fais rougir tout plein !! *^.^* Donc, comme je le disais plus haut, dans ma liste des 9, il y a déjà Mystique et Jeanne, mais pas Diablo, ni Malicia (désolée…). Mais la liste n'est pas exhaustive !! Ils sont plus de neuf, bien sûr !! Beaucoup, beaucoup plus !! Niark ! Niark ! Et, comme tu dis, c'est moi qui sait !! Mais j'en dirais pas plus !!… Dis donc, à part ça, tu n'écrirais pas toi aussi, par hasard, ton coin ? Ta page perso est désespéramment vide d'histoires ! Allez, ch'uis sûre que tu as de petites idées !

______________________

Chapitre 4 : Inattendus

Tornade se réveilla en sursaut quand son livre glissa de ses genoux pour claquer à terre. Massant un torticolis aussi subit qu'incommodant, elle écarta les mèches de ses cheveux. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité du soir. La lune distillait une lueur froide et Ororo ressentit un certain malaise. Elle regarda alors Diablo.

Il dormait, calme à première vue. La jeune femme perçut pourtant d'infimes contractions sur son visage. Ses mains se crispaient par secousses sur les draps. Enfin, elle se rendit compte que sa respiration était saccadée.

Présageant une crise, elle ne savait pourtant que faire, se sentant désespérément impotente. S'agenouillant à son chevet, elle avança en hésitant une main de son visage. Légèrement, elle lui effleura la joue, puis elle la caressa avec douceur. Il se raidit à ce contact, puis, vivement, il bougea la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le touche.

********************

Jeanne souriait, d'un sourire sans émotion. Un sourire figé par la bonne convenance et par son extrême lassitude. Elle saluait d'un hochement de tête les invités, tous plus fortunés que Crésus.

Ces milliardaires snobinards défilaient devant elle comme devant la cage d'un animal féroce et exotique. Puis, chacun s'installait dans un coin et y allait de son petit commentaire sur la jeune mutante. Le maître de maison passait de groupe en groupe, où on le félicitait pour sa gentillesse à garder cette… _jeune fille_. Le mot «mutant/te» ne s'employait que pour les conversations d'ordre général sur la mutation. Pour désigner Jeanne, les termes se couvraient d'un voile pudique : comme pour ne pas choquer par des propos inconvenants.

Bref, une hypocrisie affichée, souriante et dégoulinante. Comme n'importent quelles personnes bien élevées, ces gens pensaient le plus grand mal des mutants. Une superstition contagieuse, chez les humains dits «normaux», consistait à croire que la mutation était une dégénérescence et rimait astucieusement avec «altération». Bref, le mépris était de mise à l'encontre de ces _freaks_.

Mais en présence de Jeanne, c'était différent. On ne la voyait pas elle, on voyait l'humanisme de Mr Turner. En recueillant cette _jeune fille_, il s'élevait au-dessus du lot. Et au final, il était le plus grand hypocrite de tous.

Reléguée sur sa chaise, Jeanne, habillée pour l'occasion d'une robe jaune tulipe et d'un gros nœud dans les cheveux, souriait toujours, abîmée dans le mutisme le plus total. Au choix, elle passait pour une timide ou une idiote. Au moins, avait-elle la paix.

Arriva la deuxième tournée de petits-fours. On se désintéressa d'elle pour féliciter la maîtresse de maison pour ces excellents petits amuse-gueule, alors qu'elle n'avait aucunement participé à leur conception.

Jeanne soupira discrètement et cessa de sourire.

********************

Diablo était toujours endormi et son cauchemar sembla devenir plus intense. Il commençait à s'agiter.

Alors, sans réfléchir, Tornade se rapprocha et, calant la tête du jeune Allemand dans ses bras, elle le berça. Lentement, mais fermement. Il ne s'éveilla pas, mais s'abandonna au réconfort de la jeune femme. Son mauvais rêve semblait être parti.

Constatant qu'il était redevenu plus détendu, Ororo voulut reposer sa tête contre l'oreiller, mais il s'agrippa à elle, enfouissant un peu plus son visage dans son étreinte. Le voyant, paradoxalement, à la fois si serein désormais mais aussi brusquement désespéré, elle ne s'écarta pas. Mais comme un lumbago menaçait de s'ajouter au torticolis, elle s'allongea doucement à ses côtés.

La tête de Kurt toujours calée dans ses bras, elle sentit son souffle contre elle. Il respirait déjà plus facilement. Elle sourit d'avoir réussi à le calmer sans peine. Peu après, elle se rendormait.

********************

Janis fit brusquement stopper les voitures à quelques pâtés de maisons du domicile des Turner. Son détecteur crépitait sur ses genoux. L'homme introduisit les données dans un petit ordinateur portable et attendit les résultats de l'identification.

Cette petite machine était un dérivé du Cerebro original, conçue grâce aux plans volés par Stryker. Le plus beau était que les mutants ignoraient qu'ils étaient automatiquement fichés dès que ce détecteur ultrasensible les repérait. Dans le cas présent, hormis la présence évidente de la mutante «Sententia» chez les Turner, la machine avait pisté deux autres mutants dans les parages.

L'ordinateur bipa et afficha deux dossiers d'identité.

«Scott Summers, alias Cyclope… et… quelle surprise !! Wolverine du projet Arme X ! Un individu pareil est hors de prix de nos jours !»

Deux X-men, en pleine nuit, dans ce quartier, il ne s'agissait évidemment pas d'une balade digestive !

Les voitures redémarrèrent, après que Janis eut ordonné à tous de s'armer en conséquence.

********************

Non loin effectivement, dissimulé dans un bosquet du petit parc privé des Turner, Cyclope guettait la maison.

Il faisait nuit noire, la lune totalement invisible, mais les immenses portes vitrées éclataient de lumières comme en plein jour. Et une foule incroyable d'invités piaillait bruyamment. Crépitaient des paillettes, du strass, des verres de cristal et du champagne dans des énormes bouteilles vertes. Les femmes enflaient dans leurs robes satinées et les hommes résistaient à l'envie de défaire un cran à leur ceinture. Tous affichaient des mines supérieures. Enfin, un mirage persistant semblait faire reluire sur leurs fronts le S barrés des billets de dollars.

Cyclope se frappa le front du plat de sa main. 

Bravo, Scotty ! Le soir où tu choisis de te rendre utile en sauvant cette fille, tu va le faire en présence de presque toute la bonne société new-yorkaise !!

L'ironie de la situation le dépassant quelque peu, il soupira de fatigue en s'asseyant à terre. Son menton s'affaissa et il laissa pendouiller ses bras sur ses genoux.

********************

L'hélicoptère filait depuis le début de l'après-midi. Après avoir remonté le St-Laurent, puis traversé l'Etat du Maine, il suivait à présent le tracé de l'Hudson River.

Secondé du Crapaud au guidage de pilotage, Magnéto n'avait aucun mal à augmenter la performance de l'appareil grâce à son pouvoir contrôlant les champs magnétiques. Ils allaient plus vite et la quantité de carburant ne diminuait pas trop. En outre, son pouvoir lui permettait de brouiller les différents radars qui auraient pu les intercepter. Cependant, il lui tardait d'arriver à destination.

En début de journée, Mystique avait eu une grave crise. Après avoir proféré des propos sans queue ni tête en allemand ainsi que dans une autre langue indistincte, elle s'était écroulée au sol, le corps raidi et les mâchoires serrées. Secouée de convulsions, ses yeux s'étaient révulsés et elle avait bavé de l'écume, manquant de s'avaler la langue. Puis, elle était tombée dans l'inconscience. Epilepsie.

Ne faisant ni une ni deux, Magnéto l'avait emportée dans l'hélicoptère. Puis, une fois rejoint par le Crapaud et Pyro, il s'était envolé, direction l'Etat de New York. Enfin, plus précisément, vers une école située à Salem Center.

********************

Arriva le moment du fromage, dont Mr Turner raffolait et qu'il servait en supplément à l'apéritif. Il allait jusqu'à payer le prix fort pour les importer depuis la France.

Jeanne parvint à s'éclipser, prétendant une envie subite. Elle se retira dans sa chambre, une toute petite pièce qui était son seul refuge. S'y entassaient des piles de livres : le seul loisir qu'on lui offrait.

Un jour, alors qu'elle venait d'arriver chez les Turner, son père adoptif vint la voir et lui dit : «Je t'ai recueilli, ma fille, je te donne le lit et le couvert. Pour mériter tout cela, il faudra que tu fasses ce que l'on te dira de faire. Mais je suis prêt, à chaque fois que tu auras été particulièrement serviable, à t'offrir quelque chose…» Elle avait eu le choix entre des livres, des cassettes vidéos ou des CDS musicaux. Bien sûr, elle avait opté pour les livres : ils étaient un plaisir beaucoup plus durable et en plus permettaient de s'évader. Très loin.

Elle n'avait pas compris à l'époque pourquoi les Turner lui témoignaient cette «faveur». Mais cela était logique. Aux yeux de leurs connaissances, qui, toutes, souhaitaient la rencontrer, il fallait qu'elle ait l'air heureuse et non pas négligée. En lui accordant un loisir, ses parents adoptifs faisaient accroire qu'elle était aussi libre que les enfants de son âge. C'était en quelque sorte un cache-misère. Mais Jeanne n'aurait pas songé à s'en plaindre.

Turner la laissait même choisir ses ouvrages : essentiellement des livres d'aventures, de Jules Verne à Tolkien, en passant par des histoires mythologiques et H.G. Wells. Dans sa chambre, au milieu de ses livres, elle était pour un moment véritablement heureuse.

********************

_Alors «Un-œil» ? T'attends quoi pour te décider, gros malin ?!_

Logan aurait bien ri de bon cœur face à l'attitude prostrée de Scott. Mais, caché lui-même à seulement une vingtaine de mètres de son partenaire, il ne tenait pas à se dévoiler tout de suite.

Le professeur Xavier lui avait demandé de suivre Cyclope. Ce dernier semblait visiblement déterminé à ramener avec lui la jeune mutante domiciliée à cet endroit. Ce qui, en soit, était une décision complètement incohérente. Wolverine se demandait seulement pourquoi le professeur ne s'était pas contenté de parler à Scott, de le raisonner, plutôt que de le laisser partir quand même. Car de ce fait, Logan ne saisissait pas trop ce qu'il était censé faire au cas où «Un-œil» passerait à l'action.

_Pourquoi attendre, après tout ? Autant l'arrêter tout de suite !_

Mais, Logan voulait découvrir pourquoi Scott agissait ainsi. _Qu'est-ce qui a poussé ce type, pourtant le plus droit et raisonnable de nous tous, à foncer tête baissée ? Sans prévenir qui que ce soit ! Même moi, et j'admets être une tête brûlée, je n'agirai pas ainsi ! Pas quand on est censé former une équipe ! Avec les liens, partages que ça implique… C'est lui-même qui m'a servi ce sermon !_

Soudain, tous ses sens instinctifs furent en alerte. Imperceptiblement, il avait entendu des voitures se mettre à l'arrêt, puis repartir. Peu après, elles s'arrêtèrent à nouveau et il entendit tout un commando armé en descendre. Au bruit, il jugea qu'ils devaient au moins être une douzaine, mais à l'odeur il ne distingua qu'un seul homme. Ses narines frémirent, mais il ne perçut toujours qu'un seul être de chair et de sang. Ceux qui l'accompagnaient avaient un bruit de métal, mais n'étaient pas vivants.

********************

Réveillée depuis une heure, Mystique avait constaté, avec une pointe d'exaspération, qu'elle était dans l'hélicoptère. Elle s'était alors contentée de se retourner sur sa civière et de bouder, sans autre forme de procès.

«Magnéto dit que c'est pour ton bien !

- Pyro, je peux savoir depuis quand je t'ai autorisé à me tutoyer ?

- Navré… Mais _vous_ savez, le professeur Xavier est très fort ! Il vous aidera, quoi que vous ayez !»

Lentement, elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Le regard qu'elle lui lança effaça le petit sourire insolent qu'il affichait.

«Oh ! Je n'en doute pas… et ce, quoi que je puisse avoir, comme tu le dis… Mais cette confiance est étonnante de la part d'un ado post-pubère, qui a justement quitté l'école de Xavier… parce que ce dernier n'avait pas pu l'aider… Depuis sa catastrophe avec Jason Stryker, c'est presque devenu une tare chez lui… Le professeur n'a pas réussi _t'_aider, n'est-ce pas Pyro ?…»

Retenant un juron, le jeune homme, le visage bouleversé, alla rejoindre l'avant de l'appareil, la laissant seule. Elle ricana en silence, puis s'installa sur le dos, fermant les yeux.

********************

Tornade se réveilla pratiquement en même temps que lui. En sueur, il s'était redressé en sursaut. Les muscles tendus à l'extrême, il respirait rapidement, par saccades, laissant à chaque fois entendre un léger sifflement. Les pupilles dilatées, il regardait fixement devant lui.

Tornade s'assit à son tour et passa un bras derrière ses épaules. Très nerveux, il tressaillit à ce contact et la regarda, l'air affolé. Tremblant fortement, il leva lentement la main, le doigt tendu pour montrer quelque chose devant lui.

«Est-ce… Est-ce que tu… _la_ vois ?»

Fébrilement, il lui attrapa le bras, lui faisant même mal, mais elle n'en dit rien. Il continuait de lui montrer le mur d'en face, où il n'y avait absolument rien à voir.

«Voir quoi ?!… Kurt !»

Elle lui passa la main sur le front, moite et fiévreux. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose contre cette hausse de température, causée par ses cauchemars. Il fallait attendre que ça passe. Elle saisit, sur la table de chevet, un pichet d'eau dont elle versa un verre, qu'elle lui tendit.

«Kurt… Bois un peu d'eau et essaie de respirer plus doucement…

- Tu ne vois pas ?

- Je ne vois rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à voir. Il n'y a rien dans la chambre !… Alors, calme-toi, je t'en prie…

- Aber… ich…  _[=Mais… je…]_

- Que vois-tu donc, Kurt ?»

********************

Cyclope était resté totalement prostré, sans tenter quoique ce soit ou faire même le plus infime mouvement.

_Bon, allez, je craque !_

Wolverine se faufila hors de sa cachette et parvint jusqu'à Scott, qu'il bâillonna de sa main pour l'empêcher de faire un quelconque bruit sous la surprise. Il le relâcha presque aussitôt.

«Logan ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu… ?!»

Le menaçant de ses griffes, Logan avait pris un air vraiment terrible, avec sourcils et nez froncés, les lèvres retroussées. Des yeux brillants. Cyclope ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça auparavant. Il avait toujours considéré Wolverine comme une personne folle, instable. Mais ce qu'il croyait voir à l'instant sur son visage n'avait plus rien d'humain. On aurait dit une bête sauvage à l'affût.

«Tu la ferme, «Cyke» !!

- Mais, Logan…»

Wolverine plaça le poing de sa main droite sous le menton de Scott et fit lentement sortir ses griffes : «Maintenant.»

********************

«Que vois-tu, Kurt ? répéta la jeune femme.»

Tournant violemment la tête vers elle, il la regarda comme s'il venait juste de la remarquer. En fait, il n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Il n'arrivait plus à démêler le vrai du faux. _La_ voir soudain, si proche, avec cet air inquiet, lui fit l'effet d'une piqûre. Poussant un faible cri, il la repoussa d'une main. Basculant en arrière, Tornade fit tomber le verre qu'elle avait en main et qui se répandit moitié sur le lit, moitié au sol.

Comme il reculait, risquant de ce fait de tomber à terre, elle le rattrapa à deux mains par les épaules. Il la regardait fixement, le visage crispé, visiblement rongé par la peur et le doute. Il ne distinguait plus rien, la réalité lui échappait. A présent, il avait l'impression que la chambre bougeait, que son cauchemar menaçait de l'envahir éveillé.

Il tenta, vainement, de se dégager de la prise d'Ororo.

«Va-t-en ! Schnell !!…  _[=Vite !!]_

- Calme-toi, Kurt ! Ton rêve est fini ! Tu entends ?... heu... Verstehen ?  _[=Comprendre ?]_

- Du, du verstehst nicht !!  _[=Toi, tu ne comprends pas !!] _ Ne reste pas avec moi ! Eloigne-toi !! Schnell !!

- Ton rêve est fini !! Je ne partirai pas, car tu as besoin de quelqu'un à tes côtés. D'accord ?

- Il ne faut pas…

- KURT !!»

Elle lui mit un doigt sur la bouche et il se tut aussitôt.

«Je reste près de toi.

- J-j-ja !… Oui !»

Avec fermeté, une main appuyant sur son torse, elle le força à se rallonger. Rabattant draps et couverture, elle le borda de son mieux. Elle reprit ensuite sa position auprès de lui, en lui tenant la main. Toujours très nerveux, ses yeux roulaient en tout sens ou se fixaient sur quelque chose d'inexistant.

Tornade lui caressa le visage, comme plus tôt dans la nuit. Il gémit, mais se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, comme rassuré.

********************

Janis regarda sa montre, une Rolex hors de prix. Puis, époussetant d'une main son manteau de cachemire noir, il se tournant vers le Lieutenant.

«Vous, vous venez avec moi. Dites aux autres de se déployer dans le parc. Il y a deux mutants du groupe des X-men qui y sont embusqués. Qu'ils soient mis hors d'état de nuire.»

L'unité formée d'une dizaine d'éléments se faufila rapidement parmi les arbres, disparaissant rapidement de la vue. Son Lieutenant lui emboîtant mécaniquement le pas, Janis descendit l'allée jusqu'au portail des Turner.

********************

Cyclope était comme paralysé sous la poigne de Wolverine. Ce dernier, lui ayant passé une main derrière le cou, le menaçait toujours de ses griffes dirigées contre sa gorge. Scott sentait l'acier froid contre sa peau et était prêt à user de son rayon calorique pour se dégager.

«Pendant que tu bâillais aux corneilles, les ennuis sont arrivés ! Tu voulais emmener cette fille ? Et bien, tu n'étais pas le seul… On va bientôt avoir tout un commando sur le dos !

- Quoi ?!»

********************

De sa main gantée, Janis actionna la sonnette, puis attendit, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Une voix grasse résonna de l'intérieur : «C'est sûrement Calloway ! Il a plus d'une heure de retard ! Je reviens, mes amis ! Laissez-nous au moins une bouteille de champagne !» Quelques rires empâtés par l'alcool répondirent, tandis que des pas pesants se rapprochaient de la porte d'entrée.

Janis remonta sa cravate de soie grise et tira légèrement sur ses manchettes blanches, où étincelaient des boutons d'argent. La porte s'ouvrit toute grande sur un homme gros, corseté dans un costume blanc.

«Matthew !! Toujours en reta… Monsieur ? Qui êtes-vous ?»

Janis souleva son chapeau pour saluer, puis, se fendant d'un sourire, il présenta sa carte détaillant ses diverses et nombreuses attributions militaires et administratives. Mr Turner déglutit en examinant le personnage qui lui faisait face il le trouvait trop raffiné pour être seulement ce qu'il semblait être. Il le trouvait _répugnant_. Le regarder dans les yeux, c'était comme sentir ses entrailles se liquéfier.

«Je m'appelle William Carl Janis, de la CIA.»

Méthodiquement, il déplia une grande feuille qu'il mit sous le nez de Turner.

«Voici un mandat m'autorisant à emmener Jean Turner, antérieurement nommée Jeanne Blain.»

********************

Tornade chuchotait à l'oreille de Diablo, le rassurant de son mieux. Il avait finalement arrêté de s'agiter, mais restait complètement paniqué. Inconsciemment, il s'était mis en boule contre la jeune femme, pelotonné dans ses bras. Les yeux grand ouverts et la respiration toujours haletante, il essayait de se raccrocher à ce qu'elle disait.

C'est avec un soupir de soulagement que Tornade constata qu'il avait finalement fermé les yeux pour de bon et dormait. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux bleu foncé du jeune allemand. Ils étaient trempés par la transpiration et son front était toujours chaud.

Tornade ne savait pas quoi faire, hésitait à aviser le professeur. Mais, de toute manière, elle préféra remettre ça au lendemain, ne pouvant en aucune manière faire quoi que ce soit d'utile pour Kurt dans l'immédiat. Et puis, il s'était rendormi. Autant éviter de lui enlever quelques heures de sommeil. Elle dut admettre cependant que la fatigue parlait pour elle. Elle ferma les yeux à son tour, espérant qu'il passerait le reste de la nuit sans cauchemar.

********************

Jeanne s'assit sur son lit et se saisit de Sally, une poupée de chiffon qu'une vieille femme, invitée par les Turner, lui avait offerte.

Jeanne n'avait que 10 ans à l'époque, mais elle se souvenait parfaitement bien de cette femme : Mme di Vita, une italienne. Elle paraissait aussi vieille que le monde. Elle était très blanche, la peau comme les cheveux. Affreusement ridée. Elle portait des lunettes noires dissimulant ses yeux. Et d'une gentillesse exceptionnelle. Après avoir été invitée par les Turner, elle était revenue spécialement pour offrir à Jeanne la poupée. Puis, la petite mutante ne l'avait jamais revue, mais Sally était devenue son bien le plus précieux.

Elle en était là dans ses souvenirs, lorsqu'elle vit soudain avec effroi une forme sur le mur. Se retournant vivement, elle vit une ombre, qui lui sembla gigantesque, derrière le vasistas.


	6. Chap 05: Sic qui sum

**Réponses aux reviews _(le tiercé gagnant !!)_ :**

**Matteic : **«Grr» toi-même ! Mer'chi pour ton compliment !! (et vivement fin mars !!)

**Loo-Felagund : ** Mer'chi encore énormément !! (vas-y : remets une couche !! j'adore ça !! lol) Donc, l'action, c'est pour ce chapitre (enfin, j'espère ne pas avoir raté mon coup !). Tu as même droit à un petit passage avec Malicia ! Et je retiens ta suggestion pour le surnom : c'est adorable comme tout !! Je crois que je vais choisir «Gummi» : c'est mimi tout plein !! («Teddy», selon moi, fait pas assez allemand… je veux dire, je crois que Teddy désigne aussi les ours en peluche en anglais, non ?)

**Diablo-Satoshi : ** Mer'zi beaucoup !!! Bah, la pauvre Jean… Effectivement, comment vont-ils faire pour l'aider ? Sont mal partis, si tu veux mon avis… Quant à Mystique, je ne sais pas encore ce que ça va donner… Les autres mutants de la liste, c'est pas pour tout de suite ! Quoique… Peut-être que j'en mettrai un dans le prochain chapitre !! Comme pour Loo, je vais surveiller ta page perso pour tes éventuelles futures histoires !!

_Bonne lecture !!_

Chapitre 5 : Sic qui sum

Xavier s'était bien gardé d'intervenir quand Diablo s'était réveillé en sursaut. Tornade était auprès de lui et le professeur savait que la présence d'Ororo réconfortait le jeune Allemand. Lui-même n'aurait pu rien arranger en intervenant. Or, Tornade, elle, avait réussi à le calmer avec une efficacité toute maternelle. Diablo s'était ensuite rendormi dans ses bras.

Charles Xavier se dit qu'il réessaierait de lui parler, mais il sentait une réserve à se confier de la part de Kurt. Il considérait un peu le professeur comme un «patron». En vain, Xavier avait tenté de casser cette image stricte et formelle. Car tout en étant enjoué et plaisantin, Diablo possédait une personnalité en réalité extrêmement timide, toujours soumise et apeurée face à toute «hiérarchie» supérieure. A son grand dam, Xavier représentait cette «autorité» dans l'esprit du jeune mutant.

Scott et Logan, par contre, étaient comme des grands frères, avec qui il se plaisait à rire. Mais, le professeur avait remarqué qu'il avait peur des autres garçons de l'école. Au contraire, il était assez à l'aise avec les filles, essentiellement avec Malicia et Tornade. Xavier avait dans l'idée que cette dernière devait être comme une mère pour lui. En vérité, il ne serait pas étonné si l'idéologie fantasmagorique de Kurt n'en faisait carrément LA Mère…

N'arrivant pas à dormir, le professeur était descendu au salon pour rejoindre Benny. Ce garçon de 10 ans ne dormait jamais et passait ses nuits devant la télévision, changeant de chaînes d'un simple clignement des yeux. Soudain, Xavier lui demanda de stopper sur CNN.

«… fabuleuse. En effet, cette découverte archéologique bouleverse toutes nos connaissances sur l'Antiquité. A quelle civilisation, ce temple perdu au milieu du Sahara appartenait-il ? Egyptienne ? Les historiens ne se prononcent pas encore. Les ouvriers viennent de dégager un portique d'entrée fermé…»

//Charles !\\

Eric ?!… 

//J'ose espérer que tu n'es pas revenu sur ta proposition à nous accueillir, car je t'amène Mystique…\\

********************

Jeanne vit l'ombre derrière le vasistas et recula vivement contre le mur opposé, laissant tomber à terre sa poupée Sally. S'agrippant à la poignée de la porte, elle voulut sortir lorsque «l'ombre» l'appela.

«Attends, gamine !… Je ne te veux pas de mal…»

Jeanne s'arrêta, referma lentement la porte et alluma la lumière, sa chambre ayant été jusqu'à maintenant plongée dans le noir. L'individu derrière la vitre cligna des yeux sous la clarté et Jeanne put l'examiner à loisir. C'était un homme, vêtu d'une étrange combinaison de cuir, barrée d'un X sur la poitrine. Les cheveux bruns, coiffés bizarrement en pointe à droite et à gauche, des favoris taillés minutieusement.

«Qui êtes-vous ?… Que me voulez-vous ?

- Ecoute, je m'appelle Logan, mais je ne peux pas te raconter ma vie maintenant ! Ouvre ce vasistas, il faut qu'on se taille en vitesse, car tu es en danger !

- Pff… Vous plaisantez ?!»

********************

«… Je suis heureux d'apprendre que «Jeanne» a été bien traitée parmi vous.

- Oh ! Monsieur ! Vous pouvez être rassuré sur ce point ! Jamais mutant… pardon ! Jamais orphelin n'a jamais été aussi mieux traité dans sa famille d'accueil que «Jean» avec nous !!»

Janis le gratifia de son immense sourire éclatant, qui pétrifiait à chaque fois Mr Turner.

Abandonnant ces invités, ce dernier avait conduit l'agent de la CIA et son Lieutenant jusqu'à son bureau, où depuis une demi-heure Janis l'interrogeait sur la mutante qu'il logeait. Or, depuis le début de cette demi-heure infernale, Mr Turner avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans la gaucherie et la balourdise. Lui, pourtant si habile à manipuler bourse et actionnaires, perdait totalement ses moyens face à toute la _répugnance_ que lui inspirait ce Janis. Un sentiment de malaise et d'horreur s'emparait de lui il avait l'impression de se dissoudre dans un dégoût innommable.

«Dites-moi, Mr Turner, quel sérum utilisez-vous pour endiguer les pouvoirs de «Jeanne» ?

- Quand nous avons recueilli «Jean», nous devions, chaque mois, aller dans un hôpital où on lui injectait une drogue, … je ne sais plus laquelle… Mais depuis cinq ans environ, je me fournis d'Inhib4…

- Bien sûr ! C'est un des plus puissants œstradiols en circulation…

- Œs… ?»

Janis sourit à nouveau, condescendant.

«Le terme d'œstradiol vient des œstrogènes féminins, qui régulent le cycle sexuel de la femme. Les œstradiols synthétiques peuvent être par exemple des pilules contraceptives. Depuis quelques années, d'une manière générique, ce terme s'est étendu à tous les sérums d'inhibition : œstradiol contre l'acné, œstradiol contre le blanchissement des cheveux, œstradiol contre l'ivresse… et œstradiol contre la mutation. L'inhib4 que vous donnez à «Jeanne» agit sur ses gênes mutants en les empêchant d'être actifs.»

Turner secoua la tête d'un air vague, légèrement dans le brouillard.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, minauda Janis, souriant. Je n'ai plus que quelques questions à vous poser…»

********************

_Ororo marchait gaiement au milieu de ses parents dans les rues populeuses du Caire. Les étals étaient très animés autour du marchandage : on y vendait de tout, épices ou bonbons, dés à coudre, soieries ou peaux brutes, figurines de sel, briquets, images saintes ou amulettes, dattes séchées ou mangues fraîches… Ororo pouvait s'enivrer littéralement à ce spectacle quotidien dans lequel les touristes se faisaient si facilement arnaquer._

_Elle regarda sa mère, puis son père. Tous d'eux n'avaient d'yeux que pour elle. Elle était leur petite déesse. Et elle vivait là le plus beau moment de sa vie._

_Soudain, la terre craqua, les murs se fissurèrent. Les gens, affolés, couraient dans tous les sens. Ororo se raccrocha aux jambes de sa mère, complètement paniquée. Le haut de la maison, contre laquelle la petite famille étaient accolée, bascula subitement vers eux. En quelques instants, l'enfant fur séparée de sa mère, dont elle ne voyait plus qu'un bras ensanglanté coincé dans les décombres. Enterrée vivante, Ororo hurla…_

Le hurlement lui vrilla les tympans. Tornade se redressa sous le choc, les mains pressées autour de sa tête. Diablo, qui s'était endormi contre elle, avait crié de terreur, pratiquement dans les oreilles de la jeune femme.

Elle le chercha du regard, car il n'était plus dans le lit auprès d'elle. Elle le découvrit recroquevillé dans un coin de la chambre.

********************

Jeanne restait obstinément plantée au milieu de la pièce. Elle ne fuyait pas, mais ne faisait pas non plus le plus petit mouvement pour ouvrir ce _fichu_ vasistas. Wolverine se serait bien contenté de casser la vitre avec ses griffes, mais il était conscient que ce serait du plus mauvais effet auprès de la jeune mutante.

Tout en cherchant à la convaincre de ses bonnes intentions, Logan la regardait attentivement. Tornade lui avait dit que la jeune fille ressemblait énormément à Kurt, mais il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord. Certes sa peau était bleue, mais elle était également parsemée de taches noires, en réalité de larges plaques d'écailles. Ses mains, elles, avaient un nombre de doigts réglementaires contrairement à celle de l'elfe. Enfin, sa très longue queue était aussi fine que celle de Diablo, mais beaucoup plus osseuse, comme recouverte d'une carapace. Elle se terminait en outre par une sorte de boule mi-ronde mi-ovale, à la forme un peu d'un cône, aux teintes cuivrées. Enfin, cette queue s'arquait vers son dos, la boule pointue de son extrémité passée au-dessus de sa tête. Comme un scorpion en position agressive.

«Qui me prouve du bien fondé de ce que vous avancez ?»

Logan soupira. Le pire était qu'elle semblait prendre plaisir à ce petit jeu.

«Jean, nom de Dieu ! Dépêche-toi…

- Je m'appelle Jeanne.»

********************

Janis referma son calepin et le rangea dans la mallette de feu Otto Schein, qu'il avait conservée avec lui comme un trophée. Il la confia à son impassible Lieutenant, puis il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et se recoiffa de son chapeau.

Turner se leva en même temps que lui, se rendant compte tristement que son beau costume blanc était trempé de sueur. Il lui semblait que son existence venait de s'écrouler aux pieds de cet homme. Non seulement, il allait perdre Jeanne, ce qui allait renvoyer dans l'ombre sa renommé d'humaniste, mais en plus il avait eu l'impression que ce Janis l'avait manipulé psychiquement. Ce qui ne pouvait être le cas, il le savait. Et pourtant… Pendant un instant, Mr Turner avait eu la vision d'un tas de vers blancs grouillant à la place de son cerveau. Comme si ce Janis se plaisait à envoyer des images d'horreur.

L'agent de la CIA sourit encore, et toujours.

«Si nous allions, à présent, voir Jeanne ?…»

********************

L'hélicoptère se posa sur le terrain de basket de l'école. De nombreux élèves furent réveillés par le bruit, mais le professeur Xavier leur intima mentalement l'ordre de rester dans leurs chambres.

Pyro descendit en premier de l'appareil. Il contempla les lieux avec une touche de nostalgie, mais aussi de mépris, ayant désormais l'impression de s'être affranchi d'un carcan en quittant l'école pour rejoindre Magnéto. Ce dernier descendit à son tour, entourant d'un bras une Mystique renfrognée, recouverte d'une couverture. Le Crapaud arrêta la machine et les rejoignit.

La Confrérie fut accueillie à l'entrée par Charles Xavier.

«Eric… Mon vieil ami, je dois t'avouer que je n'espérais pas te revoir un jour dans cette école… Nos vues étant depuis antithétiques…

- Certaines choses changent malheureusement, Charles.»

Xavier salua sommairement le Crapaud et regarda Pyro.

«John… Comment vas-tu, mon garçon ?

- Aussi bien que possible, professeur.»

Puis il regarda Mystique, qui l'ignora.

«Bien. Hormis Mr Toynbee _[=le Crapaud]_, vous connaissez tous la maison. Je vais vous conduire à… Aaah !»

Plissant le visage sous la douleur, il venait de ressentir le hurlement de Diablo, qui se répercuta le long des couloirs de l'école.

********************

Logan souffla d'aise, lorsque Jeanne prit enfin sur elle en décidant d'ouvrir le vasistas. Elle s'arrêta juste en dessous : «Vous me jurez, que vous venez bien de la part de Miss Munroe ?

- Je te le jure ! Elle a des cheveux tout blancs, et, quand elle est venue te voir, elle était accompagnée d'un type ne se découvrant jamais de ses lunettes de soleil ! Tu as même donné un message d'appel à l'aide à ce gars. Il me l'a dit…»

Elle sourit et avança le bras pour ouvrir. Quand la porte de sa chambre claqua subitement contre le mur. Elle se retourna, effarée, pour se retrouver en face de trois hommes, dont son père adoptif. Un autre devait être un militaire car habillé d'un treillis. Le troisième était vêtu avec une extrême élégance : Jeanne crut, avec un sentiment d'horreur insurmontable, le reconnaître.

«Jeanne, dit-il, en s'approchant d'elle. Tu voulais nous quitter ? Comme c'est dommage…»

A ce moment, la vitre vola en éclat et Logan sauta dans la chambre. Vivement, il mit la jeune fille derrière lui. Piétinant dans le verre brisé, elle ne savait plus qui croire ou que faire.

«Pars ! Maintenant !!

- Voyons, Monsieur «Wolverine», continua l'homme élégant. Où voulez-vous qu'elle aille ?»

Cependant, tandis qu'il disait cela, la mutante avait déjà escaladé le vasistas et se retrouvait sur le toit. Logan retroussa les lèvres et sortit ses griffes d'adamantium : «C'est de moi, dont vous allez devoir vous préoccuper les mecs !»

********************

Dehors, dissimulé derrière un énorme pot de fleurs de la terrasse, Cyclope faisait le guet. Quand il entendit un bris de vitre. Il se redressa lentement et, peu après, il aperçut une forme au comportement indécis tentant de fuir en équilibre instable sur le toit. Il reconnut la jeune Jean.

Il voulut l'appeler lorsqu'il vit passer à deux centimètres de son visage le tracé d'une balle.

********************

Tornade sortit précautionneusement du lit. Diablo se tassait sur lui-même en gémissant pitoyablement. Ororo pouvait entendre les élèves s'agiter dans les chambres avoisinantes. Elle voulait essayer de le calmer avant qu'il ne soit à nouveau le point de mire des autres.

«Kurt !»

Pas de réponse.

«Kurt ! Je t'en prie, écoute-moi ! Tu as encore fait un cauchemar, mais il est fini ! Tu entends ? Il est fini !! Tu es réveillé maintenant !»

Elle lui avait tenu le même discours peu auparavant dans la nuit. Il s'était finalement calmé, mais cela n'avait pas eu la même ampleur que maintenant. Là, le visage camouflé derrière ses bras, roulé en boule, elle allait avoir du mal à le tranquilliser.

«Kurt ?»

Elle tendit la main pour l'effleurer. A ce moment, il la regarda furtivement d'un œil, et avant qu'elle ne le touche, il se téléporta hors de la chambre.

********************

Mr Turner fuit de la pièce son arrivée précipitée dans le salon termina d'effrayer totalement ses invités, qui avaient été alarmés par le fracas à l'étage. Une grosse femme cria en montrant du doigt le parc, où un jeune homme était pris pour cible par des tirs multiples : il portait une fine visière d'où s'échappait un rayon rouge.

Dans la chambre de Jeanne, Logan jaugeait ses adversaires. Le type bien sapé recula derrière le militaire impassible. Ce dernier, sans lâcher une petite mallette noire, sortit mécaniquement une arme 9mm et fit feu à bout portant sur Wolverine. Surpris, ce dernier, propulsé par la décharge fulgurante contre le mur, s'écroula au sol sur un tas de livres en se tenant les côtes. Grimaçant, il toussa plusieurs fois, crachant du sang. Se tordant sur lui-même, il tomba sur le côté. Du coin de l'œil, il vit les bottes du militaire juste devant son nez.

«Pour nous éviter une nouvelle scène de ce genre, murmura l'élégant. Votre reddition serait profitable, Mr «Wolverine».

- Va te faire fou…»

Le militaire lui décocha un coup de talon dans les gencives, avant de le redresser d'une main et de le projeter à nouveau contre le mur. Logan retomba sur le dos, le visage tuméfié et la bouche pleine de sang.

********************

Le hurlement de Diablo, plus que l'atterrissage de l'hélicoptère de Magnéto, réveilla toute l'école. Pour Malicia, ce cri correspondit singulièrement avec son propre rêve : en fait, elle crut d'abord que c'était elle qui venait de crier.

Car dans son songe, qu'elle faisait pour la première fois, elle courait dans une ville en flammes, jonchée de cadavres. La peur au ventre, à chaque coin de rue, elle devait vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de soldats embusqués prêts à décocher une volée de flèches. Puis la terre explosait, crachait des gerbes d'eau qui formaient des trombes avec le ciel déchaîné. Elle s'était alors entendue crier… Du moins, elle l'avait cru. Parce qu'en se réveillant, ce fut le hurlement de Diablo qui retentit.

Jubilé se leva presque aussitôt et sortit de la chambre. Malicia, la tête prise dans un étau, la rejoignit en chancelant, tandis que Kitty traversait le mur pour aller plus vite. Toutes les trois, elles se figèrent.

Kurt passa devant elles, complètement hagard, frissonnant. Malicia l'appela doucement, mais il ne semblait ni voir, ni entendre. Il agissait bizarrement, trébuchant, battant des mains dans le vide ou sursautant de façon incontrôlable.

Tornade apparut alors à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle aussi, elle appela Diablo. Cette fois-ci, il sembla entendre, mais quand il aperçut Ororo, son visage exprima un effroi incroyable. Tornade se mit à courir vers sa rencontre, suppliant Kurt de rester où il était. Mais, il y eut un craquement, puis un bruit d'étouffement. Jubilé toussa et porta la main à la bouche pour se protéger du souffre. Diablo venait de se téléporter.

********************

Wolverine reposait sur le ventre, inerte, et baignait dans son sang. Le Lieutenant était debout devant sa tête. Tenant toujours sa mallette noire, il le releva par le col de sa main libre. Il le souleva jusqu'à son visage. Logan semblait inconscient.

«Il a son compte, déclara le Lieutenant à Janis resté en retrait.»

Il secoua sa victime totalement ballante, suspendue à son poing. Cependant, les plaies que Wolevrine avait au visage commencèrent lentement à se refermer, tandis que les bleus qui défiguraient ses traits disparaissaient.

Brusquement, Logan reprit pied et, sortant les griffes, transperça de part en part le Lieutenant. Des étincelles d'électricité jaillirent des «blessures». Wolverine retira ses griffes, se dégagea de la poigne du militaire et, d'un coup sec, le décapita. La tête roula contre la jambe de Janis elle crépitait et fumait. D'un geste nerveux, Logan fit tomber le corps. Des fils sortaient de la nuque et tout un assemblage métallique se devinait par la «plaie ouverte» sur le torse.

Un robot… 

*********************

Aussitôt parvenue sur le toit, Jeanne ressentit un malaise grandissant. Elle avait déjà dû fuir plusieurs fois quand elle était petite, et cela recommençait. Vivement, elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures à talons. Tâchant d'obtenir un équilibre à peu près stable, elle commença à déambuler sur les tuiles.

Se penchant en avant, elle vit des silhouettes se déplacer furtivement de fourrés en fourrés. Une balle fusa vers elle. Aussitôt, elle se colla contre le toit, usant des ténèbres pour se camoufler. De nombreux tirs retentirent, mais ils n'étaient plus dirigés vers elle. Lentement, elle progressa à plat ventre.

********************

«Un robot ?!

- Très précisément un cyborg, ajouta calmement Janis.»

L'air mauvais, Logan se jeta sur lui, l'aplatissant au sol sous son poids. Mais pendant qu'il le menaçait de ses griffes, Janis se contenta de redresser ses lunettes, toujours aussi calme.

«Qui es-tu ?»

Janis sourit à la question. Au même moment, Wolverine ressentit une impression d'horreur inimaginable. Retenant un haut-le-cœur, il tenta d'affermir sa prise sur le cou de l'homme, mais un mal-être et un dégoût immonde s'emparaient progressivement de lui. Le sourire de Janis s'agrandit.

«Sic qui sum.» _[=Voici qui je suis. – latin approximatif, désolée]_

Comme hypnotisé, Logan regarda les yeux de l'homme prendre un éclat doré.

********************

Il hurla d'horreur en découvrant le charnier. L'odeur pestilentielle montait à la tête, s'imprégnait en vous et il devenait impossible de s'en défaire. Il voulut fermer les yeux, mais c'était comme si ses sens ne lui appartenaient plus. Il ne voulait pas voir et pourtant il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il y avait là des femmes, des enfants égorgés ou brûlés vifs. Les hommes avaient été systématiquement décapités. Un petit garçon bougeait encore, mais très vite il devint inerte.

Diablo se recroquevilla en se couvrant le visage, cherchant à échapper à la vision de ces cadavres. Il sentit, brusquement, une présence à ses côtés. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il crut être de retour dans sa chambre, mais les murs tanguaient. Le lit était couvert de sang. Ororo lui tendait une main secourable, mais elle était morte, sa peau verdâtre et ses orbites vides.

Désespérément, Kurt se téléporta hors de la chambre. Mais elle le rejoignit dans le couloir. Il courut, cédant peu à peu à la panique. De toute part, il lui semblait que surgissaient des aberrations monstrueuses. Des êtres hybrides aux corps difformes et grotesques. Les repoussant de ses mains, il avançait avec plus de difficulté. Il entendit qu'on l'appelait, deux fois. Il se retourna : Ororo, la si belle Ororo putréfiée par la mort, courait vers lui. La tête lui tournant, il rassemblant une dernière fois ses forces et se téléporta à nouveau.

********************

Les tireurs en embuscade se rapprochaient petit à petit. Cyclope se protégeait de son mieux en usant de son rayon. Un de ces hommes surgit soudain à ses côtés, le propulsant à terre, mais Scott le repoussa d'une décharge optique.

Avec incrédulité, il vit le militaire basculer dans un fracas métallique avant d'être pris de convulsions frénétiques. Une fumée grisâtre s'échappait de son corps. Obnubilé par ce qu'il voyait, Cyclope ne perçut pas à temps le deuxième homme. Ce dernier l'assomma d'un coup de crosse monumental, avant de l'attraper à bras-le-corps et de l'éjecter contre la baie vitrée. Le verre vola en éclats et Scott renversa trois hommes qui chutèrent avec lui.

Les invités de Mr Turner avaient déjà cédé à l'affolement depuis longtemps. Mais l'arrivée explosive de Cyclope parmi eux créa une débandade infernale. La maîtresse de maison s'évanouit, ainsi que plusieurs autres femmes. Tous les autres s'amassèrent à la porte d'entrée. Des cris de démence fusaient un peu partout. Scott, lui, perdit connaissance.

********************

Diablo reparut dans un nuage de souffre au rez-de-chaussée, s'écrasant lamentablement sur le bureau du professeur, renversant tout, cassant une lampe sous son dos. Il manqua de tourner de l'œil sous la douleur. Glissant lentement sur le côté, il s'étala au sol. S'aidant de ses deux bras, il tenta de se relever, en vain. Il ne bougea alors plus, cherchant à se recomposer une respiration normale.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Tornade surgissait dans la pièce. Elle s'agenouilla et le retourna délicatement sur le dos. Avec un sourire, il constata qu'il s'était laissé allé au délire en la croyant morte : sa peau avait toujours cette couleur du soleil et ses grands yeux bleus éclataient de vie. A la fois soulagé et exténué, il éclata en sanglots.

********************

Jeanne, terrifiée, entendit l'explosion des portes de la terrasse. S'ensuivit les cris de terreur des invités. Tournant la tête vers la clameur, elle les aperçut, fuyant dans l'allée centrale du parc. Elle, elle se sentait bloquée sur ce toit et restait pétrifiée par l'angoisse. Comment ce Logan avait-il bien pu grimper jusque l ?

Enfin, elle avisa l'immense cèdre tropical jouxtant la maison. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait atteindre une de ses branches, puis se laisser glisser en bas. Elle rampa jusqu'à lui. La branche la plus accessible se trouvait à un mètre en dessous d'elle environ. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Tout semblait calme et il n'y avait pas l'air d'y avoir d'hommes cachés.

Elle passa une jambe dans le vide. Pariant sur son agilité naturelle, elle continua avec la deuxième jambe. Se tenant à la gouttière, les bras tremblant sous l'effort, elle se suspendit prudemment le long du mur. Lâchant une main, elle agrippa la branche. Fermant très fort les yeux, elle ne se retint plus à la maison, espérant se rattraper avec la branche. Mais, cette dernière plia et cassa. La jeune fille cria d'effroi en tombant de toute cette hauteur.

Elle fut rattrapée à temps par un des hommes qui, peu avant, tiraient dans le parc. Passé l'étonnement, Jeanne se débattit de toutes ses forces pour échapper à l'emprise du militaire. Mais c'était comme lutter contre une machine inébranlable. Il la tint ainsi fermement par les poignets, insensibles aux coups multiples qu'elle lui décochait avec ses pieds ou sa queue. Puis il la traîna, plus qu'il ne l'emmena, avec lui.

********************

Wolverine, plié en deux, se tordait au sol, incapable de mouvements. Un écœurement indicible lui nouait les entrailles. Plongé dans un état second, il ne percevait rien d'autre qu'une répugnance presque virale, qui lui tenaillait tout le corps, amollissant ses muscles. Son instinct de survie le trahissait, le clouant à terre aussi sûrement qu'une bête à l'agonie.

Janis, lui, s'était remis debout et époussetait du revers de la main son manteau noir. Il ajusta avec attention son chapeau sur sa tête. Enjambant Logan, il récupéra la mallette noire restée coincée contre le bras du Lieutenant-robot décapité.

«Rassurez-vous, Mr Wolverine… Lorsque je serais parti, vous retrouverez rapidement tous vos esprits… Un conseil personnel : oubliez cette nuit, … oubliez cette fille !… car jamais vous ne pourrez la retrouver lorsque nous l'aurons interceptée… Retournez auprès des X-men, vous et votre ami à infrarouge… Et ne vous occupez plus de cette affaire…

- Mon pote, coassa Logan. Tu… te fourres le… le doigt dans l'œil… jusqu'à l'omoplate…»

Janis sourit de toutes ses dents et l'enjamba à nouveau. Avant de sortir de la chambre, il attrapa la poupée de chiffon, Sally, qu'il emporta avec lui.

********************

Diablo pleurait toujours, bercé par Tornade qui l'avait avec précaution soulevé dans ses bras. A première vue, il n'avait rien de cassé, mais elle ne voulait pas le heurter outre mesure.

Moins de cinq minutes après qu'elle eut pénétré dans le bureau, le professeur Xavier entra à son tour. A la grande surprise de la jeune femme, il était suivi de Magnéto, du Crapaud et… de Pyro.

«Mon Dieu ! Ororo, est-il… ?

- Ca va, professeur. Il a de nombreux hématomes, sans doute plusieurs luxations, mais rien de casser heureusement.

- Il faut le conduire à l'infirmerie immédiatement. Eric, Mr Toynbee, vous m'obligerez beaucoup si vous nous aidiez à le transporter…

- Laissez-lui tout de même du temps pour reprendre un peu, intervint Tornade.»

Kurt se calma petit à petit. Les joues mouillées par les larmes, il cessa de pleurer lorsque sa crise nerveuse fut finie. Fermant les yeux, mort de fatigue, il laissa bringuebaler sa tête sur le côté. Ororo passa avec douceur une main dans ses cheveux, lui caressant le visage.

Le professeur Xavier, consterné, ne disait plus rien. Les pensées chamboulées, il se massait le front. Magnéto avait passé une main sur son épaule, ne pouvant être que sincèrement compatissant. Pyro et le Crapaud, eux, se tenaient en retrait, assez indécis et choqués. Quant à Mystique, que tous semblaient avoir pour l'instant oubliée, elle venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle regardait son fils réconforté dans les bras d'une autre femme. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'appréciait absolument pas ça, cette vision lui procurant un douloureux pincement au cœur.

********************

Janis sortit de la maison, d'un pas nonchalant et gracieux. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers deux de ses sentinelles-militaires robotisées, qui retenaient la bouillante Jeanne. L'attrapant fermement par le menton, il l'obligea à le regarder.

«Sententia… Meus es…» _[=Sententia… Tu m'appartiens…]_

La jeune mutante se figea en reconnaissant la langue latine. Elle avait oublié qu'elle la parlait étant petite. Soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait. Elle fixa Janis avec angoisse, tandis qu'il arborait son éternel sourire effrayant.

«Etiam… Nunc me recognoscis… _[= Oui… Tu me reconnais maintenant… - latin plus qu'approximatif]_

- _«Janus»…_»

Presque hilare, il se pencha à son oreille : «Sic qui sum…»


	7. Chap 06: Janus

Kikou tout le monde ! Je tiens, avant toute chose, à vous prévenir (pour éviter qu'il y ait des déçus à la fin) que ce chapitre ne concerne aucun des X-men (ils sont un peu évoqués, mais c'est tout). J'ai centré ce chapitre sur Janis et Jeanne («Sententia»). C'est un chapitre nécessaire pour l'histoire. Il est lisible, je vous rassure ! Mais vous inquiétez pas : Diablo, Scott, Mystique, Logan… seront de retour dans le chapitre suivant !

**Réponses aux reviews :** _chacun sait que les «3 Mousquetaires» étaient en réalité 4 bah, c'est le cas aussi avec les reviews !!_

**_Loo-Felagund : _**_ Toujours un grrrannd merci pour tes compliments !! ^-^ Concernant l'action du précédent chapitre, je ne pouvais pas introduire de combat fabuleux avec Logan, car cette «expédition» chez les Turner est un véritable fiasco pour Cyclope et Wolverine ! Ils sont littéralement «écrasés» par Janis !! La suite de l'histoire telle que tu te l'imagines, c'est pour le chapitre suivant ! Bizz_

**_Diablo-Satoshi : _**_ Mer'chi ! Mer'chi ! Ch'uis contente !! La suite des «aventures» de Logan et Scott pour le chapitre suivant ! (enfin, y aura pas vraiment d'aventures en fait… pas tout de suite !) Pour la confrontation Mystique, Diablo, Malicia, avec le Prof X en arbitre, c'est pas pour tout de suite non plus… Désolée !_

**_Matteic : _**_ Tu es à genoux ?! ?! 0_o Mais faut pas !! C'est à moi de me mettre à plat ventre !! (à ce propos, je surveille ta prochaine update, qui devrait arriver cette semaine, c'est ça ? tu sais une fic avec Diablo et Mystique… :p)_

**_Anne Laure : _**_ Serais-tu une fan de Cyclope ? Je vais tenter alors de le développer plus ! Mais tu sauras ce qui lui arrive au prochain chapitre (enfin, je peux déjà te dire qu'il est quelque peu diminué tant physiquement que mentalement… *la suite au prochain numéro*) !_

_Bonne lecture !!_

_______________

Chapitre 6 : Janus

Jeanne ouvrit lentement les yeux. Mais elle ne vit rien. Elle était entourée d'un halot éblouissant. Elle se dit qu'elle devait encore rêver… alors, elle se rendormit.

Plusieurs heures après, elle crut entendre des voix chuchoter auprès d'elle. Elle se laissa bercer par la douce monotonie de ces chuchotements. Ils résonnaient bizarrement à ses oreilles, comme un écho très lointain, à la fois faible et sonore. Rêvais-t-elle encore ? Elle ouvrit les yeux…

_Le lendemain de la visite de Mme di Vita [cf chap 4], Jeanne s'était réveillée avec un sentiment de joie qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Elle se sentait bien, sa poupée Sally dans les bras._

_Elle avait 10 ans et venait d'arriver chez les Turner. Elle avait passé deux mois au Centre pour Jeunes Mutants, Etat de New York. Elle y avait appris le sens du mot «discipline». En l'occurrence, c'était un des seuls mots anglais qu'elle avait pu assimiler et ce pour deux raisons : la première, il est identique à son équivalent en français [n/a : souvenez-vous, elle vient de Belgique] la deuxième, la notion qu'il implique est une des plus facile à définir par le concret. Ce qui signifiait : sonneries pour se lever, pour les repas et pour se coucher «extinction des feux» à telle heure… Plus tout un ensemble de joyeusetés dignes des maisons carcérales pour délinquants infantiles._

_Après une existence errante, à traîner dans les recoins les plus sordides de Manhattan, chapardant de quoi manger ou volant de quoi se vêtir, elle avait finalement été ramassée par les «bonnes âmes» des services sociaux de la ville. Au Centre, elle avait d'abord eu droit un «check-up» complet : elle devait depuis lors tenir en sainte horreur les examens médicaux. Trop jeune à l'époque pour saisir quoi que ce soit de ce qui se faisait autour d'elle, elle n'avait pas compris le but de ces analyses._

Sa mâchoire se serra quand elle sentit une piqûre dans son avant-bras gauche. Après une perfusion, on lui posait une sonde. Sa tête tournait et sa vue n'était pas très claire, mais elle parvint tout de même à se faire une petite idée de sa situation actuelle. Sanglée fermement par les poignets et les chevilles à une sorte de table chirurgicale, elle était entourée de blouses vertes, qui remuaient des instruments métalliques à l'aspect inamical.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva…

Mr Turner sortit violemment la gamine de la voiture. Comme chaque mois, il l'emmenait à l'hôpital pour que lui soit injecté le sérum d'inhibition. Il haïssait cette corvée au vu des nombreux désagréments qu'elle offrait.

Premièrement, il n'aimait pas emmener Jeanne «en public». En tant que potiche exotique lors des soirées mondaines, elle était parfaite, mais dans la rue, au milieu des «gens normaux», elle faisait tache. En outre, ces séances lui coûtaient les yeux de la tête. Car, bien qu'étant millionnaire à plus d'un million, cela le taraudait de devoir dépenser autant d'argent pour cette mutante. Cela dit, comme on n'a rien sans rien, il devait bien admettre qu'elle devenait un investissement juteux auprès de ses actionnaires, qui n'hésitaient pas à jouer en bourse pour les entreprises de Turner uniquement pour avoir le privilège de la voir. Alors, Turner savait se montrer philosophe et avalait donc tant bien que mal le coût de ces «visites médicales».

_Mais, il y avait une chose qui, par-dessus tout, ne l'enchantait jamais :_

_Passée la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital, la gamine commençait comme toujours à paniquer et à se débattre. Deux infirmiers surgissaient alors immanquablement pour la saisir et l'emmener dans une petite salle de soin, de laquelle les cris de Jeanne retentissaient dans tout le bâtiment. On l'aurait crue soumise à la torture. Tout le monde, alors, regardait Mr Turner, qui, invariablement, fulminait dans son coin._

_Dans la petite salle, Jeanne tentait toujours en vain de s'échapper. L'univers médical lui faisait horreur, elle en avait peur comme de la peste. Dans son imagination de petite fille, elle faisait régulièrement des cauchemars, dans lesquels, elle était enfermée dans une bulle de verre, plongée dans une sorte de liquide amniotique et reliée à un nombre considérable de tuyaux et des perfusions._

Jeanne poussa un hurlement retentissant et épouvantable, qui fit faire un bon de deux mètres à la blouse qui lui posait la sonde. Criant de démence, elle tira de toutes ses forces sur les attaches qui la retenaient. D'un coup sec, elle arracha la sangle qui lui retenait le poignet droit. De sa main libre, elle repoussa une deuxième blouse. Elle griffait tous ceux qui tentaient de l'immobiliser, mais c'était peine perdue. En moins de deux, quelqu'un l'attrapa au cou par derrière, tandis qu'on lui retenait le bras pour une injection.

Sa tête retomba et elle fut rattachée fermement.

«Cette fille est comme sa sœur, commenta Janis au général Norman _[cf chap 03 pour Norman]_.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Je me comprends, mon général.

- Sans doute, mais moi, je ne vous comprends pas, Janis ! Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire ? Que vous avez connu la sœur de cette mutante ?»

Les deux hommes observaient la salle d'opération derrière un mur vitré. L'agent de la CIA, le toujours très élégant et _répugnant_ Janis, avait ramené la mutante, codée «Sententia», la veille dans la nuit. Le général John F. Norman l'avait observée attentivement puis avait ordonné le début immédiat des expériences.

«Oui, j'ai effectivement connu sa sœur.

- Ha ! Ha ! Maintenant, je comprends !… Voilà pourquoi vous avez tant insisté pour capturer cette mutante, plus que n'importe quel autre de la liste «Mutati» !

- Il y a sans doute un peu de ça… si vous le dites !»

Le militaire attrapa l'espion par le revers de sa veste et le fusilla du regard.

«Ecoutez bien, Janis… Puisque vous officiez à l'Intelligence Agency, je pense que vous devez savoir combien je vous trouve antipathique ! Vous me pompez l'air, au sens propre comme au figuré !»

Janis remonta ses lunettes d'un doigt et voulut se dégager, mais l'autre affermit sa prise et le rapprocha de son visage.

«Je ne sais pas ce que vous manigancez, mais je n'aime pas beaucoup ce que vous traficotez dans mon dos. Ce que vous projetez pour la liste doit se faire avec moi ! Et si vous préfériez vous passer de mon concours, je pourrais y remédier de façon expéditive ! Suis-je clair ?

- Très clair.

- Alors, vous allez me dire la véritable raison pour laquelle vous avez voulu cette fille ?!

- Général…»

Avec précaution, il tenta à nouveau de se défaire de la poigne de Norman, mais sans succès.

«Sachez que si je complotais dans votre dos, je me serais depuis longtemps débarrassé des obstacles… Suis-je clair ?»

Le militaire le repoussa brusquement, à tel point que Janis manqua de s'étaler à terre. Norman respirait difficilement. Un écœurement profond lui tordait les entrailles. Il était soudain pris d'une nausée indescriptible qui le faisait frissonner maladivement.

«Vous me dégoûtez, Janis…»

********************

Les navires marchands étrusques abordèrent au port de commerce, construit en aval de la Cité. Une foule de badauds s'amassa sur le quai pour voir débarquer les marins et pouvoir admirer les riches marchandises venues de Rome, de Syrie et d'ailleurs. Céréales, poissons séchés, aromates d'Egypte, étoffes de lin, bois de Phénicie, cuivre du Sinaï… Egalement des pierres précieuses, essentiellement rubis et saphirs dont les couleurs sont les emblèmes d'Atlantide. Puis des essences et des parfums d'Arabie et d'Orient. Enfin de la soierie romaine pour les longs drapés, des plus réputées et jouissant d'un succès considérable auprès de toutes les jeunes Atlantes.

Ces demoiselles en question se pâmèrent quand descendit du bateau un Romain justement, blond à souhait et beau comme un cœur. En l'occurrence, tout le monde le connaissait dans la Cité : Caius Janus, le seul étranger admis à pénétrer dans Atlantide en sa qualité de conseiller auprès de ses dirigeants, surnommé «l'éphèbe de Rome» par ses détracteurs.

Il posa pied sur le quai et aussitôt un homme se fraya un passage dans la foule jusqu'à sa rencontre. Janus sourit en reconnaissant Argenteus _[cf prologue]_, novice du Grand Prêtre. Les deux compères se donnèrent l'accolade.

«Mon ami ! s'exclama l'Atlante.

- _Sic qui sum_ ! répondit en riant Janus.

- Nous désespérions de te voir revenir ! Athènes t'aurait-elle enchanté ?

- Cette Cité est merveilleuse, mais Atlantide me manquait terriblement. Aucune ville ne l'égale !… Argenteus, ajouta Janus un ton plus bas. Il faut que je te parle.

- Allons dans une échoppe, tu dois avoir faim.

- Certes ! Mais je préférais de loin passer d'abord aux thermes ! J'ai besoin de me délasser de ce voyage qui a été éprouvant. Nous avons essuyé trois tempêtes et j'ai dû me cogner à peu près partout !»

Rendus aux bains publics, ils pénétrèrent dans le laconicum, la salle la plus chaude, idéale contre les rhumatismes et autres douleurs physiques.

Se détendant peu à peu, Janus se prit à observer son vis-à-vis. Argenteus était le fils d'un haut dignitaire Atlante, d'ascendance noble. Physiquement, il était fascinant et Janus ne s'étonnait pas du succès qu'il pouvait avoir auprès des filles _[n/a : oui, je sais, il me faut une douche froide]_. Bien bâti mais fin, de grande taille. Sa peau et ses cheveux avaient la même couleur, gris pâle un peu bleuté. Ses yeux avaient la teinte profonde de la Méditerranée. Enfin, il était pourvu d'une longue queue fourchue préhensile qui remuait toujours un peu nerveusement _[n/a : Matteic, je t'en prie, reste calme !:p]_. En l'occurrence, il semblait très nerveux, sa queue ne cessant de fouetter l'air de gauche à droite.

«Argenteus ! Tu me donnes le tournis ! Assieds-toi… voilà ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

- C'est juste que je me doute un peu de ce que tu veux me dire… Un navire en provenance du Latium est arrivé la semaine dernière. Depuis, les rumeurs enflent à n'en plus finir ! Les Pythies et les Haruspices s'arrachent les cheveux à essayer de découvrir un signe des Dieux !

- La Prêtresse Somnia n'a rien vu ?

- Si ses rêves lui ont montré la moindre chose, nous n'avons pas été informés. Même en tant que novice du Grand Prêtre, je ne sais pas tout !… Mais toi qui sait, qu'en est-il alors réellement ?»

Janus soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Il huma un instant, les yeux fermés, les bains de vapeur parfumés. Déglutissant, il s'humecta la bouche.

«Soit… J'ai quitté Athènes car on m'a, pour ainsi dire, jeté dehors avec tous les autres Barbares. Tous ceux ayant révélé le pouvoir qui couvait dans leurs veines ont été chassés des Cités grecques. Dans le Latium, il se passe la même chose… En ce moment, des centaines de navires de guerre sont armés. On dit qu'un émissaire va être envoyer ici-même afin de négocier…

- Négocier quoi ?!

- La capitulation d'Atlantide.»

********************

Une douleur affreuse dans la poitrine la tira de son sommeil artificiel. Elle était à présent enfermée dans une sorte de tube de verre, dont les parois étaient couvertes de machines clignotantes. Un rien désorientée, Jeanne constata avec une pointe de gêne qu'elle était à moitié nue constatation qui la fit aussitôt frissonner de froid. Les membres toujours attachés, elle voulut se relever légèrement, mais elle était vidée de ses forces.

De petites capsules reliées à des fils avaient été disposées tout le long de son torse. Soudain, elles crépitèrent et la jeune fille reçut un choc électrique qui la laissa tremblante et abasourdie. La bouche grande ouverte, elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, comme si elle s'était retrouvée dans le vide, privée de tout oxygène. Un nouveau jet d'électricité lui fut envoyé. Cette fois, son corps fut littéralement soulevé, comme convulsionné.

Jeanne courait de toutes ses forces, fuyant au plus profond de Central Park. Derrière elle, les torches électriques se rapprochaient. S'engageant à couvert sous les arbres, elle se fondit dans l'obscurité et se cacha. Les militaires passèrent, sans soupçonner sa présence.

_Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Elle se répétait que c'était impossible, que cela ne pouvait être._

_L'officier avait tiré, froidement [cf chap 2]. Du sang-froid. La froideur d'une machine faite pour tuer. Jeanne avait vu la scène au ralenti. Mais elle n'avait pas pu le croire. Sa sœur avait été propulsée en arrière. Le sang avait giclé de son front. Tombant lourdement à terre, tout son corps avait été parcouru de mouvements nerveux et rapides, comme un automate détraqué. L'officier avait alors vidé son chargeur sur la jeune femme, qui s'était raidie à jamais._

_A jamais. A jamais. Non ! Jeanne ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait de voir. C'était une hallucination. Sa sœur était vivante. A jamais._

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ?!»

Janis regardait l'image du scanner et les différentes radiographies qui avaient été faits du corps de Jeanne.

«Je tenais précisément à vous montrer _ça_, Monsieur, commenta un jeune scientifique.

- Bon sang ! Arrêtez toutes vos expériences à la noix immédiatement ! Vérifiez son état physiologique, puis placez-la en cellule de soin !!»

L'espion tourna alors brusquement les talons et sortit de la salle d'analyse. Le scientifique le rattrapa : «Monsieur ! Où allez-vous ?

- Voir votre supérieur !

- Mais le général Norman est parti !»

Janis s'arrêta net dans sa lancée. _Parti ? Juste comme ça : parti._ Pour une fois, le visage de l'espion ne reflétait aucun sourire. Il était vert de rage. Il se retourna pour faire face au scientifique, qui recula de terreur en voyant son visage. A cet instant précis, la _répugnance_, qui semblait caractériser si bien Janis, se reflétait sur sa figure, transfigurée par la haine.

********************

Facetia sortit de son bain de lait, se couvrit d'une courte toge puis s'assit sur sa couche. Elle ouvrit son coffret de toilette orné de créatures marines. Attrapant un petit pot de marbre ciselé, elle s'enduit le visage et les mains d'une crème à base de fève. Puis, elle prit la poudre de craie pour les joues, le safran pour le dessous des yeux, un fard rouge pour rehausser ses pommettes…

Elle détestait cette corvée, mais c'était la mode dans la haute société Atlante d'imiter les Grecs pour «l'esthétisme corporel». Attrapant un miroir de bronze poli, elle observa le travail : le lait de son bain avait séché en croûtes sur sa peau, la crème et la poudre avaient formé des granulés, le safran avait débordé sur le nez… _J'ai l'air d'un crapaud déguisé pour les Dionysies ! [=fêtes grecques en l'honneur du dieu Dionysos]_

Elle rangea avec soin ses «produits de beauté», puis elle se dirigea à sa fenêtre, l'enjamba et sauta. Elle atterrit, dix mètres plus bas, dans un immense lac artificiel qui bordait une cinquantaine de maisons. Quasiment vide, Facetia put en jouir librement, s'ébrouant comme un jeune chien, se décrassant de son bain fermenté.

Elle nageait lorsque quelqu'un lui attrapa le pied. Aussitôt apparut devant elle le dénommé Poisson. C'était un garçon possédant poumons et branchies, à la face plate, sans nez, la bouche immense et étirée vers le bas, de gros yeux vairons, les mains et les pieds palmés, la peau jaune grisâtre et écaillée. Ses oreilles, rouges, ressemblaient à des nageoires, et une longue crête dorsale lui débutait en haut du crâne et se finissait en une courte queue. Orphelin, on ne lui connaissait pas de nom. Alors, on s'était contenté de l'appeler Poisson.

«'Onjour, Fa'etia !

- Poisson ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- Dé'olé ! Ai vu 'I'ias !

- Qui ? Ah ! Xiphias !»

Xiphias était, comme le Poisson, une Atlante vivant exclusivement dans l'eau, et dont le jeune orphelin était amoureux.

«Elle a vu A'enteus. A'ec Ja'us.»

A ses mots, Facetia sourit de joie : Janus était de retour ! Abandonnant Poisson, qui sans se démonter repartit faire sa cour auprès de Xiphias, Facetia se précipita chez elle. De retour dans sa chambre, elle prit sa tête à deux mains et se concentra légèrement : elle _vit_ Argenteus sortir des thermes en compagnie de Janus, ils venaient chez elle !

Elle mit un pagne blanc aux motifs dorés, posa un lourd collier sur sa poitrine et ceignit ses cheveux par un ruban de perles. Elle peignit sa lèvre inférieure en noire, rajouta plusieurs bracelets à ses poignets et s'échina à retrouver ses boucles d'oreille. Enfin, elle entendit son père l'appeler.

Elle se précipita dans la salle à manger où les visiteurs étaient reçus. Son père, Argenteus et Janus avaient déjà pris place sur les tapis au sol et buvaient, dans de petites coupelles, une boisson noire assez épaisse : spécialité atlante, à base de réglisse et d'épices, appelée «Horrere» car elle vous dressait les cheveux sur la tête. La mère de Facetia leur présentait des boules pâteuses de blé mélangé à des morceaux de fruits.

Janus leva les yeux à l'arrivé de la jeune femme et ils se regardèrent fixement, éblouis l'un par l'autre. Facetia souriait, débordante de bonheur. Elle sentit soudain que quelqu'un tirait sur son pagne. Elle baissa les yeux et découvrit sa petite sœur de trois ans.

«Tu sais, Facetia, tu devrais fermer la bouche, car tu ressembles de plus en plus à Poisson.

- _Tace, Sententia !_» _[=Tais-toi, Sententia !]_

********************

Jeanne se réveilla en se sentant nauséeuse. L'esprit toujours embrumé, elle put néanmoins constater qu'elle n'était plus attachée et était allongée dans un lit, recouverte d'un drap et d'une couverture. Autant qu'elle put en juger, on l'avait habillée d'un pyjama blanc. Dans ses bras, on lui avait glissé sa poupée Sally, qu'elle serra plus fortement contre elle.

Se tournant sur le côté, elle étira ses jambes et sa queue. Puis, elle observa sa «chambre». C'était une pièce large de deux mètres et longue de trois environ. Près du lit, il y avait une petite table tubulaire avec un pichet d'eau et un verre. Passablement décontenancée, elle constata qu'elle avait encore une perfusion dans le bras. D'abord tentée de l'arracher, elle n'en fit rien, lasse au dernier degré.

De quoi avait-elle rêvée déjà ? Ah, oui ! De sa sœur, la belle et gentille Facetia, fille de l'aristocratie atlante, abattue par des militaires du XXIe siècle en plein Central Park. D'Argenteus, dont ses souvenirs assez vagues lui laissaient l'image d'un garçon fort et d'une grande beauté. D'un certain Poisson à tête de batracien humanoïde…

Jeanne serra les jointures de ses mains jusqu'à se faire mal pour s'empêcher de penser à tout ça. Elle avait tenté d'oublier sa courte enfance en Atlantide pour éviter de devenir folle. Elle ne pouvait concevoir qu'elle était restée endormie pendant pratiquement 2500 ans elle ne pouvait croire que sa sœur était morte d'une balle dans la tête, et ce deux ans seulement après être sortie de son sommeil millénaire elle ne pouvait imaginer la Cité engloutie par les eaux elle ne pouvait admettre tous ces brusques caprices du destin… Enfin, elle n'arrivait pas à faire la somme de tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers jours.

Miss Munroe lui rendant visite. Mr Summers à qui elle avait donné un message de désespoir. Le premier bal «new-yorkais» des Turner. Mr Logan et ses griffes d'acier. La fuite sur le toit, le cèdre. Ces hommes-robots insensibles. _Et Janus…_

_Comment ai-je pu l'oublier, celui-là ?_

********************

La brume du petit matin enveloppa l'île de Kérkyra _[=Corfou, cf prologue : ça va ? vous suivez ?]_. Les pouvoirs de Procellus sur les vents avaient conduit très rapidement à l'abri le navire et ses occupants. Les derniers immigrants ayant fuit Atlantide.

Janus se réveilla lentement, balancé dans son hamac par le léger remous des vagues contre le bateau. A sa gauche, Argenteus dormait toujours, la petite Onyx _[vous vous rappelez qui sait, j'espère !]_ dans ses bras. Janus sentait l'Atlante nerveux, en proie à des cauchemars désagréables. D'une main, il lui toucha le front. Ses yeux prenant un éclat doré, il enleva de l'esprit de son ami le cafard et la tristesse qui le rongeait. Avec soulagement, il vit qu'Argenteus respirait plus doucement. Se redressant, il s'aperçut que la petite Sententia l'observait depuis le coin où elle avait dormi.

«Salve ! lui dit-il _[=bonjour !]_.

- Ma sœur m'a dit de te dire, quand tu te réveillerais, qu'elle est sur le pont.»

Enjambant les corps endormis, Janus rejoignit donc Facetia à l'air libre. La jeune femme lui sauta aussitôt au cou en sanglotant.

«Ils sont morts !! Ils sont tous morts !!»

Elle avait pratiquement hurlé ces mots. Ne voulant pas que tout le monde se réveille dans la panique en l'entendant, Janus chercha à la calmer, en la rassurant de son mieux, chuchotant à son oreille des paroles réconfortantes.

«Je voulais savoir comment aller Père et Mère, continuait-elle. Alors je me suis concentrée, j'ai fixé mes pensées sur eux, mais je ne les ai pas trouvés !! A la place, j'ai vu un monstrueux raz-de-marée qui passait au-dessus des maisons !! Les gens étaient tous morts, massacrés dans les rues !!

- Facetia ! Facetia !»

Janus mit une main sur le front de la jeune Atlante pour lui enlever ces images d'horreur. Comme pour Argenteus, ses yeux devinrent dorés. Mais, il reçut d'un seul coup les visions noires de Facetia : elles s'imposèrent à son esprit, l'engloutirent comme Atlantide sous les eaux ! Submergé par l'épouvante et la répulsion, il hurla…

********************

Janis, debout, se tenait le menton d'une main. Perdu dans ses pensées funestes, il regardait par la fenêtre la base stratégique militaire, qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Le gigantisme du site rendait caduc son soi-disant caractère secret. Cependant, c'était ici qu'étaient effectuées toutes les plus grandes recherches et expériences officieuses du pays. Le projet «Mutati in pejus» en faisait parti. Et c'était Janis lui-même qui l'avait déclench

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Janis se retourna. Il s'agissait d'un scientifique.

«Alors ? Comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien, Mr Janis. Son organisme a peu souffert des quelques expériences que nous avions faites jusque là. Cela en est même stupéfiant !

- A part ça, vous avez vérifi

- Oui, monsieur ! Le fœtus a lui aussi peu souffert ! La mutante Sententia et son enfant se portent à merveille…»

********************

Jeanne se passa la main sur la tête. Elle sursauta. On avait rasé ses cheveux. Elle aperçut alors quelque chose sur son avant-bras, un tatouage : M10. Elle étouffa un sanglot en se refermant sur elle-même, emmitouflée dans ses draps et sa poupée contre sa joue.

Je m'appelle Jeanne Blain rebaptisée Jean Turner, née Sententia. Je suis la fille d'aristocrates atlantes et la sœur de la belle Facetia. Mutante, Atlante. Mon numéro de série est M10. Mon passé est vieux de presque 2500 ans. Et je n'ai pas d'avenir.


	8. Chap 07: Fatigués

Hello tout le monde ! Je sais, j'ai un peu tardé à écrire ce chapitre, désolée ! Je tenais juste à vous dire que je ne serai pas là la semaine prochaine, donc vous devrez attendre la semaine d'après pour la suite. Voilou !

**Réponses aux reviews : (la Sainte Trinité !)**

**Loo-Felagund : ** Janus est un personnage que j'espère complexe. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas toujours été «répugnant». Que s'est-il donc passé en lui ? Sinon, oui, je suis sadique, je l'avoue ! lol ! Pour Sententia, non, son enfant ne sera donc pas le clone ou la résurrection de Facetia ! (mon histoire est déjà suffisamment compliquée comme ça, non ? p) Pour Diablo et Malicia, ça avance doucement. Petit à petit…

**Diablo-Satoshi : ** Mer'chi encore beaucoup tout plein !! Pauvre Sententia, oui ! Mais que veux-tu ? Loo m'a dit que j'étais une vraie sadique ! Alors… Voici la suite donc !

**Matteic : ** Quoi, «quel enfant ?» ? Bah, elle est enceinte, quoi ! A dire vrai, il me fallait un personnage enceinte dans mon histoire alors, j'ai choisi Sententia ! (je n'allais tout de même pas choisir Diablo !! Au fait, j'ai commencé à lire cette fameuse fic anglaise : je la trouve géniale !) Concernant Diablo justement, tu as été déçue de ne pas le voir au précédent chapitre : j'avais pourtant prévenu tout le monde comme quoi il n'y aurait aucun des X-men ! Allez, t'inquiète ! Il est dans ce chapitre !

____________

Chapitre 7 : Fatigués

Il se réveilla en ayant la douloureuse impression d'être encore endormi. Tout, autour de lui, était d'une blancheur aveuglante. Il referma précipitamment les yeux, contractant son visage sous la douleur. Il était réveillé, mais craignait que son rêve l'ait poursuivi hors de son sommeil.

*********************

Vive, Jeanne mordit sans retenue la blouse qui la maintenait par les épaules. L'homme grogna et lui retourna une gifle comme réplique. Il parvint enfin à l'immobiliser sur son lit. Une deuxième blouse, une femme cette fois-ci, lui injecta alors le contenu incolore d'une seringue dans le bras. Tout cela très rapidement, tant il était difficile pour ces infirmiers de tenir la jeune mutante en place plus de dix secondes. La femme avait déjà laissé échappé un flacon à terre, où il s'était réduit en une étincelle de bris de verre, répandant partout son sérum poisseux.

L'injection enfin réussie, les deux infirmiers la relâchèrent et quittèrent sa cellule tout aussi rapidement. Jeanne surgit de son lit et se précipita, enragée, contre sa porte vitrée, qui ne s'ébranla absolument pas, malgré la violence de l'impact. La jeune fille reprit son élan et se précipita une dizaine de fois contre cet obstacle, pesant de tout son poids et de toute sa force.

Mais, très vite, le souffle lui manqua. Tombant à genoux, elle se plia en deux, cherchant en vain de l'air. Depuis toujours, le moindre effort intense, ou une émotion trop forte, pouvait l'amener au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle se maudissait d'être aussi faible. A cet instant, elle était même prête à se haïr pour ce qu'elle était. Une mutante. Un numéro. Un sujet d'expérience.

«Les Romains, en _vous_ qualifiant de _«mutati in pejus»_, parlaient d'altération.»

Jeanne se retourna vers la porte et découvrit Janis, qui l'observait calmement.

«En fait, le terme était plus fort : c'était _«mauvaise altération»_ ! A croire qu'il existe des altérations «positives» !

- Tu dis _«vous» _?! cracha Jeanne. Je trouve ça choquant de la part d'un mec qui est mutant lui-même ! Tu es, comme moi, un être altéré ! Une erreur de la nature…

- Les gouvernements n'ont rien compris, continuait Janis comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Quand la liste «Mutati» a été dressée, on a soudain découvert qu'il existe des mutants au _code génétique presque parfait_. Or, on ignore encore que ces mutants sont des Atlantes rescapés, nés 2500 ans plus tôt.

- _Parfait_ ?»

Janis lui sourit de manière espiègle et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Jeanne s'était relevée, l'écoutant attentivement, les mains à plat sur la porte.

«Quand l'Atlantide fut engloutie, il ne resta que deux choix de survie à ses survivants. La plupart bénéficièrent comme toi…

- Et comme _toi_ !

- Et comme moi, d'une magnifique machine que les gens du XXIe actuel n'imaginent que dans les romans de SF : une bulle complètement hermétique, permettant une léthargie artificielle pouvant durer des millénaires… Aah ! soupira-t-il. On a beau se dire que l'on a vécu ça, on peut difficilement y croire…

»Le deuxième choix de survie était de se fondre dans la population humaine, se marier avec des gens «normaux». C'est la progéniture issue de cette solution qui a donné, 2500 ans plus tard, les mutants de l'ère contemporaine.

»Mais le brassage des siècles a complètement détruit l'héritage génétique de leurs lointains ancêtres antiques. Les X-men, et autres Alpha Fight de tout bord, sont les véritables altérations dont parlaient les Romains ! Leur quotient génétique n'égale pas le dixième de celui d'un Atlante !

- Et… et moi ?… Dans tout ça ?

- Tu es une mutante et le sujet d'expérience M10. Le gouvernement américain t'étudie pour évaluer le potentiel scientifique du séquençage de ton ADN…

- Et toi ?

- Moi, j'ai mes raisons et mes propres centres d'intérêt… Si tu veux, en ce qui me concerne, le plus beau dans cette affaire est que tous ignorent que ces fameux mutants de la liste «Mutati» sont des Atlantes. Pour les hommes d'aujourd'hui, l'Atlantide est un mythe, parfois considérée comme la tour de Babel… Pour les scientifiques qui t'examinent, tu es une mutante de 17 ans, née en 1990, … en Belgique… Ha ! Te souviens de nos «vertes années» ?»

Jeanne se jeta contre la porte dans un cri de rage. Puis elle tabassa la paroi vitrée de ses poings. Elle dut à nouveau s'arrêter quand elle ne put plus respirer. Elle était lasse. Au même instant, trois nouvelles blouses venaient d'arriver auprès de Janis.

«Ces messieurs vont te faire une prise de sang, dit ce dernier. Il y a quelque chose que nous devons vérifier… dont nous reparlerons bientôt…»

********************

Ororo le regardait de ses yeux morts. Elle était entourée d'êtres fabuleux, ressemblant à des monstres mythologiques. Il y avait là des centaures aux visages vaguement humanoïdes. Des hommes-poissons, sans jambes ou à pieds palmés. Une femme-oiseau aux couleurs d'aras. Des enfants mi-faunes, mi-angelots... Et Ororo, morte, se tenait bien droite au milieu de ce monde, la tête comme couronnée d'un halot d'or.

Soudain, un voile d'eau brouilla sa vision, mais il garda les yeux ouverts. Lentement, il commença à être immergé progressivement, tandis que sa vue se troublait de plus en plus.

«Kurt !»

Un instant, il crut qu'Ororo se penchait vers lui, mais les eaux l'engloutirent tout à fait et il ne vit plus rien.

«Kurt !»

Il sentit une main sur son front. Le contact était désagréable tant il avait mal à la tête, mais en même temps cela avait quelque chose de chaleureux qui l'apaisa.

«Kurt, je t'en prie ! Réveille-toi !»

Il ouvrit les yeux en clignant des paupières. Tout était flou, mais il reconnut bientôt l'infirmerie. Il soupira de lassitude. La main quitta son front et il tourna la tête. Il fut étonné de découvrir, assise à son chevet, Kitty Pryde. La jeune fille lui souriait gentiment. Elle lui passa les doigts dans les cheveux, puis le regarda d'un air étrangement affectueux.

Il voulut se redresser, mais il constata douloureusement que son cou était maintenu par une minerve. Un élancement parcourut son échine dorsale, le raidissant dans un crissement de dents. De plus en plus déconcerté, il se rendit compte que son bras gauche était immobilisé par une attelle. Enfin, portant sa main valide à la tête, il sentit un fin bandage sur son front.

«Qu'est-ce…

- Chut ! Reste calme. Tu dors depuis 24 heures bientôt. C'est le professeur Xavier qui a provoqué ton long sommeil. Et il t'a veillé tout ce temps pour chasser tes mauvais rêves. Il vient de quitter l'infirmerie pour se reposer à son tour. Comme j'étais là, il m'a demandé de surveiller ton réveil.»

Il s'efforça de rester calme comme elle avait dit, mais un sentiment confus de malaise et de désespoir fit trembler sa voix : «Que m'est-il arrivé ?»

Kitty sembla soudain embarrassée. Elle tritura une manche de son chandail en détournant les yeux.

«_Kätzchen_ ?» _[=Chaton ?]_

Elle sourit, mais se rembrunit en lui répondant : «Tu as eu un horrible cauchemar la nuit dernière. Tu errais dans l'école, complètement déboussolé. Tu as pris peur de quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Tu t'es téléporté et tu as… «atterri» sur le bureau de professeur. Ta chute a été assez violente. J'ai cru comprendre qu'heureusement tu n'avais rien de cassé. Mais, tu peux voir par toi-même que tu ne t'es pas loupé !»

Elle se tut, mal à l'aise. Diablo, lui, se remémorait petit à petit les événements de la veille. Il soupira à nouveau en fermant les yeux. Il se rappela vaguement d'être tombé sur le bureau, puis à terre, dans un fracas épouvantable. Surgissant, Tornade l'avait pris dans ses bras délicatement, comme l'eut fait une mère. Toute sa fatigue et sa tristesse s'étaient libérées, et il lui semblait qu'il avait lentement pleuré, bercé par la jeune femme. Il avait entendu la voix du professeur. A demi-conscient, il avait alors senti que deux paires de bras le soulevaient. Il crut reconnaître le jeune Pyro, qui le maintenait par les épaules. Quant à l'homme qui le retenait par les genoux, il ne le connaissait pas. Il s'était alors évanoui.

«Je suis fatigué…»

Kitty lui prit sa main droite dans un élan de réconfort, qui n'eut pas son effet car il garda son visage crispé et ses yeux larmoyants. Cependant, l'éclair qui illuminait son regard était chargé de sentiments nouveaux envers la jeune Shadowcat. Mais, il n'aurait su dire ce qu'ils étaient.

********************

Le professeur Xavier se passa subrepticement une main sur la tête, comme ça lui arrivait souvent quand il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il se frotta les yeux, mais il était épuisé psychiquement : sa veille auprès de Kurt avait été longue, très longue. Mais, au moins, le jeune Allemand avait enfin pu dormir plusieurs heures d'affilée sans cauchemarder.

A présent, Xavier allait devoir s'occuper également de Mystique, mais la tâche lui paraissait délicate et difficile. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que les rêves de la mutante et de son fils Kurt ne soient liés. Mais cette perspective, par ce qu'elle impliquait, en était inquiétante… Quant à Malicia, il se sentait incapable de cerner son problème. Etait-ce lié à Diablo et à sa mère ?… D'une manière générale, il percevait une tension chez tout le monde dans son école. Lui-même se sentait plus tendu que d'ordinaire. Il devait faire face à de pénibles souvenirs qui ressurgissaient de manière complètement incongrue… Son psychisme semblait percevoir en outre une force à l'œuvre, qui les possédait tous, et plus particulièrement Kurt, Mystique et Malicia.

Se massant les tempes en gémissant, il abandonna la partie face à la logique, car c'était une idée démente. Que pourrait être cette force ? Un pouvoir mental omniscient ? Mais qui possède le savoir absolu ? Qui peut exercer un tel contrôle sur l'inconscient des gens ? Hormis Dieu, auquel il ne croyait pas, Charles Xavier ne voyait pas qui pouvait détenir une telle puissance…

Dans l'immédiat, les questions philosophiques et théologiques n'étaient pas à l'ordre du jour. Epuisé au dernier degré, le professeur voulait s'accorder une ou deux heures de sommeil jusqu'au matin.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il fit pivoter son fauteuil et se retrouva face à Tornade en chemise de nuit. Il lui sourit, mais eut du mal à camoufler son air fatigué.

«Excusez-moi, professeur… Comment va Kurt ?

- Je viens tout juste de le quitter… Il a dormi sans soucis. Maintenant, il doit être en train de se réveiller. J'ai croisé Kitty à l'infirmerie elle disait s'être cognée et cherchait une pommade. Tu imagines ? Shadowcat se cognant à un meuble !… Comme elle se disait totalement réveillée, je lui ai demandé de rester auprès de Kurt jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

- Kitty ?!… Mais…

- Hum ?

- Non, rien…» Tornade était pourtant persuadée d'avoir vu à l'instant la jeune Pryde se dirigeant vers la salle de bain… Elle regarda attentivement le professeur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi abattu il était littéralement mort de fatigue. Penchant son buste sur le côté, il posa sa tête dans le creux de sa main.

//Professeur ?\\ Elle l'appela ainsi plusieurs fois par la pensée, mais il ne réagit pas.

«Professeur ? appela-t-elle à haute voix.

- Oui ? dit-il en sursautant.

- Vous-même ? Comment allez-vous ?

- Fatigué ! répondit-il dans un petit rire. Je n'ai même pas senti ta présence jusqu'à que tu frappes à ma porte !… As-tu vu Erik Lehnsherr, Mr Toynbee ? Notre cher pyromane de service va-t-il bien ?

- Je viens de croiser Magnéto au bout de la galerie. Il semblait tellement soucieux qu'il ne m'a même pas remarquée. Un peu comme vous, je dirais. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'enchaîner trois nuits blanches ! Je n'ai pas vu le Crapaud. Quant à Pyro, je sais qu'il a discuté tard dans la nuit avec Bobby et Peter il doit encore dormir.

- Et Mystique ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vue. Sans doute, dort-elle encore, elle aussi…»

Ororo observa le professeur, qui réprimait bâillements sur bâillements, et préféra le laisser tranquille, se dirigeant vers la porte : «Dormez, professeur ! Vos cernes sont à faire peur ! Je vais aller relayer Kitty auprès de Kurt…

- Tornade, attends ! Il faudrait que tu passes voir Scott et Logan…

- J'en viens également, professeur. Scott dort encore et Wolverine s'est enfermé dans sa chambre… Que croyez-vous que _cet homme_ leur a fait ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Ororo… je ne sais rien… rien !»

Il soupira bruyamment et se détourna de la jeune femme, pour ne pas lui montrer son désarroi. Elle lui souhaita alors un bon sommeil et sortit de la chambre.

********************

Assise à terre, dos au mur, Jeanne ne tourna même pas la tête quand elle entendit des pas s'arrêter devant sa porte.

«Savais-tu que tu étais enceinte ?»

Elle se décida en fin de compte à regarder Janis. Il était seul. En l'observant, elle remarqua que _Janis était toujours Janus_. Le même souci vestimentaire, le costard «cachemire-soie» ayant remplacé la toge drapée chatoyante. Le même soin apporté à son visage et à ses mains, toujours aussi fines… Il n'y avait en somme que ses yeux qui avaient changé.

«Dis, _Janus_… Comment un Latin de l'Antiquité pur-sang comme toi, a-t-il pu devenir un agent de la CIA au XXIe ?

- J'imagine comme toi… Une fille d'aristocrate atlante devenue clocharde avant d'être adoptée par le très suffisant milliardaire Mr Turner… C'est le rêve américain en quelque sorte…

- Tu détournes ma question !

- Et toi, tu n'as pas répondu à la mienne !»

Elle le regarda, en sentant monter en elle une nausée indescriptible. C'était un dégoût qui prenait à la gorge. Mais il avait surgi sans prévenir et sans raison apparente.

«Tu me répugnes, Janis.»

Elle avait dit cela sans réfléchir et elle se rendit compte que son dégoût venait effectivement de l'homme. Il venait de ses yeux. Elle frissonna. Elle se souvenait qu'au contraire, en Atlantide, il inspirait toujours l'apaisement et le réconfort. Mais à présent il ne transpirait plus de lui que de la répugnance et une méchanceté à peine voilée.

«Dois-je prendre ça pour un oui ?

- Oui ! Je savais que j'étais enceinte !

- De qui ?… D'un homme ? D'un mutant ?

- Quand bien même je le saurais, je ne te le dirais pas !»

Il lui fit son sourire le plus énigmatique et s'éloigna. Elle se retrouva à nouveau seule. Allongeant ses jambes devant elle, elle soupira profondément. Elle attrapa sa queue, dont le bout était particulièrement irrité. La sorte de cosse qui la terminait était devenue rouge et picotait. Elle poussa encore un soupir. Lâchant sa queue, elle laissa ses bras ballants le long de son corps. Puis, elle ferma les yeux, trop lasse pour s'étendre sur son lit.

********************

Scott se retourna à nouveau dans ses draps, ce qui irrita les multiples plaies qui décoraient son dos. Incapable de trouver une position confortable, il avait passé une nuit épouvantable. Un moment donné, il avait même rejoint Benny, qui regardait la télé dans le salon. A la demande de Cyclope, le garçon avait rapidement cligné des yeux pour zapper sur les diverses chaînes de sport, d'informations… Mais si lui ne dormait pas, les programmes TV, eux, étaient au point mort. Scott se demandait comment Benny pouvais supporter ça chaque nuit. Il s'était finalement recouché, mais n'avait dormi en tout et pour tout que deux ou trois heures.

Dans ces conditions, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser. Ce qui l'avait rendu malade.

Quand Scott était revenu avec Wolverine, le professeur s'était aussitôt connecté au Cerebro. Mais le ravisseur de Jeanne «Jean» Turner s'était volatilisé, et avec lui la jeune fille et ses hommes-machines. Ne pouvant rien faire de ce côté-là, le professeur s'était alors consacré à Diablo, victime d'un de ses plus horribles cauchemars. Tornade, elle, avait pansé les plaies de Scott, tandis que Logan, l'air hagard, restait effondré sur une chaise.

Cyclope se redressa d'un seul coup dans son lit, exaspéré. Il fallait qu'il cesse de penser. Tout de suite. Mais à quoi bon ? Il savait qu'il était parfaitement incompétent. Ne pas avoir réussi à sauver Jeanne lui prouvait son impuissance. _Pff ! Tu te poses les mauvaises questions, vieux ! Regarde Wolverine ! Lui aussi s'est fait étendre… Concentre-toi sur les vrais problèmes. Ces androïdes, à qui appartiennent-ils ? A l'armée ? Laquelle ? Qui est ce type qui est parvenu à démoraliser Logan ? Quelle est l'importance de Jeanne dans cette affaire ? Que lui veulent-ils ?…_

Tandis que Scott retombait dans son monologue sans fin, l'école se réveillait petit à petit. Chez les garçons, la sonnerie du réveil de Peter Raspoutine fut accueillie sous une salve de grognements et d'injures. En moins de deux, Bobby avait congelé le maudit engin, provoquant des insultes chez le jeune Russe. John «Pyro», lui, ne s'était même pas réveillé : le voyage en hélico et la veillée avec ses amis l'avaient entièrement vidé.

Chez les filles, l'ambiance n'était guère de meilleure humeur, mais au moins tout le monde était à peu près éveillé. Malicia n'avait pas dormi une seconde, mais tâcha de ne pas le paraître. Jubilé, elle, s'était visiblement levée du pied gauche : ses cheveux étaient dressés sur sa tête comme électrisés, et de ses doigts jaillissaient de fins éclairs de couleur. Ce qui provoquait le rire aigu de Cyrène Cassidy. La jeune Asiatique se demandait si elle devait ou non griller sur place la riante Irlandaise.

«Quelque chose qui ne va pas, Jubilé ? demanda Malicia.

- J'n'en sais rien ! Mais je me sens juste sous tension ! Ch'uis énervée sans savoir pourquoi !

- Tu ressembles à un arbre de Noël ! renchérit Cyrène.

- On t'a jamais dit que t'avais une voix haut perchée ? On dirait un chat à qui on aurait marché sur la queue…»

Cyrène s'apprêtait à hurler quelque chose pour répondre, quand Kitty Pryde traversa soudain la porte, en peignoir et une serviette sur la tête : «La salle de bain est libre !

- Eh ! Kitty ! lui dit Malicia. Tornade vient de passer pour nous demander où tu étais. Elle semblait croire que tu étais auprès de Kurt…

- Bah non ! Pas du tout !»

********************

Au même moment, une autre Kitty Pryde sortait de l'infirmerie, marchant sur la pointe des pieds, afin de ne pas réveiller Diablo qui s'était rendormi. Regagnant les étages, elle sortit discrètement dehors, sur la terrasse du parc. L'air matinal était frais, mais revigorant.

Ses écailles tressaillirent et Mystique quitta l'apparence de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour pouvoir approcher son fils. Elle avait choisi l'image de la première élève de Xavier qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle avait d'abord pensé à Malicia, mais elle n'aimait pas trop cette fille…

Elle respira un bon coup, inspirant à pleins poumons. Elle s'était réveillée au milieu de la nuit, après un cauchemar, encore. Aussitôt, elle s'était faufilée comme une ombre dans les couloirs de l'école. Un moment, elle eut une peur bleue en voyant surgir devant elle Kitty Pryde. La jeune mutante traversait les murs, les yeux grand ouverts et les bras tendus en avant. Elle était somnambule. C'est comme ça que Mystique se souvint d'elle en arrivant à l'infirmerie.

Charles Xavier était auprès de Kurt, penché en avant sur son fauteuil. Il ne remarqua pas la présence de Mystique. Se cachant dans un coin, elle observa son fils endormi. En tant que mère, elle le trouvait vulnérable, mais il l'était plus encore dans l'état où il se trouvait. Maintenant qu'elle était près de lui, elle voulait lui venir en aide, le soutenir, lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul… Mais elle ne se résolvait pas à lui avouer ses origines.

Elle resta immobile plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que le professeur Xavier se relève, épuisé par son activité psychique. Réagissant au quart de tour, Mystique s'était métamorphosée en Kitty. Xavier passa devant elle en la saluant. Elle inventa un prétexte, évoquant une chute, un hématome… Il avait secoué la tête, sans contredire. Elle s'était alors proposée pour veiller Kurt et il l'avait autorisée à le faire. Et il était parti, sans se rendre compte de la supercherie. Et pourtant, Mystique admettait elle-même que sa composition de Kitty était loin d'être convaincante.

Puis, elle avait veillé son fils. Comme un cauchemar semblait vouloir l'emporter, elle l'avait réveillé aussi doucement que possible. Elle avait cru fondre quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle.

********************

Pendant que le jour se levait sur la côte Est des Etats-Unis, il était 11 heures du matin en Angleterre. Londres, comme toute capitale qui se respecte, n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Le jour et ses multiples activités avaient chassé les folies nocturnes. Les Londoniens prenaient actuellement une petite collation, avant d'enchaîner pour un après-midi de travail.

Au nord de la mégalopole, dans l'Hertfordshire, l'activité n'était pas moins dense, mais on y soufflait plus. Tout était même très calme dans une propriété boisée, au milieu de laquelle se dissimulait un petit manoir. A vrai dire, ses occupants, forcés à l'inactivité, mouraient d'envie d'entreprendre quelque chose, tout et n'importe quoi.

Au bord d'une rivière, la vieille Frau Werner discutait à l'ombre d'un arbre avec Flammula, assise à ses côtés, et Xiphias, une femme-poisson qui pataugeait dans l'eau. Amenant avec lui un courant d'air, Procellus accourut vers elles : la prêtresse Somnia demandait Flammula.

Cette dernière arriva presque aussitôt au manoir, en se volatilisant en clin d'œil et en réapparaissant dans de petites flammes devant l'entrée. Sans bruit, elle joignit la chambre de la prêtresse, où elle entra avec précaution.

Dans un enchevêtrement de fils et tuyaux, branchée à des électrodes et intubée, Somnia gisait dans son lit plus morte que vive. Décharnée et incapable de mouvements, elle n'avait cependant rien perdu de son esprit. Elle maîtrisait toujours sa télépathie. Flammula tira une chaise près du lit et s'assit.

«Vous avez vu quelque chose, dit-elle.»

//J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit…, répondit Somnia par la pensée. Je sais où se trouve le traître Janus…\\

____________

Normalement, les noms de Flammula, Xiphias, Procellus et Somnia ne vous sont pas inconnus ! De même que celui de Werner… ;)

@+


	9. Chap 08: Découvertes

Ch'alut à tous !

J'espère que mon histoire vous plaît jusque là ! Si vous êtes perdus ou si quelque chose ne vous paraît pas claire, vous pouvez me le dire ! Et encore une fois, si vous aimeriez bien que je développe telle ou telle chose, vous pouvez me suggérez vos envies ! Je les exaucerai peut-être !

Bon, j'avoue, je suis en train de vous faire un appel du pied pour avoir plus de reviews. Non, non ! Je ne me plains pas ! J'ai déjà pas mal de reviews ! Mais, le truc, c'est qu'à chaque chapitre, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir que 3 ou 4 lecteurs… Je sais, c'est déjà pas mal ! Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, je sais ! Mais je ne me plains, je vous le jure !! C'est juste que j'aimerai tant lire la review d'un nouveau lecteur… Noonn ! Fuez pas !!! J'arrête de quémander tout de suite !!

Voil

J'espère que je n'ai pas fait fuir tout le monde…

**_Réponses aux reviews : (n'en ai que deux !! Bouhou !)_**

**_Matteic : _**_ Aah ! La grammaire…^_- Mer'chi pour ton compliment ! Sinon, j'ai commencé à lire le nouveau chapitre de Justice Immanente, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir… Alors, décidément, mes reviews me font vraiment passer pour une dingue et une excitée ! *^^* Mais, on me l'a déjà dit, alors ça ne me dérange plus ! ;D Bon, j'admets être quelqu'un d'assez… «enthousiaste» ! Par ex, quand j'aime un film à la folie (ex : Big Fish), je saoule mon entourage pendant une semaine en déclamant des éloges poussifs sur ledit film. J'avoue avoir la même attitude avec les reviews ! Mais je vais me calmer, si tu veux ! Je peux déjà te dire que j'aime beaucoup ton nouveau chapitre ! Notamment tout ton développement autour de Logan ! (voilà : ch'uis pas trop «dingue», là? ^^) Je t'envoie une review dès que j'ai fini de lire ! Bizz_

**_Diablo-Satoshi : _**_ Merci encore bicoup, bicoup ! ^^ Vous ne saurez pas avant longtemps de qui Sententia est enceinte, pour une raison bien simple : je ne le sais pas trop encore moi-même ! Enfin, j'ai mon idée bien sûr sur la question, mais c'est pas encore claire… Voilou !_

_Et Loo ? Où es-tu, Loo ? Reviens !!! Lis ce chapitre : il y a un petit passage avec Malicia qui devrait te plaire ! J't'embrasse !_

Allez, Bonne Lecture à tous !!

PS : j'oubliais de dire un truc. En ce moment, j'ai de gros problèmes d'ordi. Des bugs énormes avec plein de pattes partout ! Je viens de perdre tous mes fichiers une deuxième fois ! En plus, ma messagerie internet Outlook déco**e : donc, si vous m'envoyez des mails, je risque de ne pas les recevoir ! Donc, ne vous offusquez pas si je ne vous réponds pas : ça signifiera que je n'aurais pas pu lire votre mail ! Sorry !! Mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de m'écrire des reviews !!! Scrognegneu !!!

____________________

Chapitre 8 : Découvertes

Mr Turner plissa des yeux, tentant en vain de distinguer le visage de son interrogateur.

Il était enfermé dans une pièce ayant, pour tout mobilier, une table et deux chaises métalliques. Avec lui, étaient rentrés trois autres hommes : l'un était assis en face de lui, tandis que les deux autres instauraient une présence malveillante derrière son dos. Turner avait pris place sur la chaise libre. L'homme de l'autre côté de la table avait braqué une lampe sur lui, l'aveuglant, puis avait commencé à l'interroger.

En vain, Mr Turner avait exigé d'appeler ses relations. Il avait ensuite plaidé la présence de son avocat, car sa situation ressemblait fortement à l'interrogatoire d'un suspect dans un film d'espionnage. De temps en temps, il se retournait pour regarder les deux hommes qui se tenaient derrière lui : des militaires à l'air aussi expressif que deux canons de mitraillette.

«Mr Turner, susurra son interrogateur. J'ai tout mon temps. Et ceux qui questionnent votre femme dans la pièce d'à-côté aussi…

- Des menaces ?! Faites attention ! N'avez-vous toujours pas compris qui je suis ? J'ai des amis haut placés ! Je suis personnellement en relation avec les gouverneurs de douze Etats qui…

- Qui, dans le cas présent, ne vous sont d'aucun secours. Car visiblement vous n'êtes pas l'ami de ceux qui me donnent des ordres.»

Mr Turner déglutit bruyamment. Sa grosse carcasse dégoulinait de peur. Selon lui, il ne manquait plus que ce type, ce Janis, pour qu'il se couvre de honte en s'oubliant dans son pantalon.

«Reprenons cette discussion sur une base plus cordiale, Mr Turner. Vous voulez bien ?… Bon… Vous avez adopté la mutante Jeanne Blain en 2000, au Centre de New York. Ensuite, vous l'avez fait baptiser dans la cathédrale de cette même ville sous le prénom de Jean. Vous avez lancé la construction et l'exploitation d'une chaîne d'hôtels touristiques sur la côte Pacifique. Vous partez alors vous installer en Californie avec votre femme et votre fille adoptive. Côté professionnel, votre affaire est florissante. Côté personnel, vous organisez de nombreuses réceptions mondaines, si bien que vous devenez rapidement un membre important de la Jet Set californienne, en plus de vos appuis dans votre travail auprès de vos multiples clients internationaux. Bref, vous êtes un _winner_…

»Entre nous, on peut dire que votre succès vous est dû en partie à Jeanne. En effet, vous avez choisi une mutante particulièrement remarquable physiquement parlant. Je comprends que tous ces oisifs de la finance et de la _fashion tendance_ aient voulu briser l'ennui en contemplant votre petite mutante «perso»… ce qui, automatiquement, ouvrait leurs portefeuilles pour vous remercier de l'attraction que vous leur offriez…

- Attendez un peu, mon petit monsieur ! Je ne dois ma réussite qu'à moi-même ! Vous avez compris ? Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'avoir recours à n'importe quel artifice pour éblouir mes actionnaires ! C'est grâce à mes compétences que j'ai réussi partout !! Quant à Jean, je ne l'ai recueillie que par charité chrétienne ! Car je suis chrétien, monsieur ! Je suis un homme important et j'ai de l'influence ! J'ai de l'argent plus que vous n'en rêverez jamais ! Des capitaux et des bénéfices dans des centaines d'entreprises à travers le monde ! J'ai des succursales installées en Asie et au Moyen-Orient ! J'ai plus de 20 000 employés sous mes ordres aux Etats-Unis ! Le secrétaire d'Etat attaché à l'économie fédérale me consulte régulièrement ! Je…»

Mr Turner se tut brusquement, figé sur place par une main posée sur son épaule. Les traits décomposés, sa bouche formant une étrange grimace d'écœurement, il avala sa salive. Il sentit vaguement des gouttelettes de sueur couler sur son front et dans son cou. Puis, un liquide chaud dégoulina entre ses jambes pour former au sol une petite flaque. La main se retira et un homme, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, se mit dans la lumière.

«Mr Turner, salua Janis avec son sourire. Vous avez adopté Jeanne par charité chrétienne ? Mais nous n'en doutons pas !… Nous allons donc parler d'elle, si vous voulez bien… Comme tous vos amis «sur-friqués», je meurs d'envie de la connaître un peu mieux…»

********************

L'école de Xavier était dans un état d'effervescence. Les cours étant suspendus dans l'immédiat, les élèves s'étaient regroupés à quatre ou cinq. Disséminés un peu partout dans la propriété, ils discutaient entre eux des récents événements, des crises de Diablo à l'attaque subie par Scott et Logan, en passant par l'arrivée de la Confrérie de Magnéto.

Benny, installé dans le salon avec les plus jeunes, zappait de chaîne à chaîne en clignant des yeux. Il tomba sur une émission parlant visiblement de l'Egypte Antique, ce qui plut à tout le monde. Le propos reposait sur la signification de tel ou tel monument, au niveau religieux, politique…

«Karnak, temple du Dieu Amon… Le temple d'Horus à Edfou… Louqsor, temple d'Amon de l'antique Thèbes…»

Au bout d'une demi-heure, quelqu'un soupira et supplia Benny de changer de chaîne, de trouver des clips musicaux ou un match de basket-ball. L'émission historique présentait à l'instant les images d'un temple enfoui en plein désert de dunes.

«Oh ! Ecoutez ! s'écria Benny. Ils en ont parlé aux infos dernièrement ! C'est intéressant !»

Faisant plusieurs clin d'œil droit à la télé, il augmenta le son : «_… près de la frontière égyptienne, en plein désert de Libye. Le site se trouve au sud-est de l'oasis d'Al Djawf… Les archéologues ont dégagé le portique d'entrée, qui s'est révélé de facture étonnamment moderne. Ils ne se prononcent pas encore sur l'origine de ce temple. Mais ils le datent entre 1000 et 500 ans avant Jésus-Christ…_

- Benny ! Mets-nous autre chose !

- Chut !!

- _… comme vous pouvez le constater sur ces parois. Ces hiéroglyphes remontent à peu près à la XXVIIe dynastie, l'époque des rois perses. Le latin également présent daterait de la fin de la Royauté à Rome et du début de la République. D'où l'âge approximatif du monument d'environ 2500 ans…_

- Benny, je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves de réellement passionnant là-dedans…

- Chut ! Regardez ! C'est ça qui est intéressant !»

Par un système de levier, on voyait des ouvriers ouvrir la porte encadrée par le portique. La caméra entrait dans le temple en suivant un long couloir plongeant dans le sol et les ténèbres. Les images montraient ensuite des murs décorés de fresques. Il eut ensuite plusieurs clichés zoomant sur les personnages des peintures.

Un homme en pagne présentait à une femme une coupelle : peint en vert, il était pourvu d'une longue queue de lézard et d'ailes de chauve-souris peinte en rouge, elle avait quatre bras tendus vers la coupelle. Un homme, armé d'une lance, se tenait bien droit : une sorte de crête d'Iroquois écailleuse se dressait sur sa tête au visage de batracien. Un être mi-homme mi-ours trônait sur un piédestal : son torse énorme, boursouflé, possédait plus de six têtes agglutinées…

Les élèves de Xavier pensaient voir une galerie des horreurs jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent : «_…Les inscriptions, endommagées, sont incomplètes mais restent assez précises quant à la signification de ces fresques. Il s'agirait très probablement de mutants tels que nous les définissons aujourd'hui. Ce qui laisse fortement supposer que ce temple a pu être construit par des mutants antiques. Nous ignorons encore l'utilité de ce lieu : temple dédié à une divinité ou sépulture ? Le couloir d'entrée descend encore à une trentaine de mètres sous terre, puis il est à nouveau fermé par une porte. Sa configuration générale laisse à penser que cette deuxième porte dissimule des chambres mortuaires…_

»_La découverte de ce temple, où l'on trouve des signes évidents de l'existence de mutants à l'Antiquité, va relancer le débat sur la mutation : les mutants sont-ils, tel l'homme de Neandertal, une branche cousine de celle de l'homo sapiens sapiens ? sont-ils donc, par définition, à part dans l'humanité? ou doit-on considérer l'humanité comme une espèce comportant différentes races…_»

Quelqu'un siffla de mépris devant le commentaire. Races ?! L'émission débattit encore une minute sur le sujet, avant de revenir à son thème de base : la signification des temples antiques. Mais plus personne ne suivait, si bien que Benny ferma très fort les yeux pour éteindre la télévision.

«Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait aller voir le professeur Xavier ? demanda une petite fille.»

Mais personne ne répondit.

********************

Dans le bureau du professeur, la tension était dans l'air, ce qui pouvait être un euphémisme. Installé derrière son bureau, Charles Xavier sentait que la situation lui échappait peu à peu. Il gardait une attitude digne, mais il avait du mal à ne pas s'avouer vaincu.

Tornade et Scott, qui souffrait à cause de ses deux côtes cassées, étaient assis en face de lui. Magnéto et le Crapaud se tenaient près de la fenêtre, tandis que Wolverine s'était accoudé à la cheminée, bras croisés et l'air plus bougon que jamais. De temps à autre, lui et Mortimer Toynbee s'envoyaient des regards assassins. Le Crapaud regardait également avec une antipathie à peine voilée Tornade, qui l'avait expédié hors de la Statue de Liberté à coups de rafales de vent et d'éclairs.

«Excuse-moi une telle platitude, Erik, mais comment va Mystique ?

- Pour autant que je sache, Charles, comme d'habitude. Je suis allé la voir dehors tout à l'heure, mais elle s'est retranchée dans son mutisme le plus buté. Elle ne me pardonne pas de l'avoir prise en traître en l'emmenant ici contre sa volonté.

- Tu m'as dit que c'était après une crise d'épilepsie. Est-elle souvent sujette à ces crises ?

- Elle est notoirement nerveuse, mais elle n'avait jamais eu auparavant des excès dans ce genre.

- Depuis combien de temps ces crises ont-elles débuté ?

- Depuis deux semaines environ. Mais elle dort mal depuis un an déjà. Les cauchemars étaient bénins au début. Puis elle a commencé à se réveiller en sursaut. Elle s'est plainte de maux de tête horribles. Depuis plusieurs mois, elle souffre en silence, mais je sais que, quoi qu'elle puisse avoir, cela a gagné en intensité.»

Diablo avait subi à peu près la même chose. D'après ses propres dires, il dormait mal depuis un peu plus d'une année. A l'époque, il travaillait encore dans le cirque de Margali Szardos : ses insomnies répétées avaient manqué de lui coûter la vie lors d'un numéro d'acrobatie, car ses réflexes émoussés par la fatigue avaient failli lui faire louper le trapèze.

«C'est étrange, professeur, intervint Tornade. Les crises de Kurt ont commencé à peu près au même moment que celle de Mystique. Deux semaines à peu près. C'est lié ?»

Xavier interrogea du regard Magnéto, qui acquiesça doucement en fermant les yeux. L'échange entre eux deux n'avait échappé à personne.

«Je dois vous dire quelque chose, commença le professeur. Mais je vous demanderai de garder ceci pour vous.

- Ah, tiens ! fit Logan, légèrement piqué qu'on mette en doute sa discrétion. Qui ne doit pas savoir ?

- N'allez surtout rien dire à Kurt, c'est ce que je veux dire… - Xavier prit une profonde inspiration. – Mystique est sa mère.»

Xavier observa les réactions des uns et des autres. Paradoxalement, le plus touché par cette nouvelle semblait être le Crapaud, qui regardait tout le monde d'un air fou, la bouche entrouverte par la surprise. Le professeur le soupçonnait d'être amoureux d'elle et apprendre qu'elle eut un fils devait le marquer. Xavier n'était par contre pas tout à fait sûr des sentiments de Logan à l'égard de Mystique. Disons que, de l'avis de tous, personne ne pensait que Mystique fut déjà suffisamment âgée pour avoir un enfant d'une vingtaine d'années. Scott affichait un visage sincèrement surpris. Quant à Tornade, le professeur put percevoir que ses pensées tournaient surtout autour de Kurt : elle se demandait s'il ne fallait pas mieux le mettre au courant tout compte fait.

//Ce n'est pas à nous de le faire, Tornade.\\

//Mais, enfin, il a le droit de savoir !\\

//Je sais que tu as une tendance pour la franchise, mais tu n'iras rien lui dire. Comprends bien… Je vais m'expliquer à haute voix.\\

Xavier soupira et parla : «Erik m'a raconté comment Mystique a été obligée d'abandonner son fils pour éviter qu'il soit lynché par la foule déchaînée, en Bavière. Elle a ensuite fait des recherches pour le retrouver, mais elle n'eut jamais de nouvelles : entre temps, Kurt avait été trouvé par la sorcière Margali Szardos du cirque Gehlhaar, qui avait déjà quitté le pays. Mystique a ensuite rencontré Erik et ils sont allés aux Etats-Unis.

- Il y a autre chose encore, intervint Magnéto. Diablo avait une sœur jumelle. Mystique, qui ne pouvait lui offrir une éducation à la hauteur, l'a également abandonnée quand nous sommes arrivés en Amérique. Si elle sait que Diablo est son fils, elle ignore ce que sa fille est devenue.»

Cette information eut encore plus d'effet que la première et le professeur fut aussi étonné que les autres. Mais aussitôt son esprit reprit le dessus. Alliant les faits entre eux, il eut soudain une illumination, qui méritait vérification. Il allait devoir parler plus sérieusement avec Malicia.

********************

Mystique traversa la pelouse, sous les yeux inquisiteurs des élèves installés sur la terrasse. Le froid commençait à être vif et Mystique soupçonnait les étudiants d'être sortis dehors uniquement pour l'observer. Elle rentra donc à l'intérieur en affichant une humeur assez massacrante.

Montant les escaliers, elle partit à la recherche de sa chambre. A un tournant, elle percuta Malicia, qui trébucha et lui tomba dessus. Surprise, Mystique voulut se dégager précipitamment et ne prit pas garde : elle plaqua sa main sur le visage de Malicia en voulant l'éloigner brutalement. Aussitôt, elle se sentit aspirée, comme vidée de toutes substances. Malicia, en aspirant le pouvoir de la métamorphe, commença à changer d'apparence. Sous les yeux horrifiés de Mystique, elle se métamorphosa pour devenir le comte von Löwenberg, son ancien mari.

Au même instant, deux étudiantes arrivèrent et rejetèrent en arrière Malicia qui reprit son apparence normale.

«Malicia !s'écria Jubilé. Tu peux nous dire ce qui est arrivé ?»

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle regardait avec horreur Mystique. Elles se relevèrent en même temps.

«Je ne voulais pas le croire, dit la jeune mutante. Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une simple image issue de mes cauchemars.»

Mystique ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle voyait encore Malicia prenant le visage de Löwenberg. Et maintenant, Mystique trouvait qu'elle lui ressemblait énormément. Se pourrait-il que… ?

«Ca ne peut être toi ! éructa l'étudiante. Non, ce n'est pas toi ! Je ne veux pas que ce soit toi !»

Bousculant la mutante, elle partit en courant dans le couloir, suivie de près par ses amies. Mystique, sentant venir un de ses maux de tête épouvantables, se prit le front à deux mains : cette fille s'était transformée en Löwenberg parce qu'en lui aspirant ses pouvoirs elle devait lui avoir aussi aspiré ses souvenirs. Mais qu'avait-elle voulu dire par _«Ce n'est pas toi !»_. Mystique bloqua ses pensées, car elle se rendit compte qu'elle redoutait de le savoir.

********************

Charles Xavier perçut la rencontre entre Mystique et Malicia. Elle lui confirma à moitié ses doutes.

Sortant après Magnéto, le Crapaud ferma la porte du bureau derrière lui. Le professeur regarda alors Logan et Scott qui étaient restés pour parler de Jean Turner. Ororo, elle, était allée à l'infirmerie pour voir comment allait Kurt. Wolverine, les mains dans les poches, faisait les cent pas, de la cheminée à la fenêtre. Cyclope, quant à lui, remua à nouveau sur sa chaise, grimaçant de douleur à cause de son dos. L'un comme l'autre étaient honteux de ce qui s'était passé chez les Turner.

Tout avait débuté sur une impulsion de Scott, qui, enjambant sa moto, avait décidé de sauver la jeune Jean. Plutôt que de l'empêcher d'agir, ce qui n'aurait fait que le conforter d'avantage dans sa pulsion soudaine, le professeur avait préféré le faire suivre par Logan, qui devait éviter qu'un drame ne se produise. En y réfléchissant, Xavier admettait que ç'avait été idiot de sa part de décider ça. En fait, il avait espéré que Cyclope recouvrait ses esprits tout seul et rentrerait sans rien tenter d'irréfléchi.

Malheureusement, l'arrivée de tout un détachement armé avait quelque peu perturbé la situation. Wolverine était parvenu à faire grimper la jeune fille sur le toit, tandis qu'il menaçait deux hommes venus la chercher. L'un d'eux s'était révélé être un cyborg particulièrement coriace, tandis que l'autre avait usé d'un pouvoir indéfinissable, qui avait cloué Logan au sol sous l'effet d'un dégoût profond. Cyclope, de son côté, avait dû faire face à des tirs multiples. Cerné, il avait été attaqué par deux autres de ces militaires-cyborgs. Il avait réussi à en mettre un hors service. Mais le second le propulsa contre une paroi de verre, lui cassant deux côtes par la même occasion.

La fille, quant à elle, fut attrapée et emmenée. Depuis, Charles Xavier les avait en vain recherchés, elle et son ravisseur. Le Cerebro ne lui avait rien appris. Par contre, il avait découvert d'autres choses. Et grâce à plusieurs recoupements, il pourrait être en mesure de remonter la piste jusqu'à Jean Turner. Du moins l'espérait-il…

«J'ai réussi à découvrir d'où viennent ces militaires robotisés qui vous ont attaqués, dit-il.»

Wolverine cessa son va-et-vient pour regarder le professeur. Scott, se massant le dos d'une main, était tout ouïe.

«Ce sont des configurations avancées des Sentinelles inventées par le Dr Bolivar Trask dans les années 60. Toi, Scott, tu ne peux pas les connaître car tu n'étais pas encore né lorsqu'elles étaient en fonction. Mais peut-être que Logan s'en souvient-il ?

- Désolé, prof ! Ma mémoire ne remonte pas plus loin que les années 70 et les foutues expériences de Stryker.

- Ces Sentinelles étaient programmées pour tuer les mutants. Elles n'étaient pas nombreuses et n'existaient qu'aux Etats-Unis. Elles étaient assez grotesques d'aspect, ressemblant un peu à de gros chiens. Elles agissaient la nuit, conduites à courte distance par un vidéo-guidage. Pour l'époque, c'était une technologie d'avant-garde ! Bref, elles s'introduisaient dans les maisons et attaquaient les mutants qui s'y trouvaient. Je crois qu'elles leur injectaient un poison… Pendant un temps, ç'a été une vraie panique dans toute la communauté mutante nord-américaine. J'ai moi-même vu une fois un de ces monstres mécaniques et je peux vous assurer que ça inspirait la mort. Et un jour, elles ne sont plus apparues. On n'a jamais su pourquoi elles avaient soudain disparu, mais on n'allait pas s'en plaindre !

- Et bien, ce docteur Trask s'est manifestement créé de nouveaux jouets, dit Logan.

- Trask est mort depuis longtemps maintenant. D'après ce que j'ai pu trouver, ce serait un dénommé William Carl Janis, qui aurait ressorti les plans des anciennes Sentinelles pour les faire améliorer à sa façon. Et savez-vous quoi ? Ce Janis serait très probablement l'homme qui a enlevé Jean Turner.

- D'où le commando entier de ces droïdes sous ses ordres ! annonça Scott. Vous avez donc découvert qui c'était, professeur !

- La seule chose dont je sois sûr est qu'il est espion à la CIA. Mais l'endroit où il se trouve actuellement, ça, je l'ignore !… J'en parlerai à Mystique : elle a tenu pendant assez longtemps le rôle du sénateur Kelly, qui était très lié à la CIA. Peut-être en sait-elle un peu plus sur Janis…»

********************

Les deux Sentinelles soutinrent Mr Turner qui vacillait sur ses jambes et l'aidèrent à sortir de la pièce. Janis sortit à son tour, accompagné de son assistant, Edward Ecker. Cet interrogatoire avait surtout eu pour but de terrifier suffisamment Turner pour l'empêcher de parler de quoi que ce soit sur Jeanne. But atteint : le milliardaire et sa femme allaient avoir le bec cloué pour longtemps. Ils allaient même faire acte de contrition, car ils avaient décidé d'aller s'installer à Hong Kong pour visiter leurs succursales chinoises, en fuyant de ce fait le plus possible les Etats-Unis.

Janis se massa les tempes, fatigué.

«Un problème, chef ? demanda Ecker.

- Non, Ed. Je suis juste épuisé. Ce type, Turner, est assez têtu dans son genre, mais c'est un couard congénital. C'est à se demander comment des abrutis pareils peuvent devenir milliardaires… Tout se passe bien au centre ?

- Impeccable ! Les scientifiques n'osent même plu se laver les mains sans que nous leur ayons auparavant donné l'ordre. Ils vous sont dévoués à 100%. Par contre, le général Norman reste introuvable.

- Oui, je sens qu'il prépare quelque chose… J'admire ce type, tu sais ? C'est le seul à m'avoir affiché ouvertement la haine qu'il éprouve pour moi ! Faut avoir du cran !… Il va me lever un lièvre d'ici peu, tu vas voir. Il n'accepte pas l'idée que dans cette affaire je suis à égalité avec lui. Alors il va tout faire pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues !…

- Vous n'allez rien faire ?

- Je ne peux pas révéler mes cartes maintenant ! Ma position est déjà suffisamment compliquée comme ça !… Et Sententia… Comment va-t-elle ?

- Miss Jean Turner ? Elle va bien ! Elle ne subit plus d'expériences lourdes comme vous l'aviez demandé !

- Et l'enfant ?

- Le fœtus n'a pas subi de détériorations.»

_Bien… Bien…_ se dit intérieurement Janis. Pourquoi se sentait-il si concerné par le sort de Sententia ? Après tout, son bébé constituait un obstacle dans ses plans…

«Au fait, je voulais vous dire, chef… Vous avez entendu parler de ce temple qu'on a découvert dans le Sahara ? Près de l'Egypte, exactement ! Les archéologues y ont découvert les traces évidentes de l'existence des mutants pendant l'Antiquité. Vous ne craignez pas qu'ils remontent jusqu'aux Atlantes ? Et à nous ?…

- Rentre chez toi, Ed ! dit Janis d'un ton sans appel. Il se fait tard…

- Mais, heu… D'ac… d'accord ! Merci, chef !»

Un brin obséquieux l'Edward Ecker ! Cela renforça le mal de crâne de Janis : il ne supportait pas les êtres serviles volontaires. En attendant, il allait devoir s'occuper de ces archéologues trop curieux…

Ecker quitta le bâtiment et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, une enveloppe invisible se détacha de lui et s'éloigna, en se laissant emporter par le vent. Elle voyagea dans la ville, zigzaguant entre les piétons, s'amusant à soulever les jupes des femmes en passant en dessous. Puis, elle entra dans une ruelle noire où elle se matérialisa en prenant la forme d'un bel homme, habillé correctement. Sortant d'une poche un téléphone portable, il composa un numéro en Angleterre.

«Invisus ? demanda une voix de femme.

- Pff… Cesse, Flammula, de m'appeler ainsi, ça m'agace ! _[invisus=invisible]_

- C'est ton nom, non ?… Alors, InvisibleMan, quelles nouvelles ?

- Excellentes ! Je me suis collé à Ecker toute la journée sans que ni lui, ni Janus ne le remarque !… J'ai ainsi eu droit à une visite guidée du centre à l'œil !… Et, dis qui est le meilleur ? Je sais où trouver la petite Sententia ! Je l'ai vue…»


	10. Chap 09: La neuvième fiche

Hello tout le monde !

J'entends à l'instant des voix qui me disent que j'ai tardé à écrire ce chapitre. Désolée ! Mais, vous savez, le syndrome de la page blanche, c'est terrible ! J'ai mis plusieurs jours à m'en remettre ! ^_-

**Réponses aux reviews (et de quatre !) :**

**Titedauphine : ** Hé ! Hé ! Coquine ! Tu me lisais depuis le début sans me laisser une seule review ? Pas bien ça ! Tu as bien fait de réparer cet oubli ! ) A part ça, je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que tu continueras à me lire (avec ou sans reviews ! ^_-).

**Diablo-Satoshi : ** Après avoir lu ce chapitre, tu sauras qui devraient sauver Jeanne. Les x-men ? Ou les autres ? A toi de voir ! Oh ! Et puis merci encore beaucoup pour tes compliments !!

**Loo-Felagund : ** Bon, ok, j't'pardonne, ch'uis magnanime aujourd'hui !! D Merci pour le «topo» habituel, ça fait toujours aussi plaisir. Concernant ce que tu me suggères, tu sais ce qu'il en est après nos mails. Ce sera très certainement présent dans le chapitre suivant ! ^_^

**Matteic : ** Ouais, t'as raison, c'est des choses à ne pas dire ! Je fais de mon mieux !! Et en l'occurrence, j'ai tellement de choses à dire dans tous ces chapitres que je m'en sors à peine ! Alors, scrogneugneu, je fais ce que je peux !! Mordious !! A part ça, merci bikoup ! bikoup ! pour ton compliment !

Bonne lecture à tous !

___________

Chapitre 9 : La neuvième fiche

Méthodiquement, Janis étala devant lui une dizaine de feuillets sur son bureau. Il s'agissait des fiches signalétiques des mutants de la liste «Mutati in pejus». Neuf au total. Janis regarda leurs noms pour la plupart, il les avait connus personnellement du temps de l'Atlantide. Ce qui lui facilitait son travail aujourd'hui, car il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Il connaissait le pouvoir de pratiquement chacun et pouvait ainsi évaluer les risques.

Il y avait la prêtresse **Flammula**. Janis la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Elle avait été la fiancée de son ami Argenteus, mais Janis ne l'avait jamais aimée : il était jaloux de l'amour qu'Argenteus lui portait.

Janis observa un instant la fiche de **Somnia**. Son pouvoir télépathique n'avait pas son égal. La dernière fois que Janis l'avait vue, c'était en Allemagne, après qu'ils avaient été réveillés tous les deux par le professeur Werner de leur sommeil millénaire : le corps de la prêtresse n'avait pas supporté cette léthargie et avait commencé à se dégrader progressivement. Intérieurement, Janis espérait qu'elle fut morte.

Sur la liste, il y avait un point d'interrogation sur **Argenteus**. Lui et Janis avaient été de grands amis à la fidélité inébranlable, ou presque. Argenteus avait été réveillé bien plus tard que Janis et avait pratiquement disparu aussitôt. Malgré toutes ses recherches, l'espion devait bien admettre que l'Atlante s'était évanoui dans la nature. Mort ou vivant ?

Il y avait bien sûr la fiche de Jeanne «**Sententia**». Elle et sa sœur Facetia avaient été réveillées en même temps que Janis et Somnia.

_Facetia… _Janis aurait préféré ne plus rien ressentir pour elle, car ses sentiments miroitaient sur Jeanne, qu'il se sentait le devoir de protéger. _Non !_ Il se sentait le devoir de protéger son enfant. Il ne l'expliquait pas il ressentait cela comme une décision instinctive. _Oui, c'est ça, une décision ! _Et jamais en plus il ne trahissait son instinct. _Après tout, il ne s'agit pas de sentiments !_ Janis voulait rejeter toute notion sentimentale : il ne devait pas se laisser émouvoir, car sinon son plan en pâtirait. Si son instinct lui disait de sauver le bébé de Jeanne, alors cela devait être fait. Mais aucune émotion ne devait intervenir.

Janis soupira et ses yeux tombèrent sur un autre nom. **Onyx**… Le général Norman, cet imbécile patenté, avait voulu s'en prendre à elle ! S'il avait pris le temps de lire correctement la fiche, il aurait vu qu'il s'agissait de la métamorphe Mystique, bras droit du terroriste Magnéto. _On ne s'attaque pas à des individus pareils sans en mesurer les conséquences !_

D'un geste vif, il rassembla les fiches et se rendit soudain compte qu'il en manquait une. Il n'en avait que huit en main. Il les recompta, plusieurs fois. Il inspecta le sol, chaque recoin de son bureau. Il ouvrit ses tiroirs, souleva des classeurs. La neuvième fiche demeura introuvable.

On frappa. Il se redressa lentement, le visage parcouru de légers spasmes nerveux.

«Entrez.»

Edward Ecker ouvrit la porte en grand. Son air plein d'entrain s'évanouit quand il vit que Janis lui tournait le dos.

«Chef ? Vous avez un problème ?

- Ed…»

Janis se retourna. Ecker eut un recul de dégoût en découvrant son visage : son chef transpirait une monstruosité répugnante.

«Ed, peux-tu me dire si quelqu'un a pénétré dans mon bureau ?»

Ecker fit un signe négatif, ce qui fit tomber Janis sur sa chaise. Comment s'étonner qu'il y ait des fuites dans son propre bureau avec un assistant aussi incompétent ! Janis crut qu'il allait faire un meurtre. Mais il préféra se contenir : «Tu venais me voir pourquoi, Ed ?

- Pour ça, chef ! –Ecker présenta des feuilles de résultats scientifiques- Les quelques tests qui ont été faits sur la mutante Sententia ont permis d'aboutir à plusieurs conclusions… heu… Tenez, voyez vous-même.»

Mais Janis fit un geste de la main pour refuser et l'engager à poursuivre.

«Voilà … Les scientifiques aimeraient débuter les expériences pour la création de _«mutés»_. Ils estiment en savoir déjà suffisamment assez sur l'ADN de Sententia… Ils veulent votre accord. Le général Norman, qui est passé au centre ce matin, vous laisse toute latitude pour décider.

- Ah, oui ? Et bien, que les scientifiques s'amusent à jouer à Frankenstein. Moi, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter…»

Une telle complaisance de la part de Norman à son égard était suspecte. En fait, Janis était persuadé que c'était le général qui avait volé la neuvième fiche.

********************

«Kitty Pride» veillait Kurt endormi à l'infirmerie. Le jeune Allemand se rétablissait plutôt bien et rapidement, même si son esprit n'était pas vraiment sauf. Ses cauchemars ne faiblissaient pas, mais il n'avait plus jamais eu de crises comme la dernière fois. Néanmoins l'intensité restait forte et le fatiguait considérablement. Il passait presque toutes ses journées à dormir, se réveillant toujours un peu plus épuisé après un cauchemar.

Kitty «Mystique» se passa une main dans les cheveux. Elle-même avait des nuits de plus en plus épouvantables. Mais, soit elle était plus forte soit plus expérimentée que son fils, elle réussissait plus facilement à échapper à ses songes horrifiants. La seule chose qui continuait à la tourmenter était Malicia se changeant en Löwenberg. Cette image hantait la mutante qui se refusait à admettre l'évidence.

Elle croisa et décroisa les doigts puis souffla de fatigue. Kurt remua alors la tête et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de voir clair. Son cou lui faisait mal, mais il constata avec soulagement qu'il pouvait le bouger et qu'on lui avait retiré la minerve. Il n'avait plus de bandages à la tête, mais une grosse bosse y demeurait. Seul son bras était encore immobilisé par une attelle. Enfin, il n'était plus sous perfusion.

«Hé ! Hello Kurt !»

Tournant précautionneusement la tête sur le côté, il sourit à la jeune fille qui le veillait.

«Guten Tag, Kätzchen ! _[=Bonjour, chaton !]_ Toujours là ?»

Appuyant sur un bouton, elle fit se lever la tête du lit pour que Kurt soit à peu près assis. Elle prit ensuite sur elle un plateau-repas.

«Cela ne te plaît pas que je sois toujours là ?

- _Was ?_ Bien sûr que si ! Vous êtes tous si gentils avec moi. Mais j'aime particulièrement quand toi, tu es là.»

Mystique se donna mentalement une claque. Elle n'aimait pas trop cette relation ambiguë entre elle et son fils. Elle jouait le jeu de la métamorphose aussi bien que d'habitude et Diablo croyait sincèrement avoir affaire à Kitty Pride. Seulement Mystique ignorait quels pouvaient être les rapports entre son fils et Shadowcat, et elle aurait dû se méfier un peu plus.

«Heu… Tiens, dit-elle en piochant dans la nourriture et en lui tendant la fourchette. Tornade m'a laissé ce plateau pour que tu manges un peu…

- Ooh ! Kitty ! gémit Kurt. Je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir manger.

- Fais un effort. Tu sais, c'est seulement pour ton bien.

- Oh, ok ! Si tu insistes.»

Elle put lui mettre la fourchette dans la bouche et continua à l'aider car il n'avait pas encore assez de force pour tenir quoi que ce soit. Elle crut alors distinguer une lueur de malice dans les yeux de son fils. Il la faisait marcher et elle courait ! Il avait voulu qu'elle le prie pour qu'il mange ! Si elle n'y prenait pas garde, cette taquinerie allait se transformer en flirt entre deux adolescents ! Elle n'osait imaginer la tête de la vraie Kitty Pride si jamais Kurt développait de réels sentiments envers elle et décidait de lui faire une cour ouverte !

Soudain, il ne put avaler et eut un haut-le-cœur. Mystique déposa rapidement le plateau sur le chevet.

«Kurt ! Ca ne va pas ?»

Il regardait fixement devant lui comme s'il voyait des choses invisibles sur le mur d'en face.

«Kitty ! Oh, Kitty ! Dis-moi que tu vois bien quelque chose comme moi ?

- Mais voir quoi ?!»

Il passa sa main valide devant ses yeux. Sa tête retomba lourdement sur l'oreiller et il murmura : «Rien… Il n'y a rien à voir…

- Heu… Veux-tu encore manger ? –Il secoua négativement la tête- Bon, ben… je vais rabaisser ton lit. Repose-toi, tu en as besoin…

- Kitty… Crois-tu que je deviens fou ?»

Mystique se mordit les lèvres. Pendant un instant, elle fut fortement tenter de prendre sa forme réelle, de le réconforter comme une mère et non plus comme une fausse petite amie.

«Bien sûr que non ! Allez, dors. Je te laisse.»

Il la rattrapa par le poignet : «_Nein ! _Reste ! Bitte ! _[=S'il te plaît !]_» Il avait un pauvre sourire suppliant en disant cela. Elle se rassit et pour le réconforter elle lui passa une main sur le front. Il était chaud. Elle fit la grimace, mais devant l'air ravi de son fils, son cœur fondit tout seul.

«Danke ! _[=Merci !] _Peux-tu rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?»

Mystique sourit pour l'en assurer et lui prit la main. Très rapidement, il s'abandonna au sommeil, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Sa mère reprit alors sa forme naturelle. A ce moment elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir eu la force de lui avouer la vérité. Elle garda encore un peu sa main dans la sienne, puis d'un doigt elle traça une de ses scarifications sur son visage. Il se détendit complètement sous cette caresse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se leva et sortit de la chambre. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta violemment quand, ouvrant la porte de l'infirmerie, elle tomba nez à nez avec Charles Xavier.

********************

Discrètement, Janis regarda le rapport d'analyse que lui avait donné Ecker. Hormis leur caractère mutant qui pouvait passer pour une altération aux yeux des gens normaux, les cellules de Jeanne étaient parfaites. Elles avaient fourni un ADN sans aucun défaut génétique.

L'espion rangea le dossier dans la petite mallette noire où il mettait également la liste «Mutati». Comme s'il espérait trouver toujours les neuf fiches de la liste, il les recompta, mais elles n'étaient encore que huit. Contrôlant difficilement les tremblements de ses mains, Janis observa la pièce suspicieusement. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la poupée de Jeanne, Sally, qu'il avait ramassé machinalement dans la chambre de la mutante la nuit où il l'avait enlevée _[cf chap 5]_. La poupée trônait sur une chaise à droite de son bureau.

Avec un cri de rage, Janis l'attrapa d'une main et la propulsa contre le mur. Il retomba sur sa chaise, la tête entre ses poings. Se peut-il que ce soit le général Norman qui lui ait volé la neuvième fiche ?_ Par Saturne, ce serait bien dans son genre !_

Janis souffla d'exaspération en se détendant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Observant la poupée échouée au sol, il réussit à se calmer, à redevenir digne de lui-même.

Se levant, il ramassa Sally et sortit avec, prenant bien soin d'emporter avec lui la mallette noire. Tout en marchant dans les couloirs, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment Norman avait pu lui voler cette foutue fiche, alors même qu'il ne se séparait jamais de sa mallette. Les seules fois qu'il ne l'avait pas portée lui-même, ç'avait été …

Ecker vint brusquement à sa rencontre.

«Chef ! Le général Norman veut vous voir !»

Janis ignora son collègue et continua son chemin jusqu'au bloc des cellules. Un hurlement se fit entendre. Quelques instants plus tard, Janis, Ecker sur ses talons, croisait deux infirmiers ramenant un plateau de soin avec eux. Ils saluèrent les agents de la CIA avec une révérence exagérée. Peu après, Janis et Ecker stoppaient devant la porte vitrée de la cellule de Jeanne.

La jeune fille s'était recroquevillait sous son lit, les jambes rentrées contre son torse, sa longue queue enroulée sur elle-même. Pleurant à chaudes larmes, elle ne cessait de se passer les mains sur son crâne rasé.

«Jeanne !»

Elle entendit et elle redoubla ses sanglots.

«Jeanne ! répéta Janis. Je dois t'annoncer que tu vas être transférée dans un autre service…

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Pour certaines raisons auxquelles tu ne comprendrais rien. On viendra te chercher demain…

- Non ! Je voulais savoir pourquoi vous m'injecter un sérum tous les jours ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ton crétin de père adoptif t'a fait injecter pendant des années une drogue qui empêchait tes gênes mutants d'être actifs. Cela parce qu'il avait trop peur qu'un jour tu n'uses de tes pouvoirs contre lui. Puis, il t'a fait boire le substitut de ce sérum, une potion inhibitrice appelée l'inhib4. Tu es, en somme, une droguée de longue date. Et nous sommes donc obligés de t'injecter un équivalent de ces inhibiteurs pour éviter que tu nous fasses une crise de manque.

- Une quoi ?

- Une crise de manque ! Comme les drogués à l'héroïne, par exemple, qui ne supportent pas de ne plus avoir de drogue. Ils ont alors un manque.

- Mais pour… pour mon bébé … il n'y a…

- Pas de risques ? Pas avec ce que l'on te donne. J'en viens alors à ce que je voulais te dire. Demain, on va t'emmener. Je me suis chargé personnellement de te trouver un médecin pour s'occuper de toi jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant.

- Et… après ?»

Jeanne était à moitié sortie de sous le lit. Janis ignora totalement sa question. Vif comme l'éclair, il ouvrit la porte de la cellule, balança la poupée à la tête de la jeune fille et referma la porte. Puis, affichant une indifférence superbe, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

Poursuivi par les imprécations de Jeanne, Janis s'apprêtait à quitter l'endroit lorsqu'il fut attiré par une cellule à laquelle on avait récemment posé une porte blindée. La curiosité l'emportant, Janis fit coulisser le judas et regarda à l'intérieur.

«Chef ! s'exclama Ecker. Le temps presse. Le général Norman veut vous voir séance tenante.»

La cellule était très sombre, sans aucun mobilier, pas de lit ni même une paillasse. Janis réussit à distinguer une imposante forme tassée dans un coin, mi-homme, mi-bête et totalement nue. La respiration de l'être était forte. C'était celle d'un aliéné en proie au délire. Ou alors celle d'un animal sauvage aux abois.

«Monsieur ! reprit Ecker.»

Janis nota mentalement le numéro de la porte, M11. Puis, il suivit Ecker jusqu'au bureau du général Norman.

********************

«Mystique ! C'est vraiment une surprise de vous trouver ici !

- Ne jouez pas au plus fin, professeur, répondit la métamorphe, l'air mauvais. Vous saviez très bien que j'étais ici !

- En effet, je le savais. Mais, il faut dire aussi que votre astuce pour approcher votre fils sans qu'il vous reconnaisse n'est pas très habile !

- Taisez-vous ! Cela vous va bien de jouer les donneurs de leçon et de morale, mais pas avec moi !»

D'un geste brusque, elle repoussa sur le côté le fauteuil roulant du professeur pour pouvoir passer. Elle courut aux longs escaliers et, quittant les sous-sols de l'infirmerie et de l'équipement, atteignit le rez-de-chaussée, essoufflée. Avec stupeur, elle se trouva face à Xavier.

«Il faudra que je vous montre les ascenseurs, dit Charles. Venez… J'ai un thé prêt dans mon bureau. Si vous voulez bien le boire avec moi.»

Cinq minutes plus tard, Mystique était assise face au professeur, dans un large siège victorien. La coupelle d'une tasse de thé dans la main, elle touillait machinalement une tranche de citron dans le sombre breuvage. Mais elle y trempa à peine ses lèvres. Le thé, ce n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé ! _[n/a : jeu de mot facile, je sais !]_

Elle reposa, gênée, la tasse sur la petite table basse.

«Alors ? De quoi vouliez-vous que nous parlions ? Je vous préviens, je ne veux rien entendre au sujet de Kurt ou de nos soi-disant cauchemars communs…

- Pas «soi-disant», Mystique ! Je suis persuadé qu'il y a un lien entre les mauvais rêves de Diablo et les vôtres, ainsi qu'avec une certaine personne de mon école.

- Ah, oui ?… Et qui ?

- Vous connaissez la réponse à cette question.» _[n/a : et vous aussi, amis lecteurs attentifs !]_

Elle fit mine de se lever, furieuse.

«Je vous en prie, ne partez pas ! Je m'excuse pour ma brusquerie ! Mais il faudra bien qu'un jour vous acceptiez plusieurs évidences…

- A partir de maintenant, je resterai sourde à tout ce que vous pourrez dire là-dessus.»

Xavier souffla silencieusement d'exaspération : «Bien… En réalité, je voulais notamment vous parler d'autre chose… J'aurai besoin d'avoir plusieurs informations sur le sénateur Kelly.»

Mystique, qui s'était rassise de mauvaise grâce, le regarda avec des yeux ronds : «Kelly ?! Mais pourquoi ?

- Plus précisément, j'ai besoin de renseignements au sujet de ses relations avec la CIA. Vous avez interprété son rôle pendant quelques temps, peut-être avez-vous appris quelques choses… Pour tout vous dire, je recherche des informations sur un agent de l'Intelligence Agency qui a enlevé récemment une jeune mutante. J'ai supposé que Kelly l'avait connu. Je pense que cet agent a dû travailler pendant un temps pour le compte de Stryker…

- Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ?

- Parce qu'il a conçu de nouveaux robots-sentinelles, dont les plans originaux, effectués par le Dr Bolivar Trask, étaient détenus par Stryker. Alors soit cet espion de la CIA a volé ces plans, soit le général les lui a fournis. Dans les deux cas, il n'a pu qu'être en relation avec Stryker.

- Bien, me direz-vous son nom ?

- William Carl Janis.»

Cela sembla faire à Mystique l'effet d'un fer chauffé à blanc. La tasse qu'elle avait reprise pour se donner une contenance éclata au sol. La peau de la mutante n'ayant été bleue, le professeur aurait juré de l'avoir vu pâlir.

«Ne vous approchez pas de cet homme, murmura Mystique d'une voix blanche. Ou il vous en coûtera, professeur…»

Elle quitta rapidement la pièce avant même que Xavier n'ait eu le temps de la rappeler. Ce dernier reposa sa propre tasse sur son service à thé anglais. Il fixa un instant à terre les débris éparpillés, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Dehors, le soir commençait à tomber. L'hiver approchant, les jours raccourcissaient et se peignaient de gris. Cela semblait, hélas, déteindre sur l'humeur de tout le monde.

Charles Xavier repensa à sa journée. Il avait rejoint Tornade à l'infirmerie, où il avait constitué un garde-fou mental dans l'esprit de Kurt pour le protéger contre une nouvelle crise aiguë. Il avait fait de même à Malicia pendant un cours de physique qu'il dispensait à ses élèves : la jeune fille souffrait en silence presque autant que Diablo, mais semblait avoir échappé aux excès cauchemardesques contrairement à Kurt. Le professeur avait déjà remarqué qu'elle était mentalement très forte. Une adaptation sans doute à son pouvoir autodestructeur. Il fallait être fort pour supporter une telle aliénation.

Enfin, Xavier venait tout juste de renouveler l'opération sur l'esprit de Mystique. Cela avait été plus délicat car la mutante se méfiait de lui. Mais il avait tout de même réussi. Il se surprit à prier pour que ces barrières mentales «tiennent». _Mais qui pries-tu, mon ami ? Quel Dieu auquel tu ne croies pas ?_

La fatigue et le doute le menaçaient, il le sentait. Mais il se sentait las de toujours combattre ses mêmes démons intérieurs. Epuisé, mentalement.

Un mouvement furtif dans le parc le fit scruter le dehors par sa fenêtre. Il avait cru voir une ombre se faufiler de buisson à buisson. Mais quand il chercha par la pensée un quelconque intrus, ce dernier, quel qu'il soit, disparut, comme s'il s'était dissolu dans l'air.

********************

Un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Janis entrait dans le bureau du général Norman, avec son allure toujours aussi élégante et décontractée. Seul son éternel sourire avait finalement disparu de son visage. Le général remarqua aussitôt ce petit changement, ce qui eut pour effet d'agrandir son propre sourire. Le militaire était satisfait de lui-même et enchanté de la mission qu'il allait confier à Janis.

«Asseyez-vous, mon cher, minauda Norman.»

Mais l'espion resta debout, aussi inébranlable qu'un titan antique. Norman se fit alors l'étrange réflexion que, sous ses dehors raffinés, Janis était véritablement monstrueux. Le général sentit sa confiance en lui s'amenuiser. Mais son assurance refit surface quand il observa un instant une feuille négligemment posée sur son bureau. Janis suivit son regard et tout son corps se raidit, ce qui ravit le général.

«Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir vous asseoir. Vous semblez en avoir besoin, ajouta Norman en contemplant la pâleur de son vis-à-vis.

- Je préfère rester debout, général. Venez-en aux faits.»

Le militaire rigola intérieurement Janis ne s'avouerait jamais vaincu et pourtant il l'était. Pas tout à fait mat, mais échec sans aucun doute.

«Voyez ceci, déclara Norman en brandissant la feuille. Il s'agit de la fiche signalétique d'un mutant de la liste «Mutati».

- Oui, je sais, car depuis ce matin je n'avais plus que huit noms dans ma liste. Ce que j'ignorais était que vous vous abaisseriez à voler une misérable fiche.

- Oh, mais, moi, je ne vous ai rien volé. Quelqu'un m'a gracieusement apporté cette fiche. Vous avez vos espions et moi j'ai mes agents doubles. Mais je vais vous faire une faveur : si vous faites un léger effort d'imagination, vous découvrirez tout de suite qui vous a trahi…»

Un fin frémissement de la lèvre supérieure de l'espion fit percevoir à Norman que Janis avait compris d'où venait la traîtrise.

«J'ai obtenu l'accord de vos supérieurs, Janis, pour vous envoyer en mission. Vous vous envolez dès ce soir vers l'Europe. Ce mutant, continua le général en montrant la fiche, se cache en Italie du Nord, dans la région de Florence. Je veux que vous me le rameniez.

- Les résultats obtenus avec Jeanne ne vous satisfont pas ?

- Janis… Quand vous avez dérobé la liste «Mutati» à l'indic allemand Otto Schein _[cf chap 3]_, vous vous êtes alloué sans autorisation la prérogative d'examiner cette liste. Or, quand vous me l'avez remise entre les mains, vous m'avez à peine laissé le temps d'examiner ces fiches. Et vous m'avez tout de suite conseiller de prendre la mutante dénommée Sententia, prétendant que tous les autres étaient trop organisés ! Mais vous avez omis de dire que ce mutant –Norman pointa du doigt sur la neuvième fiche- était aussi facile à attraper que Sententia car seul... Je ne doute plus maintenant que vous l'ayez choisie par sentimentalisme envers sa sœur, pour laquelle vous avez avoué avoir eu des sentiments profonds. Votre comportement vis-à-vis de cette fille pousse même à se demander si ce n'est pas vous qui lui avez fait un enfant, afin de la soustraire aux examens médicaux !

- Norman, si vous dites un mot de plus, je…

- Taisez-vous, Janis ! Vous n'avez plus droit au chapitre dans cette affaire ! Je veux donc que vous me capturiez ce mutant italien pour qu'il subisse les expériences que nous n'avons pu faire sur Sententia ! Suis-je suffisamment clair pour vous ?

- …

- Bien, vous voilà raisonnable… Vous pouvez disposer. Le lieutenant Jefferson viendra vous chercher dans une heure dans votre bureau. Je vous rends votre précieuse neuvième fiche…»

Janis la prit d'une main qu'il voulait ferme. A cet instant, il faisait un effort considérable pour contrôler son envie de terrasser le général Norman d'un simple froncement de sourcils.

«Vous voulez que je capture Vastare, alias Wade Wilson ?! Premièrement, il n'est pas en Italie, mais au Canada…

- Erreur, Janis. Il est désormais en Italie, je le sais de source sûre.

- Mais ce type est un danger public !!

- Certes, mais son pouvoir n'est qu'un simple facteur auto-guérissant. Stryker a bien réussi à capturer le mutant Wolverine !

- Il se trouve que ce Wolverine était consentant à l'époque…

- Janis, mon ami, manqueriez-vous de cran ? Je mets à votre disposition deux unités de combat pour maîtriser cet individu… Et je vous assure que vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de ce type… N'avez-vous pas remarqué cette nouvelle cellule ?

- Si, le mutant M11.

- Il ne fait pas partie de la liste «Mutati», mas il me fallait un mutant «ordinaire» pour les expériences. Jusqu'à maintenant, on me refusait l'autorisation d'en enlever un, mais j'ai obtenu gain de cause. Il s'agit du dénommé Victor Creed, un monstre humain coriace qui faisait parti des terroristes mutants lors de l'attaque de la Statue de la Liberté. Vous souvenez-vous ?… Enfin, je peux vous assurer que Wade «Vastare» Wilson vous causera moins de soucis que ce Creed envers nous… Maintenant, sortez.»

Janis pivota lentement sur lui-même, le visage aussi froid que celui d'un croque-mort, mais bouillant d'une rage à peine retenue. Sortant du bureau, il se retrouva avec son assistant Ecker, qui l'avait attendu pendant l'entretient avec le général. Janis contempla son sous-fifre avec un sourire grinçant, qui fit perler des gouttes de sueur sur le front d'Ecker.

«Ed, dit d'un ton très bas Janis. A mon retour d'Europe, tâche de t'être trouver une excellente cachette. Je te le conseille, si tu ne veux pas qu'on reparle en tête-à-tête d'une certaine fiche dérobée mystérieusement dans mon bureau. Et ce alors même que tu prétends que personne n'y est entré … Et ne cherche pas appui auprès de Norman, car c'est lui qui t'a vendu auprès de moi. Et ne cherche pas non plus à éventer mon petit secret, si tu ne veux pas que je révèle ta vraie nature aux autorités. Elles rêvent d'un nouveau mutant pour leurs expériences scientifiques.»

Ecker s'étrangla avec sa propre salive tandis qu'un éclair doré meurtrier resplendissait dans les yeux de glace de Janis.

********************

Quittant un Edward Ecker traumatisé, une enveloppe invisible se laissa porter au gré des courants d'air, avant de quitter la base scientifique de l'Armée US pour se retrouver dans le vent du dehors. Manœuvrant comme un oiseau son déplacement dans le ciel, cette enveloppe impalpable descendit bientôt en piquet sur le Comté de Westchester. Après plusieurs virages hésitants, elle atteignit Salem Center et suivit le long tracé de Graymalkin Lane dans la forêt, jusqu'au Manoir Xavier.

S'infiltrant par les plus petits interstices de la demeure, l'enveloppe visita l'école sans se faire repérer : sa texture incorporelle dénuée de température animale ne se faisait pas remarquer par les multiples détecteurs d'intrus.

Elle se colla à Logan en premier lieu, mais ce dernier sembla un instant la remarquer grâce à son odorat extrêmement développé. L'enveloppe préféra passer à Cyclope, qu'elle abandonna bien vite aussi, le jeune homme passant son temps à se lamenter dans sa chambre. Avec plaisir, elle passa d'une élève à l'autre, de Jubilé à Shadowcat. Mais le contact avec la peau de Malicia lui fit l'effet d'une brûlure et elle s'enfuit vivement loin de la jeune mutante.

C'est alors qu'elle tomba sur Mystique surgissant d'un escalier. Elle la suivit dans le bureau du professeur Xavier, où elle apprit des choses passionnantes. Se collant à Mystique, elle ressortit du bureau, puis se détacha de la mutante pour aller dans le parc.

Le soir tombait, créant de bénéfiques zones d'ombre où se cacher. Choisissant un buisson volumineux, l'enveloppe se matérialisa pour devenir Invisus, prototype mutant inégalé de l'homme invisible. Agrippant un téléphone portable, il composa l'habituel numéro vers l'Angleterre. Comme d'habitude, ce fut Flammula qui répondit : «InvisibleMan, quelles nouvelles ?»

Invisus pesta intérieurement de s'entendre appelé InvisibleMan.

«Ecker est un admirable porteur. Ni lui ni Janis n'ont jusqu'à maintenant soupçonné ma présence… Janis a été convié à un entretient avec le général Norman, mais je n'ai pas pu entendre. Par contre, j'ai compris que Janis était envoyé en Europe dès ce soir et il en a profité pour proférer des menaces envers Ecker quand il reviendrait. Ecker semble lui avoir fait je ne sais quelle crasse que Janis n'encaisse pas… Bref, Janis absent au moins cette nuit, ce qui devrait faciliter l'opération. En outre, on n'a pas le choix, car Sententia est transférée demain dans un autre service. Si on veut la sauver, c'est cette nuit ou jamais.

- Excellent ! A l'heure qu'il est, tes renforts ont atterri aux Etats-Unis. Où es-tu en ce moment ?

- Au manoir Xavier encore. L'école sera le refuge idéal pour Sententia. Elle retrouvera en plus une vieille connaissance, car j'y ai vu Onyx ! Elle a bien grandi !

- Sans blague !… Dépêche-toi pour ne pas louper le rendez-vous. _Ils_ ont besoin de toi pour se repérer dans la base scientifique.

- Lumina est parmi eux ? Ses pouvoirs d'illusion seraient utiles.

- Oui, je t'ai même envoyé deux télépathes…»

Au même instant, un homme désemparé quittait sa chambre pour aller s'aérer l'esprit dans le parc du manoir. Scott Summers était plus dépressif que jamais, se dépréciant un peu plus chaque jour. Il se trouvait incompétent et inapte, avec le sentiment d'être un boulet pour ses compagnons. Ses nuits en étaient perturbées, tant il ressassait les souvenirs de Jean Grey et son récent échec cuisant pour sauver Jean Turner. _Tu es une loque, mon pauvre ami. Même plus digne du souvenir de ta fiancée…_

Soudain, sa vision «infrarouge» lui permit de découvrir un intrus dissimulé derrière un buisson. Il s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible. L'homme était plié sur lui-même et murmurait dans un téléphone, usant d'une langue qui sembla à Scott être du latin.

Tandis qu'il se rapprochait de l'intrus, Cyclope marcha malencontreusement sur une brindille sèche, dont le bruit eut l'effet d'un détonateur. L'homme se retourna sous la stupeur et disparut presque aussitôt. Complètement et bel et bien. Ni Scott ni le professeur, qui regardait dehors de son bureau, n'auraient pu le définir autrement : l'homme s'était simplement évanoui dans l'air.

_______________

Allez, ceux connaissent les comics doivent savoir qui sont Victor Creed et Wade Wilson ! Non ? Si vous n'avez pas deviné, je vous le dirai la prochaine fois…


	11. Chap 10: 'Flash news'

Ch'alut !

Attention, je préviens tout le monde : chapitre très court et sans x-men… heu… Ca va ? Vous me semblez bien pâles d'un seul coup ? (rire, hi, lol -)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Titedauphine : ** Petite question : c'est lequel ton chapitre préféré jusqu'à maintenant ? Donc, voici la suite, mais sans Malicia ni Mystique (désolée…). Bonne chance pour la suite de ta fic !

**Loo-Felagund : ** Merci encore et toujours autant !! Moi aussi, je dois avouer que j'aime bien mon homme invisible. Si j'arrive à bien le développer, il devrait devenir un dragueur insupportable (si, si… cette tendance est perceptible avec sa manière de soulever les jupes des filles, en passant en dessous tel un courant d'air… ou en se collant aux filles comme dans le chapitre précédent ! D ).

**Diablo-Satoshi : ** Merci, merci encore beaucoup ! A part ça, désolée, mais ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre où je répondrai à tes interrogations ! -'

**Matteic : **Je te remercie d'avoir répondu à mon mail, ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir ! Alors, donc, si ce sont mes phrases qui sont bancales, je suis rassurée car je connaissais déjà mon défaut à ce niveau-là ! Mais je pense que je m'améliore, progressivement. Tu verrais les phrases que j'écrivais il y seulement deux ans ! La longueur de Proust, avec le charabia et le manque de style en plus ! Sinon, ch'uis retournée voir tes dessins : j'ai complètement fondu devant la tête de Kurt ! Trop beau !

Bonne lecture !!!

note : les dialogues par télépathie sont désormais entre [ et ]. Fanfiction ne garde plus mon ancienne présentation.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : «Flash news»

Rome.

Un homme attendait au frais dans la taverne «Ad Cresius», appelée ainsi parce que son propriétaire venait de Crète. Dans le quartier de la plèbe, la chaleur et la puanteur étaient insupportables dans cette fin de l'été. Mais les boutiques et restaurants conservaient un peu de fraîcheur, que les gens recherchaient avidement.

L'homme, vêtu d'une simple toge grise, se fit resservir du vin. Le tavernier, en lui apportant l'amphore, lui glissa à l'oreille que la personne qu'il attendait était arrivée. Mais l'homme acheva son verre sans se presser avant de rejoindre la personne en question, un émissaire vêtu discrètement d'une toge marron : ce dernier salua l'autre avec politesse.

«Nul besoin de saluer ainsi. Quelles sont donc les nouvelles ?»

Ils se mirent à l'écart. L'émissaire tendit un petit rouleau cacheté, que l'autre homme ouvrit lentement et parcourut d'un air tranquille :

_«Le Grand Prêtre, le Conseil des Prêtresses et l'Assemblée des Princes rejettent toute demande de capitulation de la Cité d'Atlantide. Au nom de leur peuple, ils prient pour que le Latium et les Cités grecques retrouvent leur raison. Mais si l'Ira, esprit de la Colère, persistait à pétrir leurs cœurs, l'armée atlante sera prête à répondre à leur courroux…»_

L'homme n'acheva pas sa lecture et se mit à rire doucement. Se penchant vers l'émissaire, il lui passa un bras derrière les épaules pour chuchoter à son oreille : «Va, mon ami, à Albe puis à Lavinium. Que les cités du Latium lèvent leurs troupes. Ces chiens d'atlantes, altérés et contrefaits, périront par la lance et le glaive.

- La victoire sera notre, Seigneur.

- Certes. Et nous verrons bientôt la «mer Atlantique» rouge du sang des _mutati in pejus_…»

-----------

_«Mystification dans le monde archéologique. Voici un bref communiqué sur ce qui devrait bientôt devenir le plus gros scandale dans le domaine. J.D. Barnum enquête pour nous en Libye. A vous J.D._

_»- Merci, Béatrice. Je vous parle en direct de l'oasis d'Al Djawf, qui se trouve à une centaine de kilomètres au nord du site archéologique. Ce dernier a été mis sous surveillance par les autorités libyennes et égyptiennes, qui ne laissent passer aucun intrus._

_»- Avez-vous des détails, J.D. ?_

_»- Alors, peu d'informations nous sont parvenues à cette heure. Tout ce que nous savons est qu'un des archéologues qui opéraient sur le site a fait une interview pour une télévision européenne. Il y avouait que tout le site n'était qu'une immense supercherie, et que donc les peintures rupestres sensées représenter des mutants antiques [cf chap 8] étaient fausses. De plus, il est apparu évident que la construction en elle-même du temple n'a rien d'antique, mais qu'il s'agit bien d'un édifice conçu récemment. Les autorités libyennes et égyptiennes sont en train d'interroger les archéologues et les ouvriers autochtones, pour déterminer comment une telle mascarade a pu avoir lieu. Rappelons en outre qu'un des archéologues a disparu, le professeur allemand Wolfgang Werner [cf prologue]. Personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu. C'était J.D. Barnum en direct pour CNN._

_»- Merci, J.D. Dans le prochain journal, plus détails nous serons communiqués… Passons maintenant au sport. L'équipe de Bayville a cet après-midi remporté le championnat…»_

Un vieil homme courait en s'essoufflant dans les ruelles du Caire. Deux sentinelles militaires le poursuivaient. Dotées de la performance increvable de leur robotique interne, elles gagnaient du terrain sur leur proie. C'était la nuit et tout était désert. Pas un passant. Et les quelques mendiants, qui étaient réfugiés sous les porches, se désintéressaient totalement de la poursuite. Car en effet il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un voleur poursuivi.

Mais en réalité, bien qu'il ne payait pas de mine avec ses vêtements élimés et ses sandalettes de cuir usé, le vieil homme n'était ni voleur, ni mendiant. Il s'agissait en fait de Wolfgang Werner, d'origine allemande et archéologue renommé de son état. Avec sa peau tannée par le soleil, ses rides profondes et sa moustache blanche, il ressemblait un vieil Egyptien. En congé depuis une semaine au Caire, il avait appris par un ancien ouvrier du site que les autorités avaient pris possession du temple antique et en contestaient l'authenticité. Des hommes armés devaient venir le chercher. Il ne les avait tout simplement pas attendus et depuis deux jours, il se cachait dans les bas quartiers. Mais on l'avait retrouvé.

Courant toujours, Werner tourna à gauche et s'engouffra dans une échoppe où il se dissimula derrière des tas d'étoffes. Les sentinelles arrivèrent et stoppèrent aussitôt à l'entrée de la rue.

[Professeur !]

Werner osa jeter un coup d'œil dehors par les croisées d'une fenêtre. Les deux sentinelles restaient parfaitement immobiles.

[Professeur, je vous en prie, répondez-moi !]

Avec horreur, Werner vit qu'elles étaient rejointes par sept autres militaires robotisés. Méthodiquement, ils commencèrent à fouiller les maisons, se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'échoppe où le professeur était dissimulé.

[Professeur, je sais que vous m'entendez. Restez calme. Trouvez un endroit où vous mettre en sûreté. On envoie quelqu'un pour vous…]

[Trop tard, Somnia. Il est trop tard.]

Avec précaution, Werner se glissa hors de sa cachette pour se dissimuler plus profondément dans la boutique. Accroché au mur, un petit poignard recourbé luisait à la lueur de la lune. Werner s'en saisit et sortit la lame de son fourreau doré.

[Mais que faites-vous ?!]

Une sentinelle pénétra dans l'échoppe. Werner se colla dans un coin en essayant de respirer le plus doucement possible.

[Je dois le faire, Somnia. S'ils me mettent la main dessus, ils me feront parler. Ils sauront tout ce qu'ils veulent savoir. Et tout espoir sera perdu.]

Soudain, le cyborg l'aperçut.

[Je dois le faire…]

Avec cette dernière pensée, Werner abaissa violemment le poignard contre sa poitrine. Le sang envahit sa bouche tandis qu'il tombait en avant. Sa vue se troubla de tâches noires, puis sa tête tourna. Il cessa enfin de respirer. Au même instant, en Angleterre, un hurlement retentit depuis la chambre de la prêtresse Somnia.

----------

_«…les peintures que vous avez vues aux différents journaux n'étaient pas vraies. Aucun mutant ne les a peintes à l'Antiquité. C'est une supercherie montée de toutes pièces, à laquelle je refuse de participer plus longtemps…_

_»- Vous venez d'entendre un extrait de l'interview donnée par cet archéologue, qui a démenti la véracité du site d'Al Djawf… Passons à présent aux nouvelles nationales. Un mystérieux meurtrier sanguinaire sévit actuellement au nord du pays, dans la région de Toscane, près de Florence. Depuis le début de l'année, on lui attribue six assassinats. Les victimes étaient toutes de milieux sociaux différents et ne se connaissaient pas. Mais elles ont été tuées de la même manière, la colonne vertébrale brisée au niveau des omoplates. L'auteur de ces meurtres ne peut être qu'un homme de très grande force. Mais rien n'a jusqu'alors permis d'en dresser un portrait physique ou psychologique. La police suit de nombreuses pistes et lance des appels à témoins…»_

Une ombre rapide et athlétique distança ses poursuivants et s'enfuit dans les bois, au pied du Mont Cimone. Avec une vitesse fulgurante et sans trahir le moindre essoufflement, cette ombre fantastique quitta la région de Toscane et parvint à la région d'Emilie-Romagne, en escaladant les montagnes comme s'il s'agissait de vulgaires collines.

Littéralement hors de portée pour ses poursuivants à pied, elle ignorait cependant qu'elle était suivie depuis les airs par un hélicoptère. En base dans la région, un détachement de l'aviation militaire américaine était sous les ordres de Janis, dans la traque du mutant Wade Wilson, alias Vastare ce qui signifie «ravage» _[n/a : en gros ça signifie ça !]_. Si son nom demeurait inconnu pour la police italienne, il était par contre d'une réputation tristement célèbre dans les journaux du pays, pour six homicides inexpliqués.

----------

Couchée en chien de fusil, Jeanne ne dormait pas. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle fixait un point sur le mur qui lui faisait face. Elle avait pris entre ses bras sa poupée Sally, que lui avait rendue Janis en la lui jetant à la figure _[cf chap 9]_. Son jouet lui apportait un léger réconfort, mais paradoxalement cela la rendait plus triste aussi. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Ainsi, en serrant fort Sally contre elle et en passant parfois une main sur son ventre, elle désespérait encore plus de sa situation. Quand le destin semble inexorable, on atteint un point où le sentiment d'injustice n'est même plus perceptible. On subit en se noyant au plus profond du désespoir.

Une larme roula le long du nez de la jeune fille. Elle avait tant pleuré que ses yeux lui faisaient mal. Du doigt, elle essuya sa larme puis se passa une main sur le crâne rasé. Elle aurait presque ri à l'idée que la perte de ses cheveux lui était pénible.

Le garde dans le couloir passa devant sa cellule en fredonnant. Elle sentit le poids de son regard quand il s'arrêta un instant pour l'observer. Enfin, il reprit sa ronde. Jeanne remonta son drap sur ses épaules. Elle ferma les yeux, décidant de dormir un peu.

Presque aussitôt, elle perçut au travers de ses paupières une lumière éblouissante. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Une clarté blanche irréelle baignait le couloir et la cellule. Il eut un éclair et Jeanne vit le garde s'étaler devant sa porte, comme s'il avait été projeté par une force phénoménale.

La lumière aveuglante décrut progressivement, remplacé par les veilleuses nocturnes éclairant les cellules. Quelqu'un se précipita à celle de Jeanne et en ouvrit la porte. La jeune mutante détailla le nouvel arrivant que très vite elle reconnut. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle sourit.

----------

Un froid piquant accueillit Janis à sa descente du jet qui l'avait amené en Italie. Fébrilement, il boutonna son long manteau noir et en remonta le col. Son chapeau enfoncé jusqu'aux oreilles, il descendit l'escalier, les mains dans les poches et en se ratatinant sur lui-même pour lutter contre le vent glacial. Une voiture de l'armée l'attendait au pied de l'avion. Il s'y engouffra sans demander son reste.

«Bienvenue en Italie, Mr Janis, lui dit l'officier qui prit place à ses côtés. Le général Norman m'a demandé de vous seconder dans vos recherches.

- Je vous remercie, répondit l'espion tout en retirant ses gants. Je crois savoir que vous avez déjà commencé ?

- Oui, et aux dernières nouvelles, notre hélicoptère suivait le mutant Wilson dans les montagnes du Mont Cimone. J'ignore s'il est toujours en Toscane. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Il n'ira pas bien loin.»

Passablement nerveux depuis son départ des Etats-Unis, Janis se contenta de sourire pour acquiescer. Mais malgré lui, il se sentait vraiment inquiet.

A l'époque de l'Atlantide, Vastare était le chef de la garde rapprochée d'un haut dignitaire. Quand ce dernier avait fui la cité, pour échapper à la guerre que lui faisaient subir les Grecques et les Latins, Vastare avait bénéficié de la bienfaisance de son maître pour pouvoir émigrer lui aussi. Seulement, le sommeil millénaire avait «ravagé» son esprit. Réveillé par le professeur Werner, il n'avait au départ manifesté aucun trouble mental. Rebaptisé Wade Wilson, il avait commencé à voyager à travers le monde, comme de nombreux autres Atlantes réveillés aussi. Sa folie meurtrière avait dû monter petit à petit. En l'occurrence, il était déjà complètement dingue lorsqu'il se fixa au Canada. D'un point de vue anecdotique, Janis avait lu dans un rapport, qu'avant d'utiliser Wolverine pour le projet Arme X, Stryker l'avait tenté avec Vastare. Mais l'individu s'était vite révélé incontrôlable…

Et maintenant, Norman envoyait Janis quasiment au casse-pipe en lui ordonnant de ramener ce dément sanguinaire. L'inquiétude de l'espion était réellement sincère.

La voiture arriva une heure plus tard au centre militaire. Janis se fit conduire dans ses appartements et, une fois seul, se laissa tomber sur son lit. La tête contre le mur, il remua ses pensées à n'en plus finir, et son inquiétude du moment laissa la place à la colère contre lui-même pour s'être laissé berner par ce lèche-bottes d'Edward Ecker. Mais cette colère était sans commune mesure avec la haine qu'il ressentait envers son assistant. Des étincelles dorées meurtrières dansèrent dans ses yeux, comme s'il s'imaginait déjà en train de l'achever.

Sans vraiment espérer pouvoir se détendre avec cet expédient, Janis alluma la télé, qui était placée en hauteur au-dessus d'un bureau. Il se trouva une chaîne d'informations quelconque : _«… les députés voteront la loi la semaine prochaine… Mr Untel en visite à Rome… Scandale archéologique sur le site d'Al Djawf en Libye. Son authenticité est mise en doute par un des archéologues qui participaient aux fouilles…»_

Janis augmenta légèrement le son. Il souffla de soulagement : ses agents étaient parvenus à «couler» la révélation d'une existence mutante à l'Antiquité. Si ce temple d'Al Djawf avait confirmé cette existence, cela aurait fragilisé le secret de l'Atlantide. Et Janis, pour des raisons tant personnelles que professionnelles, ne tenait absolument pas à ce que la cité atlante soit révélée au «grand public».

_«… les autorités sont toujours à la recherche du professeur Wolfgang Werner, mystérieusement disparu…»_

Janis fit le vœu que les sentinelles qu'il avait envoyées sur place dénicheraient le vieil archéologue allemand…

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Janis alla ouvrir.

«Lieutenant Jefferson, dit-il avec lassitude. Que voulez-vous ?

- J'ai des mauvaises nouvelles en provenance des Etats-Unis. Peu après votre départ, le centre a été infiltré par des mutants…

- Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez là ?!

- Ils se sont introduits sans que rien ne puisse les arrêter.

- Ne me dites pas que…

- Si. Ils ont réussi à enlever la mutante M10, dite Sententia. Ils ont disparu avec elle.»

* * *

Court, hein ? Mais j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même… Un seul moyen de le savoir, la review !! (même si j'ai conscience qu'avec un chapitre aussi court, je ne vais pas récolter de nouveaux reviewers grâce à un claquement de doigt !)

Au fait, hormis Matteic, personne ne sait qui sont Victor Creed et Wade Wilson ?! (moi qui pensait faire sensation, c'est loupé) -


	12. Chap 11: Confidences

Hello !

Hein ? Que dites-vous ? Que ça fait un mois que je n'ai pas mis à jour ? Ooh ! Tant que ça ?! Désolée… - A vrai dire, je me suis concentrée un moment sur mon autre fic et… Hein ? Ah, ce n'est pas une excuse ? Bon, ok ! Je ne le referai plus !

**Reviews :**

**Loo-Felagund : ** Merci, merci !! J'espère que la mise en bouche du précédent chapitre ne sera pas déçue ! Et désolée pour le retard ! Vraiment !… A part ça, tu te souviens de la petite scène qu'on a peaufinée sur Malicia ? Je la repousse un peu aux calendes grecques, mais t'inquiète pas elle est prévue !

**Diablo-Satoshi : ** Merci ! voilà la suite ! (oui, je sais, avec du retard) Je vous donne un peu plus de détails sur la libération de Jeanne !

**Matteic : **Tu es si perdue que ça dans les personnages ? Bon, au prochain chapitre, je vous les récapitulerai tous ! Allez, bonne chance pour la fac !… Au fait, (je me répète à nouveau) si tu veux que j'écrives des avis sur fanart.com, dits-moi comment faire !

**Titedauphine : ** Et ton histoire alors ? Tu l'as oubliée ? Je veux la suite ! Contente que tu aimes et c'est marrant, mais je me doutais que ton moment préféré était quand Malicia touche Mystique ! -

**Lyel : ** Oh ! Oh ! J'étais trop contente de voir que tu m'avais laissé une review ! Merci, merci ! Voici donc la suite des «aventures» ! (mais pas de Diablo à l'horizon… non ! pitié! ne crie pas !!)

Bonne Lecture !!

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Confidences

L'appareil se mit tout d'abord à tanguer. Il se penchait de gauche à droite, à la merci des fluctuations du vent. _Il_ entendit la voix de son père résonner étrangement parmi les passagers peu à peu gagnés par la panique : «Nous traversons une zone de turbulences… Restez assis et attachez vos ceintures…»

Cela _lui_ semblait être une immense farce. «Une zone de turbulences» ! Cela n'était rien. Les avions devaient tous passer par des zones de turbulences. Il n'y avait que les informations du 20h pour en faire des drames aériens catastrophiques aux centaines de morts, massacrés dans de gigantesques explosions. _Il_ avait vu un film récemment, c'était _Les naufragés du 747_ ou quelque chose comme ça. Il s'agissait d'un avion scratché sur la mer et échoué sous l'eau, dans lequel les passagers risquaient, au choix, d'être noyés ou de mourir suffoqués. Hormis quelques morts, tout se terminait bien. Du haut de ses six ans, _il_ avait apprécié le film et conclut que tout se finissait toujours bien dans ce genre de situations. Le tout était de ne pas paniquer.

_Il_ regarda sa mère faire nerveusement le signe de croix, en murmurant une prière, les yeux fermés. Elle agrippa des deux mains les accoudoirs de son siège : ses os blancs semblèrent jaillirent de leurs jointures tant elle serrait fort. Les nerfs apparurent soudainement grossis d'excitation, tandis qu'une veine palpitait convulsivement à une de ses tempes.

_Il_ aurait aimé entourer un de ses bras avec le sien, poser sa tête sur son épaule et lui dire que ce n'était rien, que ce n'était qu'une zone de turbulences parmi tant d'autres, qu'ils ne seraient pas à la une des nouvelles catastrophiques du 20h. _Il_ aurait alors aimé qu'elle répondit à son étreinte en se détendant, puis en lui caressant les cheveux d'une main avant de le rassurer à son tour.

Mais _il_ ne lui prit pas son bras, car _il_ savait qu'elle allait le repousser. Son frère Alex était assis à droite de leur mère. Délicatement, ce fut lui qui lui prit le bras et elle ne le repoussa pas. Scott sentit une onde de jalousie le submerger tandis qu'il regardait sa mère et son frère enlacés, alors que lui-même restait seul et sans affection, sans que personne ne se soucia de lui.

La voix de son père résonna à nouveau : «Plusieurs avaries ont endommagé les réacteurs. Nous allons tenter de nous poser. Veuillez rester calmes…»

_Se poser ?! Mais où ?_

L'avion piqua violemment du nez, puis remonta brusquement avant de tomber dans un trou d'air.

Il continua à tomber inexorablement, toujours plus vite. Scott avait soudain très peur et ne résistait plus à la panique. La voix de son père s'était tue et il ne l'entendrait plus jamais.

----------

L'officier de garde regardait sans plus trop y faire attention les écrans de contrôle. D'une main, il jouait avec une pièce de monnaie, qu'il s'amusait à envoyer en l'air en claquant deux doigts. Face, pile, pile, face… Il se faisait de petites prédictions et perdait à chaque fois.

Soudain, il vit sur l'écran de contrôle du couloir d'entrée un militaire avancer, accompagné d'un homme et d'une femme. Il se pencha sur le micro : «Qui va là ?» Intérieurement, il sourit en s'entendant dire ça. Cela lui faisait toujours penser à un film.

«Sergent Kensiston, armée de terre, chargé de la correspondance… J'accompagne deux scientifiques au bloc M.

- Je n'ai pas de fiches les concernant.

- On m'a confié les documents nécessaires que je dois vous transmettre.»

L'officier de garde haussa les épaules et, appuyant nonchalamment sur un bouton, il ouvrit les énormes portes coulissantes. Il devait s'agir du transfert de scientifiques d'un bloc de recherche à un autre. C'était une opération quotidienne.

Les trois personnes, le dénommé Kensiston et les deux scientifiques, entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'officier de garde, qui les observa arriver derrière la verrière de sécurité avec un détachement superbe.

«Donnez-moi ces documents, dit-il en réprimant un bâillement.»

Il ouvrit une petite trappe. Mais au moment d'attraper les papiers, il fut saisi au poignet par Kensiston, qui était parvenu à glisser sa main dans la trappe. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir et comprendre ce geste, l'officier de garde vit la femme scientifique levait sa main à hauteur de visage, les doigts écartés. D'une voix rauque et basse, elle dit : «Dormez, maintenant.» Kensiston lâcha alors le poignet et l'officier s'écroula en arrière sur son siège, bouche grande ouverte et yeux clos, endormi.

Aussitôt l'homme scientifique se fonda dans l'air en une nappe invisible et s'introduisit dans la petite trappe, puis se matérialisa auprès de l'officier renversé sur son dossier de chaise.

«Tu sais, Lumina, dit-il. Tu es un remède remarquable contre les insomnies. Tu donnes l'illusion à quelqu'un qu'il dort et il s'endort réellement ! Demandez le LuminaSoporifique, en cachets ou comprimés ! A moins que ce ne soit la SoporifiqueLumina ?

- Invisus, je n'ai que faire de tes commentaires, lui rétorqua la femme.»

Invisus lui fit son plus beau sourire –auquel elle ne répondit pas–, puis fit tomber l'officier de garde à terre pour prendre sa place devant les écrans de contrôle. Entre temps, les avaient rejoints quatre autres individus aux aspects les plus louches les uns que les autres : un homme très grand et longiligne, à fourrure grise et au long museau un autre de forte carrure, peau bleu ciel et cheveux blond d'or, vêtu d'un long imperméable dissimulant des ailes une toute petite femme d'un mètre vingt, la peau laiteuse et diaphane, le visage recouvert d'un capuchon…

Invisus regarda ce petit groupe en ayant la subtile impression qu'ils n'allaient pas passer inaperçu. Lumina allait avoir du travail pour faire passer tout ce monde pour des scientifiques. Mais Invisus évita de s'inquiéter d'avantage : les pouvoirs d'illusion de Lumina étaient très puissants. C'était grâce à elle que le dernier bateau à quitter l'Atlantide avait pu se faufiler parmi les galères gréco-romaines, sans se faire remarquer. _[cf prologue]_

Le prétendu sergent Kensiston se métamorphosa pour reprendre sa forme initiale : celle d'un gaillard plutôt fluet, mais aux muscles noueux, la peau noir charbon et recouverte d'écailles luisantes. Ses yeux jaunes sans pupille interrogèrent Invisus : «Comment ça se présente, InvisbleMan ?»

Invisus soupira bruyamment d'exaspération avant de répondre : «Mal. Il y a des gardes et des militaires à chaque coin de couloir. Sans compter les innombrables scientifiques. Mais en associant nos pouvoirs, on devrait pouvoir passer… Je propose de mettre devant Lumina et les télépathes. Ils pourraient nous ouvrir une voie sans que personne ne nous remarque.

- Ou vous servir de bouclier, précisa Lumina.

- A toi de voir après tout ! Mais ce que je dis, c'est une question de logique.

- Tu viens avec nous. Laissons l'Oiseau ici. Avec ses ailes, il nous encombrerait dans ce bâtiment. Toi, par contre, Invisus, tu connais cet endroit, alors guide-nous.»

L'Oiseau, plus communément appelé Angelus, remplaça Invisus devant les écrans, tandis que l'homme invisible s'exécutait sous l'injonction de Lumina.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous bientôt à déambuler dans les couloirs du Centre de recherche de l'US Army, la plus grande base scientifique secrète au monde. Invisus marchait devant, plutôt mal à l'aise il aurait préféré se rendre invisible, car visible il se sentait nu et démuni. Derrière lui, suivaient Lumina et les deux télépathes, la petite femme encapuchonnée et un homme maigre à mine patibulaire. Régulièrement l'un d'eux joignait par la pensée Angelus, qui, les yeux rivés sur les écrans de contrôle, les informait sur les gens en mouvement autour d'eux. Quand le groupe croisait quelqu'un, Lumina créait un champ d'illusion qui les «déguisait en scientifiques normaux». Parfois, pour forcer le passage auprès d'un militaire trop pointilleux, un des télépathes influait sur son esprit pour le rendre coopératif.

Enfin, ils débouchèrent devant le bloc M proprement dit, et plus précisément devant le complexe des cellules. Un garde armé déambulait dans le couloir. Le métamorphe se retransforma en sergent Kensiston et alla à sa rencontre, suivi des autres, «déguisés» en scientifiques.

«Nous venons chercher le sujet d'expérience M10, dit-il au garde. Les gens qui m'accompagnent sont les spécialistes qui la prendront en charge.

- Mais… Le transfert ne devait pas avoir lieu qu'au matin ?» _[cf chap 09]_

L'Atlante à fourrure grise stoppa devant la cellule M11.

«Et, qu'est-ce qui fait votre collègue ? dit le garde en le désignant. N'approchez pas de cette cellule, monsieur !

- Allez ouvrir la cellule M10, insista «Kensiston».

- Montrez votre ordre de mission d'abord.»

Soudain, le grand télépathe maigrelet se prit la tête à deux mains. Il haleta : «C'est Angelus… Plusieurs militaires… avec lui… Il se bat, il doit fuir…

- Que… ? commença le garde en empoignant son arme.»

Le mutant à fourrure l'empêcha de terminer son geste. Ses yeux ambrés s'illuminèrent et, levant les deux mains face à lui, il fit apparaître une onde lumineuse qui se propagea tout le long du couloir. Une lumière d'une blancheur si intense que le garde en fut pétrifié, aveuglé. Profitant de son inattention, Invisus lui envoya un direct explosif dans la mâchoire : le garde s'étala plus loin, devant la cellule M10.

«Il faut faire vite maintenant, commenta Lumina.

- Tu es très perspicace, ajouta Invisus en se massant la main.»

La femme l'ignora, ramassa les clefs attachées à la ceinture du garde et ouvrit sans tarder la cellule de Jeanne. La jeune fille, au départ effrayée, fit un large sourire en reconnaissant Lumina.

«Tu te souviens de moi ? demanda cette dernière.

- Je n'ai oublié personne.

- Alors, viens, dit Lumina en souriant à son tour. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, Sententia.»

Affectueusement, elle couvrit les épaules de la jeune mutante avec son propre manteau, puis, la soutenant d'un bras, elle l'aida à marcher.

«Que fait-on de ce mutant dans la cellule M11 ? demanda le mutant à fourrure.»

Le métamorphe et Invisus regardèrent chacun leur tour dans le judas de la porte : un être humain à l'allure bestiale était recroquevillé dans un coin en gémissant.

«On ne fait rien, répondit la petite femme à capuchon.» Elle se tenait la tête à deux mains en réfléchissant intensément : «On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui… Son esprit est déjà détruit.»

Le petit groupe s'éloigna alors rapidement, remontant les couloirs qu'ils venaient d'emprunter. De temps en temps, Jeanne jetait un coup d'œil derrière elle, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle quittait bien ce lieu déshumanisé. Main dans la main, les deux télépathes unirent leurs esprits pour faire le vide dans la tête des gens qu'ils croisaient. Un militaire les mit en joue, mais le mutant à fourrure l'aveugla, permettant à Invisus de l'étendre par knock-out.

Ils débouchèrent enfin dans la salle aux écrans de contrôle qui semblait ravagée par un ouragan. Plusieurs militaires étaient étendus inanimés au sol. Quelques plumes blanches éparpillées témoignaient du souci qu'avait eu Angelus face à eux. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, les ailes écartées et ébouriffées : «Faites vite ! cria-t-il. Il y a toute une escouade armée qui se déploie autour du bâtiment !

- Prends Sententia dans tes bras ! lui dit Lumina. Emmène Sensa avec toi aussi et va au Manoir Xavier ! Invisus, accompagne-les !»

Angelus souleva délicatement Jeanne, qui se crispa sous l'anxiété, tandis que la petite télépathe nommée Sensa grimpait sur le dos du mutant.

«T'inquiète pas, dit Lumina à Jeanne. On t'emmène auprès des X-men. Ils prendront soin de toi.

- Et pour vous, ça va aller ? demanda Angelus.

- Oui, pas de soucis. Partez maintenant.»

L'Oiseau déploya ses ailes et s'en fut par le couloir d'entrée, déboucha au dehors et fila haut dans les nuages, en évitant les rafales de balles qui l'accompagnèrent. Redevenu une enveloppe invisible, Invisus se faufila tant bien que mal parmi ces tirs d'artillerie lourde et parvint à s'enfuir à son tour.

----------

_Sa mère poussa Alex dans le vide. Scott vit le parachute de son frère s'ouvrir, puis il devint un petit point blanc au loin._

_L'avion chutait de plus en plus vite. Un des réacteurs était en feu et une longue fumée noire s'en échappait. La traînée que laissait l'appareil dans les airs était sinistre, comme le vol de la Mort qui laisserait flotter derrière elle son long manteau de suie. Les passagers semblaient devenir fous. Plusieurs avaient déjà sauté sans même passer un parachute. Les pilotes demeuraient dans le cockpit : Scott avait encore l'espoir insensé qu'il allait bientôt entendre la voix de son père à l'interphone, annoncer qu'il reprenait l'avion en main et allait le redresser._

_Sa mère l'empoigna par le bras, vérifia convulsivement si elle avait bien fixé le parachute sur son fils. Puis elle le sera subitement contre elle. Tétanisé par ce geste d'affection auquel il n'avait jamais eu droit avant, Scott sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues._

_L'écartant d'elle, sa mère le poussa à son tour, sans un regard supplémentaire, dans le vide. Scott se retrouva suspendu à son parachute, et put voir l'avion s'éloigner et chuter, chuter… chuter…_

Scott se réveilla en sursaut en tombant sur le sol de sa chambre. En sueur et haletant, il se passa inconsciemment la main sur l'arrière de son crâne. En atterrissant sur la terre ferme, il s'était mal réceptionné, s'emmêlant dans son parachute, et s'était ouvert la tête. Il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital après un coma interminable. Quelques temps plus tard, il avait rouvert les yeux et manqué de perforer le plafond avec un rayon optique. Sa blessure avait bloqué sa mutation naissante, désormais toujours active, sans interruption. Suite à cet accident, il avait vécu un certain temps en aveugle, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Xavier s'occupe de lui.

Scott se frotta les yeux avant de passer ses lunettes noires, puis sortit de sa chambre. Le manoir était silencieux. Il devait être 4 heures du matin et tout le monde dormait encore du sommeil du juste. Scott sursauta en voyant Kitty Pryde surgir d'un des murs, les bras tendus devant elle : la somnambule faisait son tour nocturne !

Scott descendit au rez-de-chaussée et se rendit au salon, où Benny regardait encore la télévision, zappant d'un clignement des yeux.

«Tu pourrais essayer de dormir, lui dit Scott.

- J'aimerai bien, Cyclope, répondit le garçon sans le regarder.

- Ou du moins, t'allonger.

- A vrai dire, je n'aimerai pas dormir en ce moment.

- Pourquoi ?»

Benny se décida enfin à le regarder : «Parce qu'en ce moment, vous avez tous d'horribles cauchemars.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Tu n'es pas le seul, Cyclope, à te lever comme ça la nuit. Depuis quelques temps, je vois beaucoup de monde descendre en pleine nuit pour prendre l'air. J'ai même vu une fois le professeur Xavier. Mais surtout Diablo, avant qu'il soit à l'infirmerie, et Malicia… A ce propos, elle est là, dans la cuisine.

- Malicia ?»

Benny acquiesça et reporta son attention sur la télé.

Scott alla à la cuisine, où il trouva Malicia avachie sur une chaise, le visage décomposé par la fatigue. Ses mèches blanches lui tombaient devant les yeux, mais cela ne semblait pas la gêner. Cyclope sortit d'un placard deux grands verres, qu'il remplit d'eau. Vidant le sien d'un trait, il posa l'autre devant la jeune fille, qui le remercia et commença à boire à petites gorgées.

«Tu veux parler ? demanda un peu gauchement Scott.

- Et toi ?»

Cette réponse donnée à brûle-pourpoint le déstabilisa un peu. Se ressaisissant, il décida de s'asseoir face à elle pour se donner une contenance.

«Je ne sais pas, finit-il par dire. T'aimerai savoir quelque chose ?

- Pourquoi t'es-tu levé ?»

Il faillit répondre que c'était parce qu'il ne dormait plus, mais 'aurait été se dérober : «Parce que j'ai fait un cauchemar assez pénible. J'ai rêvé de choses que je ne pourrai jamais oublier…» Il attrapa le pichet d'eau et se resservit. Il réfléchit un instant et continua : «Tu sais… je pense réellement que tous les pouvoirs mutants ont leur inconvénient, leur talon d'Achille. –Malicia lui lança un coup d'œil ironique, et Scott se demanda pourquoi il parlait de ça avec elle, pour qui la mutation était une véritable malédiction.– Je veux dire… Chacun d'entre nous est parfois handicapé à cause de son pouvoir.

- Scott, où veux-tu en venir ?… En ce qui me concerne, je peux te dire que c'est insupportable. Ne jamais pouvoir toucher personne… Je ne devrai peut-être pas me plaindre, après tout, auprès de toi, qui as perdu Jean. –Scott déglutit.– Mais avec Bobby, vois-tu… On est heureux ensemble, on s'aime, mais ça ne mènera jamais nul part… On ne peut pas avoir une vraie relation sans jamais pouvoir toucher la personne qu'on aime.

- Tu as parlé de ça avec le professeur…

- Oh, mais pourquoi irai-je embêter le professeur avec ça ?»

D'un coup, elle avala le restant de son verre.

«Le professeur nous a parlé de tes cauchemars répétés… Il est inquiet pour toi.

- Scott, je t'en prie ! Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir de mauvais rêves ! Toi-même tu viens de m'avouer que tu t'étais réveillé à cause de ça…

- Il pense que tes cauchemars sont liés à ceux de Kurt, la coupa-t-il. Et… également à ceux de Mystique…

- Scott, je…

- Il nous a dit aussi que Kurt est le fils de Mystique… A cela, Magnéto a révélé que Mystique avait eu deux enfants : Kurt et sa sœur jumelle, disparue.»

Malicia ne réussit pas à cacher son trouble. Elle se reversa de l'eau d'une main tremblante et dit d'une voix incertaine : «Kurt… Il ne m'a jamais rien dit à ce sujet.

- Parce qu'il ignore qu'il a une sœur jumelle. Ils ont été séparés encore bébés. Et il ignore aussi que sa mère est Mystique… Le professeur estime que ce n'est pas à nous de le lui dire, mais à elle.

- Il a raison.

- Oui, sans doute. Mais au quel cas, il faudrait que Mystique se décide à faire le premier pas et ce n'est pas gagné … Le professeur aimerait aussi que tu viennes lui parler, ou que tu te confies à quelqu'un…

- Franchement, Scott, tu as le don pour passer du coq à l'âne !

- Je n'en avais pas l'impression, figure-toi ! –A nouveau, Malicia baissa les yeux.– … As-tu parlé avec Diablo ?

- Non… C'était lui qui se confiait à moi… De toute évidence, il n'a jamais pu parler ouvertement de ses sentiments avec personne… Il m'expliquait qu'au cirque, il était apprécié de ses compagnons, qui le respectaient comme leur égal. Sa mère adoptive était très aimante avec lui… Mais il faisait peur aux autres. Son image de diable lui collait à la peau… Cependant, il savait qu'il attirait les foules aux spectacles justement parce qu'il faisait peur. Le public voulait ressentir des frissons d'adrénaline… Alors du coup, Kurt ne s'est jamais plaint auprès de sa mère… Il s'estimait heureux d'attirer les gens et de gonfler les recettes du cirque… Ajoute à cela ses opinions religieuses de pardon et d'amour et tu comprendras pourquoi il ne se plaignait pas.

- Mais il est venu te parler, à toi.

- On ne peut pas rester enfermer sur soi-même indéfiniment.

- C'est un principe que tu devrais appliquer… Mais pourquoi est-il allé vers toi ?

- Scott, si tu veux insinuer qu'il est venu vers moi parce qu'il m'a vu comme une sœur, tu te trompes gravement !

- Ok ! Ok ! Mais pense-y ! Après tout, tu es aussi une enfant adoptée !

- Merci de me le rappeler !»

Scott se passa une main dans les cheveux, honteux d'avoir gaffé : des larmes perlaient aux yeux de Malicia.

«Je suis désolé, Marie… –Elle sourit en attendant son nom.– Je suis brutal. Mais j'ai le sentiment que tu caches quelque chose à nous et à toi-même… Dis… tu savais, n'est-ce pas ? Pour Mystique ?

- Oui.»

Ce mot sembla s'être arraché de sa gorge. Elle éclata en sanglots et posa sa tête sur la table, entre ses mains. Cyclope voulut se lever et la serrer contre lui, mais il se rappela qu'elle ne pouvait être touchée. Cela lui mordit le cœur, car à cet instant elle devait rêver d'être prise dans ses bras.

Elle commença à parler : «Il me semble que je l'ai toujours su… Je la voyais déjà dans mes rêves, mais sans comprendre pourquoi… Et puis, dernièrement, je l'ai touchée sans le faire exprès… Et alors je l'ai vraiment su… J'ai lu dans son esprit que j'étais sa fille… J'ai même vu le visage de mon père…» Elle s'interrompit en pleurant de plus belle. Scott aperçut Benny qui était accouru en entendant ces pleurs : le jeune homme lui fit signe de détaller. Malicia parla à nouveau : «Je crois qu'elle ne savait pas elle-même qui j'étais… Maintenant, elle doit avoir compris elle aussi, mais elle se le cache… Et je la hais pour ça !… Pour Diablo, elle a toujours su, je crois, mais elle ne lui a jamais rien dit… Je la hais ! Je la hais !»

Faisant fi de la prudence, Scott essaya de la prendre contre lui en ne touchant que ses vêtements. Mais même ainsi, il pouvait sentir le pouvoir de la jeune fille affluer et il en ressentit un léger frisson. Il lui murmura doucement quelques mots, tentant de la réconforter. Elle se calma petit à petit.

Toujours contre le torse du jeune homme, elle lui dit : «Je crois que je t'ai empêché de terminer ta pensée tout à l'heure… Que voulais-tu dire en parlant du talon d'Achille ?»

Elle venait de se confier et lui demandait à présent de se confier à son tour. Il comprit qu'elle y voyait un échange de bons procédés pour qu'il se taise à l'avenir sur leur conversation. Acceptant ce pacte de confiance, où ils devraient se taire sur le secret de l'un et de l'autre, il parla à son tour : «En y réfléchissant, je ne pense pas que «talon d'Achille» soit une bonne image… Nos pouvoirs sont comme des malédictions, c'est sûr…

- Kurt parlerait de sacerdoce.

- Ha ! Ha ! Ouais… Heu… Je te disais que je m'étais réveillé à cause d'un cauchemar… En fait, je rêvais à l'accident qui a bouleversé ma vie dans mon enfance… J'ai survécu à un crash… Ma mère m'a mis un parachute et m'a poussé dans le vide… C'était mon père qui pilotait. Ni lui ni ma mère n'ont pu s'éjecter… Mon frère a sauté en parachute aussi, mais je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il était devenu…

»Quand j'étais petit, je me sentais comme un étranger. Mes parents n'avaient d'yeux que pour mon frère Alex. Alors, moi, au milieu, j'étais presque de trop. Et j'ai toujours cru que si un accident arrivait, ils le sauveraient lui, mais pas moi… Or, lors de ce crash, ma mère nous a sauvés tous les deux et c'est moi qu'elle a embrassé contre son cœur… Je venais de comprendre trop tard qu'elle m'aimait… Quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, j'étais seul. Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai ouvert les yeux et un rayon rouge meurtrier en est sorti. A chaque fois que j'ouvrais les yeux, je perforais ce que je regardais… J'ai compris qu'en un sens, c'était le prix à payer pour avoir été aveugle trop longtemps vis-à-vis de mes parents…

- C'est horrible comme sentiment !

- Je te rassure, je ne pense plus ainsi ! Je ne suis pas superstitieux !… Mais il n'empêche que c'est troublant !

- Oui, une vraie malédiction ! Et quoique tu dises, c'est aussi ton talon d'Achille.»

_Oui, sans doute…_ Il y réfléchirait…

Ils restèrent encore un quart d'heure l'un contre l'autre, silencieux.

Un choc contre la fenêtre les fit sursauter. Ils se levèrent aussitôt et s'approchèrent lentement. Ils sursautèrent à nouveau quand un autre caillou fut projeté contre le carreau. Cyclope ouvrit brusquement la fenêtre, prêt à tout.

Une petite forme, tapie dans les buissons, lui faisait des signes. On aurait dit un enfant. Elle voulait que Cyclope la rejoigne dehors. Ce dernier sortit de la cuisine, Malicia sur ses talons, et alla sur la terrasse.

«Scott, n'y va pas, lui dit la jeune mutante.»

Devant eux, la petite forme abaissa son capuchon, découvrant le visage rond d'une femme-enfant. Parfaitement chauve, un tatouage bizarroïde sur le crâne, elle leur souriait et ses yeux violets aux pupilles de chat resplendissaient. Sa peau d'une blancheur de lait semblait illuminée sous la lune

«Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Scott.»

La petite créature ne répondit pas, mais continua ses signes pour qu'il la suive. Cyclope, naturellement méfiant, se sentait pourtant attiré irrésistiblement. Quelque chose dans sa tête lui disait de faire confiance quelqu'un lui suppliait d'avoir confiance ! Alors, il avança et suivit la petite femme. Derrière lui, Malicia hésita un instant et fut à son tour comme poussée en avant.

La créature les conduisit jusqu'à un bosquet, où ils découvrirent deux hommes penchés sur une forme allongée à terre. L'un d'eux était ailé. Quant à l'autre, Cyclope reconnut l'homme qu'il avait déjà aperçu dans le parc avant de se coucher _[cf chap 09]_. Et il reconnut la forme évanouie au sol : Jean Turner !

Il se pencha aussitôt vers elle et la souleva dans ses bras. Puis, il avisa Malicia et Benny, qui les avait discrètement suivis.

«Va chercher de l'aide ! ordonna-t-il au garçon. Marie, aide-moi à la porter !»

Du regard, il chercha les trois autres personnes qui auraient dû être avec eux : au loin, il vit le mutant ailé s'envoler haut dans le ciel, la petite femme sur son dos quant à l'autre homme, il s'était encore une fois dissous dans l'air.


	13. Chap 12: Crise

Ch'alut !

J'avais promis de récapituler les personnages à ce chapitre, mais ce sera au prochain (grosse crampe ou grosse flemme… Prenez l'excuse qui vous convient ! ) )

**_Reviews :_**

**Titedauphine : ** Voici la suite !! (et bonne chance pour ton histoire !)

**Matteic : ** Pour le bestial, je confirme dans ce chapitre ! ) Je retiens ta suggestions de dessiner mes persos. J'ai un peu commencé … Un peu de Diablo dans ce chapitre (mais un peu, hein !) Concernant ma bio, ouais, j'avoue, j'ai (légèrement) copié sur toi (mais toi-même, tu ne t'es pas inspiré de quelqu'un d'autre pour l'alphabet ?… à moins que je confonde…). Au fait, quand tu précises que ta bio est «courte», je dois le prendre pour moi ? p… Et je tiens à préciser que j'attends vivement la suite de Nocturne (en autre !).

**Diablo-Satoshi : ** Hé ! hé ! J'espérais bien que ma petite scène entre Scott et Malicia ferait son petit effet (bon, ok, tout petit l'effet…). Et merci !

**Lyel : ** Un peu de Diablo cette fois-ci ! Scott et Malicia : comme je disais ci-dessus, ch'uis contente que ça ait plu ! Je confirme, Angelus n'est ni plus ni moins qu'Archangel en fait, je le voyais bien en Atlante, et comme il me fallait un mutant ailé… Malicia s'appelle Marie d'Acanto (ou quelque chose comme ça… d'Aucanto peut-être…) Au fait, tu vas savoir qui est ce fameux Victor Creed ! Mais c'était pas si compliqué; je croyais que tout le monde avait deviné qui c'était !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Crise

Le cauchemar débuta en début de matinée vers 6 ou 7h. Les premières images fut paisibles.

_Vêtue d'une robe grise longue jusqu'à ses chevilles, Rose allait pieds nus dans l'herbe, en courant comme une enfant. Ses cheveux roux flottaient derrière elle comme autant de flammèches, qu'éclaboussait d'or le soleil. Le garçon regarda la jeune fille, qui avait surgi comme une apparition : il sembla à l'adolescent qu'elle appartenait à un tableau. L'image en était même très forte avec les montagnes enneigées à l'arrière-plan, les sapins noirs tout autour d'elle, comme s'ils cherchaient à l'emprisonner. Mais elle, elle courait libre comme l'air et le coin de ciel bleu dégagé, où le soleil dardait ses rayons, ne semblait n'être présent que pour elle._

**_Il_**_ sourit à son ange, sa petite sœur adoptive, son amie la plus fidèle, son secret amour. Non sans une pointe d'agacement, **il** constata que son père regardait lui aussi la jeune fille depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre : **il** en fut même furieux, tant **il** aurait voulu être le seul à contempler l'objet de sa dévotion._

_Rose se baissa et cueillit quelques fleurs en fredonnant pour elle-même. **Il** s'imagina qu'elle chantait pour lui. C'est alors qu'en se relevant, elle l'aperçut. L'air béat qu'**il** affichait, appuyé mollement sur sa hache, la fit éclater de rire, ce qui fit monter le feu aux joues au garçon. Elle s'en fut vers la maison, riant toujours._

_Déçu de la voir déjà rentrer, **il** observa un instant la porte derrière laquelle elle avait disparu. Soudain, quelqu'un le frappa du plat de la main sur l'arrière du crâne, le faisant sursauter. Se retournant, **il** se retrouva face à Thomas Logan._

_«Gamin, lui dit ce dernier. Ton père me paie pour t'apprendre la vie. Celle des hommes du nord, des trappeurs… Alors cesse de lorgner les donzelles ! Au lieu de t'affaler comme un veau, empoigne cette hache et achève de couper le bois !_

_- Désolé, m'sieur Logan._

_- Je te préviens… Si tu n'as pas fini à temps, tu y passeras la nuit s'il le faut !»_

Au moment où dans son esprit la hache retombait avec une lenteur exaspérante, il y eut un flash et d'autres souvenirs affluèrent. De la sueur perlait sur son front.

**_Il_**_ avait entendu son père hurler. Le gargouillement épouvantable qui s'ensuivit aurait pu sembler grotesque et irréaliste. Cela figea Rose dans un mouvement d'horreur, blanche comme la mort et une main sur la bouche. **Il** monta aussitôt à l'étage. Ses sens aiguisés perçurent l'odeur âcre du sang avant même qu'**il** n'ouvre la porte. C'était une sensation poisseuse et collante, qui vous glace jusqu'aux os en imprégnant à jamais les vêtements._

**_Il_**_ pénétra dans la chambre. Le sang était là. Partout. Dégoulinant en flaques informes, éclaboussé sur les murs, les draps blancs maculés…_

Il frissonna d'horreur. Son visage était trempé. Vivement, il basculait sa tête de gauche à droite pour échapper aux images.

_Images de l'homme dominant le corps de son père mutilé et disloqué sur le sol. Images de la hache ensanglantée dans les mains rougies de l'homme. Ce même homme qui lui avait appris le respect de la vie de tous êtres ou animaux, indispensable à sa propre survie. Appris à savoir écouter le murmure délicat et rare d'une source d'eau porté par le vent sur des kilomètres. A savoir se fondre dans le territoire des loups et à faire accepter sa présence à ces bêtes…_

**_Il_**_ porta son regard sur le cadavre de son père. L'homme l'avait visiblement d'abord fait tomber de son fauteuil. Or son père ne pouvait plus marcher, et ce depuis qu'un boulet de canon lui avait emporté les jambes à Sad-hill en 1863, quand il était un soldat de l'Union luttant contre les confédérés sudistes lors de la guerre de Sécession. Traînant ses moignons, il semblait avoir essayé de ramper vers la porte, dans un espoir de salut illusoire. L'homme avait dû prendre du plaisir à le voir vautré au sol impuissant, plus malhabile qu'un ver. Puis, il avait dû soulever sa hache._

Et il vit la hache se soulever aussi lentement qu'il l'avait vue s'abaisser peu auparavant.

_Puis, **il** lui sembla que le corps de son père éclatait soudain en morceaux. Le torse semblait avoir été déchiqueté avec une violente frénésie. Le dos n'était qu'une bouillie immonde de chaires. Les bras avaient été jetés sur le lit. Dans un état second, **il** vit la tête de son père rouler à ses pieds en bringuebalant sur le parquet disjoint. Les yeux fixes avaient déjà cet aspect flasque qui vous pétrifie, vous donnant l'impression que le mort vous juge._

_Détachant difficilement les yeux du carnage, **il** avait regardé l'homme, qui se tenait toujours au-dessus de ce qui restait de sa victime. Les jambes écartées, sa main droite était encore tendue sur l'arme. Dans la main gauche, il tenait quelque chose de mou et informe._

_«Déjà diminué durement par la vie, dit l'homme, le voilà privé des seuls atouts virils qui lui restaient…»_

Il remua dans son sommeil, tirant sur ses couvertures.

_L'homme l'avait plaqué contre le mur, emprisonnant ses jambes avec les siennes, en lui tenant la tête à deux mains. Le visage effleurant le sien, il regarda l'adolescent de ses yeux de dément et il dit : «Prouve que j'ai fait de toi un homme, gamin ! Tue-moi ! Fais-le avec toute la rage et le plaisir que j'ai eu à massacrer ton père !_

_- Non, m'sieur Logan… Non…_

_- Ou alors je te jure que je tue ! Puis, je m'occuperai de ta sœur, pour en faire une femme…»_

Violemment, il arracha ses draps et couvertures qui chutèrent au sol. Une voix féminine d'outre-tombe résonna dans sa tête : _«James !»_. S'arc-boutant, il commença à haleter. Puis il se redressa d'un seul coup, poings tendus vers l'avant, tandis que ses griffes remontaient ses avant-bras à la vitesse de l'éclair et jaillissaient entre ses phalanges.

_L'homme tomba en arrière, et **il** fut emporté dans sa chute. **Il** s'étala sur Thomas Logan en gardant ses griffes fichées dans le ventre de son ennemi. Logan avait les yeux révulsés et la bouche grande ouverte sous la surprise. L'adolescent, le visage crispé par la haine, bougea ses griffes dans le corps de l'homme, les tournant dans les plaies. Le sang gicla à son visage, rendant sa chemise visqueuse. **Il** accentua sa prise en poussant un cri d'exécration et de dégoût. Mais contrairement à ce qu'avait dit Logan, qui était déjà mort pendant qu'**il** le transperçait plus encore, **il** n'éprouva aucun plaisir à faire cela. Au contraire, **il** en fut malade d'écœurement._

_Sa vision commença à se brouiller. **Il** se rendit alors compte que des griffes en os avaient surgi de ses mains, pour la première fois. Presque aussitôt, elles se rétractèrent d'elles-mêmes._

_Regardant alors autour de lui, **il** constata qu'**il** n'était plus dans la chambre, mais dans une mine. **Il** était debout et vit un homme s'enfuir au loin dans un boyau. Devant lui se tenait Rose, qui, pressant une main tremblante sur sa poitrine ensanglantée, tomba lourdement en arrière. **Il** venait de la transpercer de ses griffes…_

_«JAMES !!!»_

Wolverine ouvrit brusquement les yeux en poussant un cri d'angoisse. La respiration rapide, il regarda sa chambre de l'institut en ayant l'impression de la découvrir pour la première fois. Puis, se passant une main tremblante sur son visage, il ressentit un afflue de sang dans sa tête qui lui remit les idées en place.

[Logan ! Vous allez bien ?]

_Logan…_ Dans son rêve, ce n'était pas lui qui s'appelait Logan… Il fit un effort pour se souvenir, mais il avait déjà tout oublié de son cauchemar.

[Tout va bien, professeur…]

[Quand vous pourrez, veuillez-nous rejoindre à l'infirmerie. Scott et Ororo sont déjà avec de moi.]

[Il est arrivé quelque chose au lutin ?]

[Pas tout à fait.]

Cette réponse à la fois laconique et évasive frustra Logan, déjà particulièrement vexé de ne plus se souvenir de son rêve, où, il en était certain, résidait la clef de ses origines. Il se leva en ronchonnant et se dirigea vers les douches. Ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain en la claquant, il fit sursauter Bobby Drake qui se trouvait à l'intérieur : le pauvre garçon fut tellement surpris qu'il en gela l'eau dans le lavabo et la figea dans le tuyau du robinet.

«Ah ! C'est malin ! vociféra Wolverine.

- Désolé, m'sieur Logan !»

_Désolé, m'sieur Logan…_

«M'appelle pas «m'sieur» ! Depuis quand tu prends des gants avec moi ?… Allez, l'eau, c'est pas si grave ! On demandera à Pyro de la dégeler… T'es pas un peu nerveux, toi, ce matin ?

- Bah… J'ai vu Malicia tout à l'heure… et elle m'a… comment dire ?… légèrement envoyé baladé … Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi !… Puis, elle a filé à l'infirmerie. Mais quand j'ai voulu l'y rejoindre, le professeur m'a ordonné de remonter !»

----------

Janis ramassa machinalement la poupée Sally à terre –tout ce qui restait de Jeanne dans sa cellule–, tandis qu'un sous-fifre quelconque lui rabâchait ce qu'il savait déjà : comment les mutants étaient rentrés, comment ils avaient mis k.o. le garde –Janis était d'ailleurs prêt à se proposer pour le réduire lui-même en bouilli–, comment ils avaient réussi à fuir… Il eut droit à tous les détails, réels ou inventés, à plusieurs versions commentées de l'événement… Plusieurs militaires eurent même l'imprudence de se vanter devant lui d'avoir hardiment combattu un homme-ptérodactyle géant Janis lança des regards tellement assassins à ces «cœurs vaillants», qu'ils s'enfuirent aussitôt vers d'autres tâches ne méritant aucun courage surfait.

En fait, Janis ignorait s'il devait rire ou pleurer. En un sens, cette évasion quasi-miraculeuse hors d'un des complexes les plus protégés au monde tenait de la tragi-comédie.

Cela donnait à Janis la satisfaction de voir le général Norman battu dans son propre terrain, tandis que lui-même triomphait en moins de 48h en Italie en capturant le redoutable Vastare _[cf chap 09 et 10]_. Rien que ça pourrait lui permettre d'afficher des sourires narquois face au général.

Mais –et la tragédie se révélait–, cela signifiait que lui-même, Janis, avait été dépisté ; car de toute évidence, la date de l'évasion avait été choisie parce qu'il serait absent à ce moment-là. Ce qui confirmait que toute la clique atlante aux ordres de Flammula l'avait mis à jour, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à percer leur cachette. Et pour ça, il se serait donner des baffes.

A cette malencontreuse évasion, s'ajoutaient d'autres soucis, proportionnellement plus mineures mais tout aussi frustrants. Janis venait d'apprendre que _ce cher_ professeur Werner s'était suicidé, empêchant ainsi les sentinelles de l'intercepter _[cf chap 10]_. Comme c'était dommage ! Lui, au moins, aurait pu lui révéler où se trouvait _cette chère_ Flammula et consort ! Enfin, Janis allait devoir rechercher ce traître d'Edward Ecker _[cf chap 09]_, qui, comme de juste, avait filé. Quelle perte de temps !

Toute cette ironie sous-jacente exaspérait Janis, contraint et forcé de subir la dépression des évènements. Et maintenant, il devrait superviser le conditionnement des mutants M11, alias Victor «Dents-de-sabre» Creed, et M12, alias Wade «Vastare» Wilson. Cette corvée le minait, mais il n'était pas encore temps pour lui de voler de ses propres ailes. Il attendait _un signe_, qui n'était pas encore venu…

----------

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, arrivé aux sous-sols, Logan se dirigea directement à la chambre de Diablo. Mais il n'y trouva que Malicia, assise au chevet de Kurt toujours endormi. Elle regarda le nouveau venu avec un visage fatigué pourvu d'horribles poches sous les yeux.

«Heu, fit Logan presque aussi fatigué qu'elle. Où sont…

- Dans la chambre d'à côté.»

Wolverine jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune fille, dont la mine était complètement éteinte. L'elfe, quant à lui, avait toujours les traits tirés, mais semblait dormir calmement, pour une fois.

Il pénétra dans la pièce que lui avait indiquée Malicia. Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui aussitôt, Scott, Tornade et le professeur.

«Désolé de mon retard, fit Logan. J'ai eu un petit souci avec les douches…

- Oui, je sais, dit calmement Xavier. Je demanderai à Pyro de nous réchauffer la plomberie. –Il désigna la forme allongée dans le lit.– Vous souvenez-vous d'elle ?»

Wolverine remarqua alors la personne alitée. Amaigrie, ses beaux cheveux rasés, assommée par le sommeil, ses deux bras reposant mollement sur les draps : Jean Turner. Lentement, Logan s'approcha du lit : «Comment… ?

- Scott et Malicia ont été attirés cette nuit au dehors par une mutante. D'après Cyclope, c'était comme si il était poussé en avant, ce qui me fait penser qu'il devait s'agir d'une télépathe. Elle les a conduit dans le parc, où ils ont alors découvert Miss Turner inconsciente dans l'herbe, veillée par deux autres mutants.

- Et qu'est-ce qui sont devenus ces mutants ?

- Ils se sont «envolés».»

Logan regarda le professeur avec l'air de quelqu'un dont on se paye la tête. Mais Xavier semblait tout à fait sérieux et de toute évidence il n'en savait pas plus lui-même. Wolverine regarda Cyclope, qui, obstinément, fixait un point extrêmement important entre ses pieds. Logan se retint pour ne pas le railler, sentant que ça aurait été déplacé.

«Le Cerebro ne vous a rien appris ?

- En toute sincérité, je ne me suis pas encore connecté au Cerebro… Scott m'a réveillé il y a une demi-heure environ… et je dois avouer que j'ai dû mal à accorder mon esprit… comme si une puissance télépathique extérieure me l'avait brouillé délibérément.»

Logan lui lança un drôle d'air de suspicion. Scott dardant toujours ses yeux sur ses pieds, Wolverine regarda Ororo, qui avait semblé elle aussi déconcertée par les paroles du professeur. Ce dernier s'était penché sur le côté de son fauteuil et, une main sur son front, se laissait aller sur un coude. Tornade lui passa affectueusement une main sur l'épaule. Logan, quant à lui, jugea qu'ils avaient tous besoin de sommeil, lui y compris.

Un gémissement leur parvint et ils regardèrent tous, Scott également, la jeune mutante allongée dans le lit.

«Hello, Jean, lui dit doucement Logan.

- Jeanne…

- Je te demande pardon ?» Elle déglutit et répéta : «Je m'appelle Jeanne…

- Ah, oui ! C'est vrai ! Pardon, j'avais oublié ! _[cf chap 05]_»

Elle commença à trembler. Sa bouche se crispait et ses yeux étaient agrandis.

«Jeanne, l'appela Xavier en rapprochant son fauteuil de la tête du lit. Dis-moi précisément ce que tu ressens.

- J'ai… j'ai froid… et chaud en même temps… Des frissons, partout… En fait, je ne sais pas si c'est de chaud ou de froid…»

Tornade lui passa une main sur sa joue. Elle était brûlante.

«Quoi d'autre Jeanne ? l'encouragea le professeur.

- J'ai comme l'impression que… que mon corps… réclame quelque chose…»

Etouffant un sanglot désespéré, elle ferma les yeux et posa une main sur son ventre, comme pour protéger la vie qu'il portait. Puis elle perdit connaissance.

----------

Malicia piqua soudain du nez, sous la fatigue, mais se réveilla dès qu'elle se sentit tomber. Elle se frotta les yeux, s'en réussir à clarifier sa vue : elle voyait trouble et ses paupières se fermaient sans arrêt. Elle aurait aimé poser sa tête à côté de celle de Kurt, mais son pouvoir l'interdisait de toucher même son frère.

Elle sourit à cette pensée qu'il lui semblait encore surréaliste. Kurt, son frère. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas, ou si peu. Même leur caractère était différent. Quoique… Ils étaient tous deux des mélancoliques et… Ah ! Oui ! Leurs papiers d'identité respectifs en faisaient tous deux des orphelins, comme le lui avait rappelé Scott cette nuit. Malicia se demanda soudain si leur père était toujours vivant. Elle se remémora le visage qu'elle avait vu dans l'esprit de Mystique en la touchant _[cf chap 08]_ : un certain Löwenberg. Kurt lui ressemblait beaucoup. Malicia, elle, avait ses yeux. Elle essayerait de demander au professeur de le rechercher par le Cerebro.

Elle regarda la pendulette sur le chevet : 7h30. Elle se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient tous fabriquer avec cette jeune mutante… Comment Scott avait dit qu'elle s'appelait ? Jean Turner, c'est ça… Il y avait eu des rumeurs sur cette jeune fille que Cyclope et Wolverine avaient cherchée à sauver _[cf chap 04 et 05]_. Elle aurait été enlevée par des militaires…

Le professeur avait demandé à Malicia de ne rien dire pour l'instant, et elle avait dû envoyer Bobby sur les roses. Mais en fait, cela l'arrangeait car elle ne se voyait pas parler. En tout cas, surtout pas comme avec Scott la nuit dernière. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle s'était confiée à Cyclope : elle n'avait jamais eu d'affinités particulières avec lui, il était du reste assez froid et d'un naturel distant… Logan avait plus l'étoffe du grand frère, malgré son caractère très variable. Scott était au contraire toujours plus calme mais il n'avait jamais pu devenir le «grand copain»… Dans le fond, c'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle s'était confiée à lui : son détachement apparent présupposait une discrétion sur n'importe quel sujet… Du moins, Malicia l'espérait…

Kurt remua légèrement et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Malicia tenta de paraître éveillée et souriante, mais peine perdue.

«Oh ! Mein Gott ! Gummi ! J'espère que tu ne me veilles pas depuis longtemps ?

- Non, non ! Je dors juste très mal, comme tu le sais… Comment m'as-tu appelée ?!»

En rougissant, la peau bleutée de Diablo prit une jolie teinte entre le rose et le violet.

«Je t'ai appelée «Gummi».

- Ca veut dire «élastique», non ?

- Heu… Il existe également des bonbons appelés «Gummibärchen»… _[n/a : ch'ais plus si ça s'écrit comme ça…]_ Ils sont en forme d'ours…

- Ours ?! Et le rapport avec moi ?

- Je trouvais cela mignon…»

Elle rit de bon cœur devant la mine de petit garçon à la fois honteux et malicieux qu'affichait Kurt.

«Je vois que tu vas mieux ! lui dit-elle.

- Na ja ! fit-il en regardant son bras encore en écharpe. J'espère juste ne pas garder cette attelle trop longtemps… Crois-tu qu'on me laisserait remonter maintenant ? L'infirmerie, ça me gave !

- J'en sais rien…

- Au fait, Gummi, je voulais te demander… –il se souleva pour se rapprocher d'elle et elle se pencha vers lui– C'est une question un peu indiscrète… D'autant plus que je ne sais pas comment faire… Est-ce que Kitty a un petit ami ?

- Non, je ne crois pas… Allez, Kurt, termine ta pensée ! Tu lui as donné quel surnom à elle ?»

Il rougit tellement que la pointe de ses oreilles devinrent rouges.

«Je l'appelle «Kätzchen»… Ca veut dire «chaton»… Mais ne vas le dire à personne !!

- T'inquiète !… Et depuis veux-tu savoir si la place de petit ami auprès d'elle est libre, petit cachottier ?

- En fait… Depuis qu'elle a commencé à venir me voir ici, à l'infirmerie.»

Malicia espéra ne pas avoir eu l'air trop étonnée. Car, selon elle-même qui fréquentait autant Kitty que Jubilé, jamais Shadowcat n'était allée à l'infirmerie. Or qui donc hormis Mystique aurait pu se faire passer pour elle auprès de Kurt ?… Malicia était décidée à présent. Elle irait parler à sa mère.

----------

Jeanne se réveilla 24h plus tard en hurlant. Enfin, «réveiller»…

Après qu'elle eut perdu connaissance, chacun fut bien sûr très inquiet de son état. Après la phrase mystérieuse de la jeune fille, précisant que son corps réclamait quelque chose, Tornade, sous une intuition, lui avait fait plusieurs tests de dépistage, qui avaient révélé des résidus de drogues inhibitrices. Après plusieurs recherches et analyses, elle avait trouvé des traces importantes d'Inhib4, un inhibiteur pouvant être administré légalement dans les hôpitaux. Il y avait également la présence d'une autre drogue d'inhibition, plus récente, au sujet de laquelle Tornade ne trouva aucune information.

Les craintes d'Ororo furent donc confirmées le lendemain quand Jeanne «se réveilla». Scott, qui la veillait, eut beaucoup de mal à la calmer car elle lui sauta dessus, toutes griffes en avant. Ses cris de démente ressemblaient à des feulements hystériques, qui résonnèrent jusqu'aux étages, glaçant d'effroi tout l'institut. Scott la retenait des deux mains par les poignets, en tâchant de la faire reculer pour la recoucher sur son lit.

Vivement, elle parvint à lui mordre un avant-bras. Cyclope poussa un juron sonore et serrant les dents, il parvint à la repousser sur le matelas. Lui croisant les bras sur la poitrine, il réussit à l'acculer sur le dos, mais elle lui balança des coups de pied rageurs. Par trois fois, elle parvint aussi à le frapper de sa queue très osseuse. Enfin, Scott reçut l'aide de Tornade qui administra un sédatif à Jeanne. Cette dernière lança à la mutante un regard de haine implacable, comme si elle la tenait responsable d'un fait particulièrement abject. Elle eut encore deux, trois sursauts de déchaînements convulsifs, mais Scott la maintint fermement plaquée sur le lit. Bientôt sa tête roula sur le côté, et elle se rendormit, la poitrine soulevée par une respiration rapide et nerveuse.

«Nom de Dieu, murmura Scott en la lâchant prudemment. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?!

- Je crois, en fait j'en suis plus que certaine, qu'elle fait une crise de manque…»

Tornade mit alors au courant Cyclope, puis Logan et le professeur, sur sa découverte, révélant que Jeanne avait été droguée presque toute sa vie pour empêcher son pouvoir d'être actif.

«Vous êtes en mesure de découvrir quel est son pouvoir, professeur ?

- Je crains fort que non, Scott… On va devoir attendre que la drogue disparaisse de son organisme. Si elle survit, nous saurons alors bien assez tôt.

- Si elle survit ? demanda Logan.

- Une crise de manque d'une telle envergure… Il est arrivé que les gens n'y survivent pas.

- Que peut-on faire ?

- Rien, malheureusement… Elle va devoir traverser cela toute seule…»

Ces excès de violence, tant verbaux que physiques, durèrent deux jours, qui semblèrent interminables à tous ceux qui la veillèrent à tour de rôle. Mystique mise à part, la Confrérie de Magnéto fut même mise à contribution. Erik Lehnsherr lui-même fut contraint de subir un torrent d'injures de la jeune fille, qui, désormais attachée au lit, invectivait quiconque avait le malheur d'être auprès d'elle à son réveil. Le grand homme eut beaucoup de mal à retenir ses impulsions meurtrières, car il n'avait jamais accepté les insultes de qui que soit.

Puis elle se fit suppliante, tentant de charmer particulièrement les garçons pour qu'ils la détachent. Le Crapaud, Bobby et Logan en firent les frais, sans cependant céder, ce qui déclenchait à nouveau la colère de Jeanne, qui recommençait alors à les injurier.

Tornade dut plusieurs fois avoir recours au sédatif, mais c'était un procédé qu'elle préférait éviter. Un soir, alors qu'elle lui en injectait une dose, la jeune fille la supplia en pleurant de lui donner un inhibiteur. Puis elle s'endormit très agitée.

Au troisième matin, elle s'éveilla avec une forte fièvre elle délirait. Elle n'insultait plus personne, mais ce léger changement ne diminua en rien l'intensité de la crise. Elle était prise de mouvements convulsifs, tirant sur les attaches qui lui retenaient poignets et chevilles. Son visage se couvrait de sueur et était très chaud, pendant qu'elle haletait, les yeux grands ouverts. Pendant cette période, il fut presque impossible de la nourrir elle se cabrait et remuait la tête de dégoût, recrachant systématiquement ce qui lui était glissé dans la bouche. Tornade lui posa une perfusion en désespoir de cause.

Dans ses délires, il arrivait à Jeanne de s'exprimer dans une langue, que le professeur reconnut comme étant du latin. Alors qu'il la veillait avec Magnéto durant l'une de ses divagations, Erik, qui avait quelques notions latines, distingua plusieurs mots : «Elle parle de la mer… J'ai entendu plusieurs fois le mot «sang»… «Beaucoup de sang», dit-elle… Elle parle aussi d'une cité, mais je n'arrive pas à saisir son propos…

- Elle délire. Il n'y a donc aucun sens à ce qu'elle dit, répondit Xavier d'un ton las. Néanmoins, cette histoire de cité est troublante, car cela correspond tout à fait au genre de cauchemars que fait Diablo… _[cf chap 01, 02 et suivants !]_»

Le paroxysme de la crise fut atteint au soir du sixième jour. Pendant de nombreuses heures, elle fut agitée de spasmes terrifiants. Dès lors, Tornade ne la quitta plus, présageant que Jeanne arrivait au bout de son calvaire. Mais la dernière nuit fut la pire. Les gémissements aigus s'entrecoupaient d'hurlements, qui n'échappaient à personne dans l'institut et empêchèrent pratiquement tout le monde de dormir. Ororo lui passait régulièrement une main sur le visage et lui disait des mots réconfortants, sachant que Jeanne, quelque part au fond d'elle-même, l'entendait.

Et soudain, la jeune fille se tut et tout son corps se détendit. Tornade put percevoir une respiration douce elle dormait calmement pour la première fois depuis près d'une semaine. Ororo l'observa encore peu et ne put résister plus longtemps au sommeil, en s'endormant à son tour.

----------

Jeanne se réveilla lentement et observa autour d'elle, l'esprit embrouillé. Elle était dans une chambre aseptisée digne d'un hôpital. Auprès d'elle, elle distingua difficilement une forme couronnée de cheveux blancs et vêtue de clair. Ce devait être une infirmière qui la veillait. Jeanne ressentit un doute affreux, qui se confirma quand elle tenta de se lever : elle était attachée au lit.

Ainsi donc, elle avait rêvé ; jamais personne n'était venu la sauver, elle n'était pas chez les X-men. On avait dû la transférer, à son insu, dans ce nouveau service, dont lui avait parlé Janis _[cf chap 09]_. Cette «infirmière» faisait donc parti de ces gens qui prendraient «soin» d'elle, en veillant bien à lui donner sa dose d'inhibiteur tous les jours. Puis ils lui voleraient son enfant quand il naîtrait…

La femme à ses côtés se réveilla enfin. Dans un flou nébuleux, Jeanne la vit s'approcher d'elle. Elle l'entendit lui parler, mais ne comprit rien du tout. Enfin, elle sentit que la femme la détachait délicatement. Les nerfs sous tension, Jeanne la laissa patiemment faire et ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher d'éclater.

Les membres libres, elle resta pourtant immobile, espérant que la femme allait la laisser. Soudain elle sentit sa main sur son front. Cela lui fit l'effet d'un choc électrique. Se redressant en criant rageusement, elle balança instinctivement sa queue sur la femme…

----------

Ororo regarda le visage fermé et boudeur de Jeanne. Affectueusement, elle commença à lui passer une main sur le front. Mais la jeune fille répondit à son geste en criant elle se redressa sur son lit et la frappa de sa queue. De la gousse qui en formait la terminaison, Tornade eut le temps de voir une sorte de crochet sortir. Puis elle sentit la piqûre dans son épaule. Un froid violent la prit dans tout le corps et elle s'effondra.

* * *

PS : Comment ça «sadique» ?!?!… hé ! hé !


End file.
